Blood Love
by Ummm.NotSure
Summary: Vampire Au. Its a seductive story about zuko the vampire prince falling passionately n love with a girl with a troubled past. A troubled past that was starting to caught up with her, will zuko be able to save there love and her life. last chap up. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The main pairing in this story in zuko and amaya. There will be other pairings with azula, ty lee, and mai, but with random characters. The gang is not in this fan fict. It's a romance for zuko. The will most likely be a lot of lemon, blood, later on in the chapters, so if that offends you don't read this fan fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender or any of the characters except Amaya.**

Zuko sat on his thrown next to his father and sister waiting for the girl that the newly promoted admiral Zhao had chosen as his reward for his new title to arrive.

When ever a soldier was promoted to a high rank in the fire nation militia, the fire lord would reward them with any women or man that they desired to drain the life out of. All vampires had a desirable thirst for human blood that needed to be satisfied, or else they'd die of hunger. They usually satisfied there thirst for blood with peasants they found on the streets that dared to walk at night, and there blood usually tasted like shit, so this was truly a delight for the Admiral, who was very happy that he got to pick the girl that he would suck the blood and life from.

He stood in the middle of the room which was rather small holding only about thirty people, pacing back and forth getting very annoyed with the wait. He hadn't satisfied his thirst in what seemed to be for about twelve hours, and it was starting to make him dizzy. He was about to open his mouth and tell one of the servants that was walking around to bring him a glass of blood to drink so it would at least hold him off till his main course arrived, but ended up not getting a chance to voice his request due to the large doors opening. Through the door came four fire nation soldiers holding a girl. The admiral smirked and started to walk towards the girl they were holding.

"Release her." Zhao said as he was closing in on her.

The soldiers obeyed the admiral then walked away. Zuko looked at the girl and noticed that she was wearing earth kingdom clothing, and had jet black hair held up in a bun. She held her head up high showing no fear with a hard expression showing on her face. She had tanned skin with dark brown eyes and plump lips. _She looks like a peasant, why would he want her? Maybe it was because of her looks. _Zuko thought to himself. He was soon brought back from his thoughts when he noticed Zhao yank the girl by her arm and drag her towards a pillar that stood near their seats. Once he reached the pillar he pulled hard on the girls arm making her slam her back and the back of her head into it. The girl looked like she was about to go into unconsciousness, but some how managed to stay awake. He watched as Zhao started to feel the girl's body, making her struggle against his actions. She took her left hand and slapped the shit out of the admiral face leaving a dark red chrisom mark on his cheek. Azula couldn't help but laugh at the admiral's ignorance for leaving the girls arms free. Zhao ignored the princess's laughs and turned his head slowly back to the girl and took both of his hands and started to choke her.

"You're lucky I've been craving to taste your blood ever since I first saw you in ba sin se, cause if not I would kill you right now." He said while tightening his grip.

"What does it matter your going to try and kill me in a little while any ways." She chocked out.

"_Try_ and kill you? I _will_ kill you!! I just want to take my time and taste you first." Zhao said.

Zhao opened his mouth and showed his fangs to the girl trying to scare her, but instead of scaring her, the girl looked down to the floor and smiled.

"Nice fangs……How do you like mine?" She asked as she raised her eyes from looking at the ground to stare directly into the admiral's eyes, showing the change of her eye color from a dark brown color to a fierce reddish hazel color and opened her mouth and exposed her fangs while running the tip of her tongue along the bottom of her teeth.

Zhao still chocking the girl, but with a loosen grip, looked at her with pure confusion.

"What…..oh I'm sorry did I mess up your dinner." She said in a mocking tone.

"This can't be right….. I thought for sure that you weren't turned." Zhao said shocked as hell.

"Well I am…..now release me!" The girl shouted.

Zhao started at the girl no longer confused but pissed off that his choice ended up being a vampire, and decided to take his anger out on the girl. He tightened his grip as he watched the girl trying to gasp for air. She was clawing at his arms and was trying to kick him, and all Zhao did was tighten his grip even more. He watched as the girls eyes went wide from the pressure, and started to feel the satisfaction of killing her slowly and painfully. He was so focused on chocking the girl that he didn't notice her hands shoot up towards his arms fast and hard making him release her. He was about to grip her neck once again, but was stopped when her hand flew back up to his face successfully striking and breaking his nose, and was also pushed back by the force of the blow. Zhao regained his composure and wiped the blood that was falling from his broken nose. The girl looked at her hand and saw the blood on it. She moved her hand to her mouth and licked the blood, then stared at the admiral with an evil smirk on her face.

"You taste like a peasant." She said still smirking at him.

Zuko, Ozai and Azula all sat there watching the commotion, with both amusement and confusion. They all couldn't help but laugh when the girl tasted his blood and said that he tasted like a peasant and the look on Zhao's face when she said it was priceless. They watch as Zhao instead of attacking her again turned to them and started to speak.

"This girl just struck a higher ranking vampire, and deserves to get the punishment of death by sunlight." Zhao said to the fire lord.

"Higher ranking vampire what the hell does that mean." The girl asked.

"All vampires are ranked differently. The royal family is the highest, then the admirals, then commanders, then captains, and so on until you reach the half-breed vampires, which is exactly where you stand." Zhao growled at her.

"So since you're _higher_ than me that means I can't strike you, and I get a sentence of death by the sun light for doing so?" She asked while rolling her eyes.

"Exactly……as you know no vampires can go out into sun light unless they are of royal blood or have been bitten and changed by a royal vampire, and you are not royal or have been bitten by a royal vampire, nor can you fire bend. Only fire benders are pure bread vampires, the rest of you are only half-breeds. "

Zhao ignored her next question and again asked the fire lord for permission to carry out her sentence of death. The fire lord thought about it for a second then gave Zhao permission to do as he pleased. He thanked the fire lord then called over the four soldiers again and had them restrain her and bring her to the middle of the room. Two of the soldiers released the girl and went to grab chains to lock her hands in. Once they returned they took the chains and captured her wrists in them. She was now chained in the middle of the room and had no escape. All of the people that were anywhere near her backed up so that the sunlight wouldn't touch there skin and watch as the girl was struggling and yelling for them to free her.

"Please……please let me go, I'm sorry I didn't know please. " She said.

Zuko watched as they chained her and could help but feel sorry for the clueless girl. He looked to Zhao who was now signaling one of the soldiers to pull the lever which opened up part of the roof of the room to allow sunlight in. The girl noticed this action and started to yell even louder for them to let her go. The sunlight started to touch her and she started to scream from the _pain._ When she was fully engulfed in the sunlight Zhao couldn't help but laugh when her screams became louder. _He was such a cruel bastard. _ Zuko thought to him self. He looked back to the girl and noticed that nothing was happening to her skin and that her screams were turning into laughs. The sun wasn't affecting her at all.

"What the hell!! Why isn't the sun burning you flesh away!!" Zhao yelled.

The fire lord, Zuko and Azula all stood up from there chairs and walked over to ware Zhao was standing. Zhao looked up at the fire lord confused and waited for him to speak.

"Who are you?" The fire lord asked the girl.

The girl lifted her head up slowly looking at all four of the people that stood in front her and began to speak.

"I am Princess Amaya Daughter of Earth King Siyu and Earth Queen Diayu. I was born a half-breed, able to bend both earth and fire. Therefore I am a fire bender with royal blood flowing through my veins. I was born a vampire, not turned into one. That means that I am higher rank than you admiral Zhao." She said, while throwing the last part in with a dangerously low growl.

All of them looked to one another in pure astonishment. Never before had they ever heard of a royal half-breed. Ozai studied Amaya for what seemed like for ever than order his guards to release her. The guards walked over and did as they were commanded. Once the shackles were off of amayas wrist she rubbed them then looked back up to the fire lord.

"Does the king know what you are?" Ozai asked.

"Yes he does, and he's been trying to kill me ever since he found out, that's why the admiral over here spotted me in ba sin se."

"How long have you been running?" Ozai asked.

"I haven't been running, I've fought off every soldier that he's sent after me. He found out when I was eight and I'm twenty one now, so for about thirteen years.

Ozai studied her once again before he spoke.

"You may stay in the palace with us since you're a royal vampire. This is my son Prince Zuko, and my daughter Princess Azula. They can show you around the nation and how to get whatever it is that you need, and there is no need for you to worry about expenses, everything will be covered……..Welcome to our home." Ozai said in a hard tone.

Amaya nodded to the fire lord then thanked him.

**I know ozai is out of character, but he's not trying to dominate the world in my story. He's just the firelord. Everybody else will be sorta out of character as well so bare with me, I hope you guys liked it, the next chapter will be up soon……please Review wherther you like it or not!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter 2 hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last airbender nor do I own the characters.**

It had been about a week since Amaya had first arrived at the fire nation. She was given a huge room that was only a couple doors away from princess Azula. When Amaya walked into the room for the first time she was both amazed and shocked by what stood inside. The walls were painted in a dark red color that resembled the color of blood, and all the furniture was black. There was lots of decorations the color of gold along with quite a few fire nation insignias scattered around. To the left of the living area were two large dark red doors with gold designs engraved in them that led to the sleeping camber. Inside the room laid the most beautiful furniture Amaya had ever seen they were black as well, and also had beautiful gold designs etched into them. The walls of the room were also dark red, but unlike in the living area the room had long gold sheers that were held by a beautifully designed black rod with a gold fire nation insignia on each end, that covered the glass doors that led to the balcony. The bathroom had the same exact designs and colors as well. Everything was so dark and sinister, but Amaya loved it. She loved how dark the room was, and how cold it always was, but most of all she loved the black satin sheets and comforter that laid on her king size bed. It had been along time since she had ever slept in a bed so comfortable, and she loved it.

The whole week she pretty much stayed in her room resting, unless Azula and her friends mai and ty lee came to visit her, which was everyday for about three hours. They would sit in her room and talk, well ty lee did most of the talking, Amaya, mai and Azula usually just laid on her bed eating shit with one another. Amaya grew kind of found of the princess and her two best friends over the week. She had heard by a lot of people that the princess was usually a bitch to anyone she met, but Amaya never saw that side of her, when Azula was around Amaya it was as if they had been friends for years. Mai at first was kind of quite and usually kept to her self, but after a couple days she started to open up and became more friendly, and ty lee was well………happy..._all_ the time.

Today the princess and her friends hadn't come to her room yet, and she had to admit she was kind of happy. She didn't want to stay in the room and talk for three hours again, she wanted spar with someone. It had been a month since she had practiced her bending, and she was starting to feel like she was getting out of shape, so she decided to go find a place and a person to spar with. She walked out of her room and started heading down the hall having no clue where she was going. There were so many different hallways and doors to go through and enter. She tried to look for someone, whether they were servants or guards, but no one seemed to be around. She wandered around going through different doors and hallways for what seemed like a half an hour, until she walked into (literally) the fire lord himself.

"Oh…..my lord I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Amaya said as she bowed her head down in respect for the man.

The fire lord looked at her then raised his hand telling her to go back to her original stance, and nodded his head at her.

"Its quite alright Princess Amaya……are you lost?" the fire lord asked in a normal tone.

"Um ya….. I was trying to find a place where I could train or spar with someone. Would you mine pointing me in the right direction?" She asked hoping that he would.

He chuckled a little bit and shook his head before he spoke again.

"Your going the complete opposite way."

"Figures….just my luck." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Here follow me I will escort you to our training grounds." He said as he started to walk the way that Amaya had come from.

"My lord I wouldn't want to make you go out of your way, all you have to do is tell me where to go."

"Nonsense princess, I have no more affairs to deal with for the rest of the day. My son is sparring right now, and I would like to see his progress, not to mention I would like to see what you are capable of."

Amaya nodded to the fire lord, and started to follow behind him to there destination. It took the about ten minutes to arrive to the onside training grounds, and they didn't say a word to each other the whole time. As Amaya walked through the doors that led into the training grounds she saw to figures sparring with one another. When they got closer she was able to make out the two males faces. One of them she had no idea who he was, but the other was Prince Zuko. She watched as he through punches shooting out blue flames at his opponent, and couldn't help but be kind of intrigued. He was a great fire bender, and not to mention had a killer body, Amaya thought to herself. He was fighting with out a shirt, and he was sweating from the fight. Amaya couldn't help but stare at his muscles as the flexed every time he attacked his opponent. He had to be around six feet, with pale skin, and reddish hazel eyes, like her own. His hair was choppy and went down to the middle of his nose, and he had this scar on his left eye_. I wonder where he got that from_, Amaya thought to herself. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't even realize that the duel was over, and zuko and the other guy where now standing in front of her.

Zuko looked down at the girl that looked like she was in a daze and gave her a puzzled look.

"Are you okay Princess Amaya?" He asked

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of his voice.

"Yes I'm fine, I was just lost in thoughts." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"You did well today my son." The fire lord said.

"Thanks father."

"So what are you doing out here Princess, if you don't mind me asking." Zuko asked her.

"She came out here to spar with someone." The fire lord said before she could answer.

"Oh….I see, so who are you sparring against?" Zuko asked.

"Well I have no idea, I was hoping that someone would be out here and willing to spar me." Amaya said.

"I'll fight you." Came a voice from behind them.

Amaya turned around and saw none other than the Admiral Zhao. He looked at her and shot her a nasty look before walking up to greet both the fire lord and Prince Zuko. Amaya stared at the man with disgust, she couldn't stand him, and she wanted to fight him and put him in his place.

"Admiral we don't know how advanced the princess's fire bending is, you might be too much for her." The fire lord said.

"No No No…….I would love to spar the admiral." Amaya said as she smirked at Zhao.

"Excellent, right this way _Princess_." Zhao spat at her.

Zuko and his father decided to stay and watch their duel. They walked over to a bench and sat down watching the two of them readying themselves. While they were finishing their preparations Zuko noticed his sister and her two friends walking towards him.

"What's happening?" Azula asked them.

"Princess Amaya is sparring with Zhao." Zuko Told her.

"Wow this should be interesting." Azula said.

Zuko nodded to his sister then turn his attention back to the Admiral and princess. Amaya was standing there waiting for Zhao to finish what ever it was that he was doing, and looked like she was annoyed that he was taking so long. He watched as she tapped her foot up and down, and couldn't help but look at the rest of her body. She had a slim figure, and beautiful skin. Her hair was always in a bun so he had no idea how long it was and how she looked with it down. He had to admit she was beautiful, and her eyes, they were so bright and fierce looking. He had only seen her a couple times through out the week that she had been here, and each time he saw her, she acted like he wasn't there._ My sister probably told her about all the girls I slept with then left when I was finished. Its not that I liked to fuck then leave, but all of the girls were just so ditzy and weak, I want a girl that is smart and strong enough to take care of herself. I still haven't seemed to have found a girl that was worth my time and appreciation...Oh well who gives a shit what Azula told her, she's probably weak like all of the other girls, _Zuko thought to him self.

Zhao was finally done messing around and turned towards Amaya and got into his fighting stance waiting for someone to signal that the duel had started. Zuko watched as one of the servants walked over to the gong and banged it. The fight had started. Zhao started to through a series flames toward Amaya who just dodged with grace. This went on for about two more minutes, then Amaya charge towards Zhao still dodging every attack he seemed to throw at her and struck him right in the stomach. The wind got knocked out of him, and he doubled over trying to catch his breath. Amaya took this opportunity and kneed him in the head successfully breaking his nose again. Zhao staggered back and yelled out of both pain and anger, and started to attack her with so much force. She ran towards him again still able to dodge his attacks and front flipped behind him, then punched him in the center of his spine making him arch forward in pain. She then kicked him behind his knees making them give way under his weight. He fell to the floor hard. Amaya walked away from him and waited for him to get back up to fight her again. He took a minute then finally got up. He had blood everywhere, all over his face, his chest and his pants. He looked at her like he was a mad man ready to go on a killing spree.

"Fire bend!! No more physical combat!! You wanted to duel then fire bend!!" Zhao yelled at her.

"Are you afraid that you might lose against me if you fire bend? I bet you're the weakest firer bender alive!!" He growled at her.

"Fine you want me to fire bend here we go." She said as she sent a weak flame towards him.

"That's all you got…..This will be over fast." He growled at her.

He started to throw flames at her again, and she dodged them throwing a couple weak flames when ever she got a chance. The fire lord Zuko and Azula watched as they fought and were surprised at how weak her fire bending was. Zuko shook his head. She had just confirmed that she was indeed weak like all the girls he had been with. _I was right...like always, _he thought to himself.

Zhao dodged one her weak flames them summoned a fire ball with his left arm and shot in straight at her stomach, successfully hitting her dead on. She flew back a couple of feet, and hit the floor. She stood up slowly and doused the flames that were burning her shirt away. Once the flames where out she pulled off her shirt revealing an undershirt that showed half of her stomach and back. Zuko watched as she pulled off her shirt, and could help but admire the view of her slender arched back. _She really does have a nice body_, zuko thought to himself. As she stood up straight zuko noticed that she had a tattoo on her lower back, but he could quite make out what it said due to how far away she was. He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard zhao laughing like an idiot.

Zhao stood there with a triumphant look on his face and started to laugh at her.

"Well Well Well…..your not so tough when your fire bending are you…. Princess!!" He spat mockingly at her.

"You're WEAk!!" He shouted at her while laughing.

Amaya looked at the admiral hard and got back into her fighting stance.

"What are you going to do!! Your flames don't produce enough heat let alone burn anything!! Why don't you just admit that your weak, and don't deserve to be so highly ranked among us truly powerful vampires."

Amaya stared at the admiral with such hatred. Her eyes started to glow, and her fangs started to show.

"Fine you want a fight, here you go." She hissed at him.

She ran towards him and jumped into the air over one of the fire ball that's Zhao hand thrown to her, and kicked her left leg out towards him producing a powerful white flame, then kicked her right one doing the same as before, then landed on the ground gracefully. This took Zhao by surprise, and the flames hit his chest. He flew back several feet away from the training grounds and hit the floor hard. Amaya walked towards him and smirked evilly at him.

"You lose admiral…….you should never underestimate your opponent, any good and smart leader would know this……but you admiral are ignorant…..your way to full of your self, your cocky." She told him with a hard tone.

Zhao watched as she turned away from him and started to walk towards the people that were watching their spar. He hated her so much, and he couldn't stand that she had just defeated him. He stood up and through one more powerful attack at her out of anger. Amaya sensed his movements and turned around just in time to deflect the flames. Once the flames were gone she stomped on the ground making a boulder shoot up then sent it straight for Zhao. Zhao didn't have enough time to dodge it, and it hit him right in the center of his stomach. He flew back again and fell on his ass. Amaya walked up to him with sparks forming at her finger tips and looked at the admiral with disgust.

Zuko and everyone else was shock when Amaya produced white flames and finished off the duel between her and Zhao. _That was amazing, I was wrong about her, _Zuko thought to him self. They all started to walk to the two of them and noticed Zhao attack Amaya with her back turned. Zuko was about to jump in front of her and deflect the flames but was beat to the punch. He watched as she doused the flames and sent a boulder at him, and then started to walk toward him with sparks forming at her finger tips. _She can bend lightning?_ He thought to himself.

"This is how the great Admiral Zhao acts when defeated. You have no honor. I will never understand how you stumbled upon your rank in the military….. If you ever do that again I will not hesitate to kill you with a powerful bolt of lightning." She said in a dangerously low tone.

Zhao noticed the whole royal family standing behind her and lowered his head in shame.

"You have shamed to both your self and me. I will not tolerate such behavior from an admiral in my army. After what I have seen here today I've come to the conclusion that I have made a mistake in promoting you to admiral. You are here by stripped from your rank. Guards escort Zhao off of the premises." The fire lord order.

The guards came and picked up Zhao who was staring at Amaya with vengeance showing through his eyes, and hauled him out of the palace. Amaya ignored him and turned around to face everyone who was behind her, and found that everyone's eyes were on her.

"That was amazing." Ty lee said as she stepped out from behind azula.

"Thanks." Amaya said as she smiled at her.

"When did your flames turn white?" Ozai asked.

"When I was ten."

" When did the turn blue?"

"When I was eight."

"You're a prodigy."

"Yes I know."

"How did you learn to firebend?" zuko asked her.

"Scrolls."

"You became a powerful bender, by learning from scrolls."

"Well ya, who was going to teach me, i couldn't let anyone know what i could do, well except for my mother. i practiced everyday for about five hours, and over the past thirteen years I had fought numerous soldiers that my father kept sending after me. so ya i've had alot of practice."

"So if you knew that you could beat Zhao with no problem why did you fake being a weak fire bender? Mai asked.

"Because I've fought people like him before. Once they figure out that the opponent is weaker than them, they let there guard down and underestimate them. That's when I show my full power and attack. I know I could of beat him faster if I would have attacked him to my fell extent, but then I wouldn't have been able to see his face when he figured out I was ten time more powerful than he could ever dream to be. He's ignorant, and I can't stand him. I wanted to put him in his place."

"Well you certainly did that." Zuko told her as he looked at her with a flirtatious smile.

Amaya looked at zuko who was now looking at her with a flirtatious smile spreading across his face, and smiled lightly back. She then turned to azula, and noticed her rolling her eyes at him, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Zuko keep it in your pants." Azula said to him.

"What, i was just smiling at her. Is there something wrong with that."

Azula looked at amaya and shook her head and rolled her eyes. Amaya just smiled and shook her head.

Ozai who was ignoring his children decided to find out more about amayas life.

"How did your father find out what you were?"

The question took amaya by surprise, she was paying attention to zuko and azula bickering with one another, and had completely forgot that ozai was there.

"My twin brother followed me out the forest where i used to practice, and saw me fire bending then ran back to my father and told him."

"What did your father do when he told him." Ty lee asked.

"He called me my mother and my two year old brother into his thrown room an-."

"Why would he call them as well." Mai asked.

"Because they were my punishment..."

"what do you mean."

"He wanted to punish me with more than just death...so he brought my mother and brother in and killed the both of them... he killed my mother because she gave birth to a traitorous half-breed who was also a vampire, as he said. And he killed my two year old brother because he thought he could posses the same traitorous traits as me. He killed them and then told me that there deaths were on my shoulders, that it was because of me that they were dead. I have to admit i was devastated, i was so angry and hurt and full of pain. i went to attack him but two soldiers grabbed my arms and stopped me. he told them to take me to the prison cell and to let me rot."

"Wow thats horrible." Ty lee said.

"How did you escape." Mai asked.

"I killed the two soldiers that were restraining me then ran away."

"wow you've had a hard life." Zuko said

"Ya well thats just the beginning of it." amaya said.

"Well I'm sort of tired now so I'm going to head back to my room. Thanks for showing me where the training grounds where." She said to the fire lord.

"No problem, it was quite entertaining."

She smiled at everyone then started to walk to her chambers.

**So ya this chapter doesn't really have anything to do with vampires, but I needed to show amayas strength, and get rid of Zhao. Again everyone is out of character, but ya I need them to be for this story. The next chapters will start to have more vampirism so ya. I hope you liked it, please review review review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for reading and reviewing….I know I review like everyday but my husbands away at sea (Navy) so I home by myself with a lot of time on my hands so ya. I hope you guys like this chapter, I have to admit its my favorite 1. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last airbender nor do I own the characters. **

Amaya awoke with a start. She sat up panting and sweating profusely. Her thirst was getting the best of her. She was craving the taste of blood, and wanted it now. She could have order one of the servants to bring her quarts of blood that they stocked up on for the royal family, but she didn't want that. She wanted to hunt her pray down and have the pleasure of feeling her fangs digging into the flesh of a human being, to feel the warmth of the blood running down her throat satisfying her thirst. She wasn't cruel, she would never attack innocent people that were minding there own business; she wouldn't touch women or children either. The only people she went after were men, but not just any man, she went after the ones that would try and attack her as she roamed through the streets at night, the ones that would try and take advantage of a young girl because she was weaker then them, the ones that rapped and killed innocent people. She never killed anyone for pure fun, only to satisfy her damn thirst.

She got out of her bed and put on a pair of shoes. She was already wearing black shorts that went down to her knees, and tight black shirt that showed a little bit of her stomach. She went to the bathroom and took a towel to wipe off the sweat that was dripping down her forehead, and then looked at her self in the mirror. She took the hair tie out of her hair, and let the long wavy locks fall gracefully down to the middle of her back, along with her choppy bangs that went down to the middle of her nose. She left her hair down looking at her self one last time then went over to the glass doors that led to her balcony and opened them. It was pouring outside, but she didn't care, all she could think about was her prey. She stood on the ledge of the balcony that was two stories high, and jumped down landing gracefully on the floor. As soon as she hit the floor the rain started to drench her, her hair laid flat against her back and face, and her clothes were clinging uncomfortably onto her body, but she paid no attention to this. She started to walk straight looking for a way to get past the palace walls when she stumbled upon a whole in the wall. She crawled through it and started to walk into town looking for the man that she knew was going to try and take advantage her.

The streets were dark and quite, only a few people were wondering around, but none of them were the ones that she desired. She kept walking going towards were all of the lower class fire nation citizens had lived. Out of all the places she traveled to, she always noticed that all of the murderers and thief's hung around those parts of the nations. As she was heading into they're territory she started to see the all of the low life scum's walking around eying her like she was a piece of candy. She lowered her head and smirked evilly knowing that she would soon satisfy her thirst. She turned down a dark alleyway and heard foot steps creeping up behind her. She stopped walking and couldn't help but chuckle lightly at how predictable these idiots were. She turned around and pretended to act like she was a scared helpless girl that was lost. The man stepped out of the shadows with a wide grin on his face and began to slowly walk towards her.

"A beautiful helpless young lady like your self shouldn't be wondering around these streets at night alone….. There are a lot of bad people out here that would hurt and take advantage of you." He said as he smirked at her.

"Please sir, I'm lost I need to get home…. Can you help me find my way back." She asked still acting.

"Sure…..but there will be a price." He said as his eyes turned dark.

Amaya still playing her part gulped visibly and started to walk backwards.

"What price? She asked as her voice noticeably cracked.

"Nothing big...just your body." He said as he trapped her against the wall.

"No please let me go…….I swear to Agni, if you touch me the wrong way I will-."

"You will what." He said as he brought his right hand to her breast squeezing roughly.

When his hand made contact with her breast she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She opened her eyes which were now glowing and exposed her fangs. The man caught sight of what she was and tried to run away, but she grabbed him before he could escape. He started to fight and yell trying to get away from her grasp, but she ended earth bending his hands and feet to the wall so he couldn't move, and his mouth so no one would here his screams.

"You know you really shouldn't walk around all alone by your self at night, there are a lot of bad people out here that could hurt you." She hissed in his ear mockingly.

She moved her head back to look at the man's face and saw horror written all over it. Normally she didn't take this much pleasure in what she was doing, but this guy was asking for it, he was about to rape her, and maybe even kill her, so she ignored his pleading looks and proceeded to move her head towards his neck. She licked her lips already starting to feel the sensations that the blood would give her as it flowed into her mouth, how the warmth of it would caress her throat as it made its way down. She couldn't take it any more; she opened her mouth and brought her fangs down hard onto the nape of the man's neck. The blood started to flow out and fill her mouth. Her knees started to weaken as her senses went flying through the roof. She drank until there was nothing left, then released the man and stepped back. Blood was spilling out of the sides of her mouth and her eyes were still glowing. It was still pouring hard, and the feel of the warmth inside her and the cold rain beating down on her body mixed together was exhilarating.

She looked at the man she had just killed and shot him a dirty look before she released the earth around his hands, feet, and mouth letting his body fall lifelessly to the floor. As she did this she sensed some one coming up behind her, and from the vibrations he was giving off she knew exactly who it was.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as she turned around and gave him a devilish smile.

"I might ask the same about you Princess Amaya." Zuko said as he looked at her up and down.

"You do know that we have servants that can bring you-"Zuko started to say but was cut off.

"I know your servants would bring it when I ask, but even you would have to admit drinking that cold blood is not very well….. satisfying." She said as she half smiled at him.

Zuko smirked at her last statement, he understood exactly what she meant, and that was the reason he was out here as well. He looked at her and noticed she had her hair down, it was the first time he had ever seen her like that. Her hair was plastered to her face and back, and water was dripping down onto her body, and the way she was looking at him with the blood flowing out of the sides of her mouth made her look irresistible to him.

"You're so beautiful." Zuko said trying to get her to come on to him.

"Ummm….thank you." She said as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do I get a feeling that you don't like me?"

"Maybe because it's true." She said as she winked at him.

"Is it because of what Azula told you?"

"That depends, what do you think she told me."

"That I use girls for my own pleasure then throw them away like a piece of trash."

She looked at him and couldn't help but smile and shake her head. _I can't believe he fell for that, I guess he's not as smart as he looks._ She thought to herself.

"Well she didn't tell me anything about you, but I'm glad you clarified who you really are to me?" She said as smiled at him.

_I can't believe I fell for that, what the hell is wrong with me. _He thought to himself.

"Wow….ya….that was stupid of me…… Well I guess I should explain." He started to say.

"No need Prince Zuko, I wasn't interested anyways." She said as she walked by him smirking and eying him wickedly leaving him in the alley alone.

She knew it was a lie. Please, she was very interested, but she wasn't going to end up being another girl that the famous prince Zuko fucked and left. She still had her dignity, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Zuko watched as she walked by and felt like kicking him self in the ass. Usually when it came to girls he would have them all over him with in a minute, but this girl she was something else. She was smart, witty, strong and gorgeous. Any other guy would have thought that he just fucked up any chances of him hooking up with her, but he just saw it as a challenge, and he had to admit he hadn't been challenged like this in a while. He saw the way she looked at him as she walked by, she was playing with him, playing hard to get. He knew she felt something for him. He let a small smile play at his lips and turned to go back to his room.

_Tomorrow…….Tomorrow I'll see how long the little game shes playing will last before she breaks and gives into me like every other girl has. _Zuko thought to himself.

**Hope you like it!! Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender, nor do I own the characters.**

Zhao couldn't stand her; no he hated her, that stupid little bitch. She took everything he had going for him away. She would pay, yes they would all pay for what they did to him.

Zhao had left the fire nation holding a huge grudge against that little cunt. With him no longer being in the militia there was no reason for him to be there, but that wasn't the reason he left. He left because he wanted revenge, not only against Amaya, but against the royal family that through him away like a piece of shit. He traveled only at night due to obvious reasons, heading towards the earth kingdom of Omashu. No longer was the fire nation going to be unreachable; no longer were they going to be the untouchable, impenetrable nation. They betrayed him, so he'll betray them.

--

Zuko woke up around two in the afternoon well rested. He usually didn't sleep this late, but last night was very eventful for him. After he had been left in the alleyway by Amaya, he couldn't stop thinking about her. _Who the hell was she to think she could toy with him. She should be flattered that the prince of the fire nation had even considered her,_ he thought as he sat up in his bed. He shook his head trying to rid his mind of the thoughts, and got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He had a lot of important things to take care of today, and he couldn't be thinking about pointless things. He disrobed himself the step into the shower and turned the water on. Once he turned the knob the pipes started to make noises indicating that the hot water was on its way. Zuko inhaled and exhaled waiting for the hot steamy water to glide down his body, caressing his aching muscles, but was surprised when it wasn't hot water that came out, it was freezing. Usually he would have jumped out of the shower and yelled, but the feeling of the cold water hitting his head and chest brought Amaya back into his thoughts.

_It was dark out and pouring rain. He was walking down the street savoring the feeling of have the cold droplets of water beating down on his face and body. He had just finished satisfying his thirst, and was heading back to the palace to get some sleep. The streets were dark and peaceful, only a couple of people who were up to no good were roaming around. As he made his way down the main street almost nearing the wealthy part of the fire nation, he spotted a girl walking into a dark alleyway with a man following behind her. At first he was just going to ignore them and continue to walk, but something in the back of his head was telling him to go see what they were doing._

_He climbed up on the roof of the building and looked down at the two people. At first he had no clue who they were, but that instantly changed when the girl started to speak. It was Amaya. What the hell is she doing out here, he thought to himself. He watched as she turned around to the man that had followed her into the alley and looked at him like she was afraid of him._

"_A beautiful helpless young lady like your self shouldn't be wondering around these streets at night alone….. There are a lot of bad people out here that would hurt and take advantage of you."_

_He should take his own advice, he thought to himself._

"_Please sir, I'm lost I need to get home…..can you help me find my way home." She said_

_You have got to be kidding me Zuko thought to him self as laughed lightly so she couldn't here him._

"_Sure but there will be a price." The man said._

_A Price……what an idiot. He watched as Amaya gulped looking like a frighten little girl and started to back away…. She's a good actress; he had to admit, or a good liar at that. _

"_What price." She said looking like she was on verge of tears._

_A really good actress._

"_Nothing big...just your body." _

_Zuko watched as he trapped her body between the wall and his own body grabbed her breast, and couldn't help but feel both anger and jealousy… where it came from he had no idea. He was about to jump down and a pry that dirty peasant off of her but he ended up noticing a change in how Amaya was acting. Her eyes were glowing and she was showing the man her fangs. He had to admit she was one of the hottest vampires that he had ever seen._

_The man started to yell and fight her trying to get away, but Amaya ended up earth bending him to the wall and covering his mouth with it as well._

_He watched as she moved her head towards his neck and thought she was about to bite him, but instead of her doing that she lingered by his ear like she was going to say something._

"_You know you really shouldn't walk around all alone by your self at night, there are a lot of bad people out here that could hurt you."_

_He couldn't help but smile at the irony that she had just placed into the guys lap. She was too much. She looked back at the guy for a moment analyzing his face then moved her head back to his neck biting harshly into his neck. He watched as she sucked both the life and blood out of him then moved back when she was finished to look at him. _

_Her breathing was rigid and blood was rushing down the sides of her mouth. The way her chest was heaving in and out, and the way the rain was running down her slender body following every curve her body had to offer, was arousing him. He was going to leave with out letting her know he was there, but he was way too hypnotized by the way her body was moving, and that's when he confronted her and they had there little talk._

Zuko was brought back out of his thoughts when the water went from freezing and scorching hot.

"Damn this fucking shower, can't a prince take a shower with out getting frozen or burned to death." He yelled to no one but him self.

He soon finished his shower and got dressed in his royal clothing and amour. He stood in front of a mirror that was hanging in his room and stared at his reflection trying to figure out a way to get Amaya break. He stood there for a couple more minutes thinking, and then let a small smirk tug at the corners of her lips. He knew exactly how he was going to start to break her.

--

It was around three in the afternoon, and Azula, mai and ty lee were heading to amayas room. They knocked on the door and no one answered, so they knocked one more time but harder. There was still no answer.

"Do you think she's in there?" ty lee asked.

"Who knows, there's only one way to find out?" Azula said as she opened the door.

The living area was empty and dark, so they walked to her bedroom doors that were opened slightly and walked in.

"Princess Amaya." Mai called.

"Leave me alone I'm sleeping." Amaya said as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Oh come on Amaya its three in the afternoon get the hell up." Azula said as she pulled the covers off of Amaya.

"What the hell……Azula ima kill you!!" Amaya yelled as she looked at her with a hard expression on her face.

Azula, Mai and Ty lee all looked at one another with wicked grins tugging at the corner of there lips, and nodded to one another. Amaya watched as Azula made her way to the sheers gripping them with her hands as she turned around and smiled evilly to her.

"Don't…you… dare." Amaya said narrowing her eyes at the princess.

Azula's grin grew wider as she yanked them open out letting the sunlight come in. Amaya hastily slammed her head into the pillow yelling muffled threats to Azula and the girls. She lifted her head little by little trying to let her eyes get used to the sun that was pouring in, and took a deep breath. Azula and her friends were cracking up laughing at how she reacted. Amayas eyes were finally adjusted to the light, and she stood up slowly trying to determine which of them she was going to strangle first. Azula mai and ty lee all took note of what she was thinking and laughed even harder.

"Calm down Amaya, we were just playing." Azula said as she kept on laughing.

"Well I'm not a morning person so ya, don't mess with me." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"News flash princess, its three in the afternoon." Mai said in her dull tone.

"Ya well I went to bed late last night." She said as she sat back down on her bed and rubbed her eyes.

Azula was about to ask her why but was interrupted by a servant who walked into the room holding dark red roses and a little black box.

"Pardon me princesses……Princess Amaya, this is from Prince Zuko. The servant said as she handed them to her.

"Thank you."

The servant bowed then took her leave. Azula, Mai and ty lee all stood the with their eyebrows raised.

"My brother gave these to you." Azula said with disgust.

"I guess so." She said as she chuckled lightly and shook her head, _god he just doesn't stop_, she thought to her self.

"What's in the box." Ty lee asked.

Amaya opened the black box and found a beautiful bracelet with red sapphires. She took it out and showed the girls. Ty lee gasped at its beauty, and mai nodded her head, Azula looked to the bracelet then to Amaya and gave her a questioning look.

"Amaya there's something you should know about my brother he-."

"I know …….he sleeps with girls for his own pleasure the throws them to the side."

"How the hell did you know."

"He told me."

"Why the hell would he tell you."

"Well I kind of tricked him into telling me."

"How?" Mai asked.

"Well last night he told me I was beautiful, and I sort of gave him the cold shoulder. Then he asked me why he got the feeling that I didn't like him, and told him because it was probably true. He then asked me if I didn't like him because of what Azula had told me about him, and I said that depends on what he thought you told me. He then told me about the girls and all that crap, and tried to explain it to me, but I told him I wasn't interested in him anyways." She said with a smirk.

"What an idiot………Sooo are interested." Azula asked.

"Don't get me wrong your brother's hot, but no I'm not interested like that, he seems like a jerk. I know he's doing this just to try and get into my pants.

"Yup that's exactly what he's doing. So what are you going to do?"

"Have a little fun." She said as she smirked wickedly.

"Where's your brother now?" Amaya asked.

"He's in his room with his three friends." Azula said.

"Can you show me where it is?

"Sure."

"Ok let me get dressed."

Amaya walked into the bathroom and got dressed into a black shirt that only covered half of her body, with sleeves that went down to her elbows, and through on a regular pair of black pants and a pair of boot. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her self and decided to leave her hair down. She walked out and grabbed the box that carried the bracelet and told Azula to lead the way.

The walk wasn't very far, his room was only like three minutes away from hers. Azula went up to the door and opened it without warning and barged right in. Zuko and his friends were all sitting in the living area each shit with one another that is until Azula walked in on them.

"What the hell do you want, don't you know how to knock?" He growled at her.

"Oh come down zuzu, you and your temper." She said as she walked over to one of the guys and gave him a kiss.

Amaya watched from the doorway as she did this and figured that he was her boyfriend, she also say mai and ty lee run to the other two and did the same.

"Amaya, this is my boyfriend Kenji, and Nobo over here is ty lee's man, and Taro is Mai's. Guys this is Princess Amaya."

"Hey what's up." They all said in unison.

"Hey." She said back.

"Hello Princess Amaya." Zuko said slyly.

"Hello Prince Zuko." She said still standing at the door.

"Did you receive the flowers and gift that I sent you?" He asked as he looked over to his friends and winked at them.

"Yes that's why I'm here." She said as she walked over to Zuko who was sitting in a chair. She stood in front of him for a second eying him seductively then straddled him. When Amaya sat on him Zuko couldn't help but smile. _I knew she would give into me sooner or later, _He thought him self.

She leaned forward and put her arms around his shoulders and brought her head towards his face caressing his cheek with hers. Zuko who was gloating to his self in his head put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Her body was so soft, and her hair smelled like rain. Amaya moved her head back so that she could look Zuko in the eyes and gave him a small seductive smile before moving to his ear to speak.

"Listen I know your Prince Zuko son of the Fire Lord, and I know you get what ever you want when ever you want, and that you have all the money in the world to by things and people, but let me make my self very clear…..I am not a common whore that you could buy flashy jewelry for in exchange for sex, I'm not a prostitute. You take good care in remembering that." She hissed softly into his ears and she slid the black box back in his hands.

"When you learn how to treat a girl right then come talk to me." She said as she took his ear lobe into her mouth piercing the skin with her fangs. Zuko let out a grunt as she did this and squeezed the sides of her stomach as she sucked the blood flowing out of the wound.

She sucked and bit down on it lightly one last time then moved her head back to look at him. Zuko looked at her face and saw his blood on her lips. She licked her lips seductively then got off of him and started to walk towards the door. Azula mai and ty lee all said good bye to their boyfriends then walked out the door. Amaya who was the last one to exit turned and said one last thing before she shut the door.

"You taste pretty good for a jerk." She said as she winked at him.

Zuko watched as she left and closed the door. His friends were staring at him with pure shock written over there faces.

"What the hell was that about." Kenji asked.

Zuko ignored his question and just stared at the door. No one has ever tasted his blood before. He would never allow any of the tramps he slept with to bite him. This was the first time it had ever happened. He should have been pissed, but he wasn't, he was intrigued. He knew; she knew exactly what she was doing to him. She was playing with his mind, and he had to admit it was working. The more she turned him down the more he wanted her.

**Thankx for reading hope you guys liked it!! Please review!!**

**I also want to that who has been reviewing constantly:**

AvatarAiris: I really appreciate your input, I always look forward to your comments.

Ladie J.: Again thankx for reviewing, I hope you like the rest of the chapters as well, Can't wait to here what you think.

StarzXmooN: Thankx a lot. Hope you like the next chapters.

zukoo1212: thank you for reviewing

perezusn: thankx for reviewing I hope I met you expectations.

Eddi: Thank you as well.

Hopefully I will get more reviewers soon…. I don't care what you write; tell me what you think whether it's bad or good…. THANKX AGAIN!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Just so every1 knows, all of the characters are older; I know I forgot to say that in the beginning. Zuko and his friends are 23, and Amaya and Azula, mai, and ty lee are 21.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender, nor do I own the characters.**

**Thank you ****AvatarAiris****, ****Ladie J.****, and ****SgtHydra**** for reviewing I really appreciate it.**

**And as to SgtHydra the reason I don't have the gaang in this fic is because they don't really go well with it… I thought about for a while before I started writing, and I just can't seem to find a way to bring them in…. And there will be conflicts with humans coming up; right now I'm just trying to develop a relationship between Amaya and Zuko. Sorry if you see the characters starting to get kind of dull, but the story will start to pick up with in a couple of chapters. ******

Three days had gone by since Zuko had last seen Amaya. Ever since the day she had come to his room, he had been really busy helping his father out with political problems, so he had no time to eat shit. Of course that didn't mean that he never thought about Amaya, on the contrary, she was on his mind a lot.

_They way she looked at him, eying him seductively. The way her hips swayed back and forth as she made her way over to him, as she ran her hands along the sides of curvature body. Everything about her was so…..he had no words to explain it. And when she touched him, gods…..her touch was gentle but yet so fierce, like nothing he ever felt before. When she straddled him, his heart came to a complete stop. No girl has ever had this effect on him…..no girl. What really pushed his lustful feelings for her over the edge was when her cold soft lips met his ear. As she sucked, bit and teased his body responded with sending jolts of pure ecstasy from head to toe. He knew there were people in his room when this happened, but he couldn't help but grunt at both the pain and pleasure he felt and she pierced his skin with her fang. The feeling of her sucking his blood from his wound was it for him, he couldn't take it anymore, if it she didn't stop when she did and got up, there would be no telling what he would have done next. He wanted her so bad, but she wouldn't give in, she just kept playing with his head._

"Fine if that's how she wants to play, then ima step up to the plate and give her a taste of her own medicine." He said as he lay in bed waiting for sleep to take him.

He thought about the subject for a couple more minutes before he fell asleep with a wicked smile on his face.

--

It was around nine in the morning, and Amaya was sitting in her living area bored out her mind. Usually she was never awake this early, but this particular morning was different. She woke up well rested and wide awake. She sat for a couple of minutes before she finally found out what she wanted to do. She 

stood up and stretched and made her way towards Princess Azula's room. On the way there she ran into mai and ty lee.

"Hey Princess Amaya." Ty lee said.

"Hey guys what's up."

"Nothing we just finished doing some things for the fire lord, and were going to go to Princess Azula's room but she's still sleeping." Mai said.

"So what are you doing?" Ty lee asked.

"I'm going to Azula's room."

"But she's sleeping." Ty lee said.

"I know Paybacks a bitch isn't it." She said as she grinned widely at the girls.

"Want to come along."

"Sure." They both said in Unisom.

"This should be priceless." Mai said.

Amaya turned the knob and walked into the living area which was similar to hers and saw nothing but darkness. She looked to the two girls and told them to keep quite as they made there way into her room. The room was also pitch black as well, but that was good, she didn't want Azula to she her face. She pointed to the corner of the room and told mai and ty lee to stand over there and keep quite. The girls walked over there and stared at the princess wondering what she had planed.

Amaya walked quietly over to her bed and lifted the covers praying to Agni that she didn't wake her in the process. Her prayers were answered Azula was still sound asleep. She slid into the bed as quietly as she could trying not to move too much. Once she was nice and comfy she turned sideways to look at the princess. Azula was turned the opposite way from her laying on her side. Amaya took a deep breath and tried to hold back her laughter and began to speak in a deep manly tone.

"Hey baby." She said.

Azula started to move when she heard the sound of the voice and sat up trying to see where it came from.

"Kenji?"

"Ya baby it's me, lay down you don't need to sit up." Amaya said as she watched her comply.

"What are you doing in here; I thought I told you to leave last night." Azula said still facing the opposite direction from Amaya with her eyes still closed.

"I know baby…..It was just so good last night I had to come back for more." She said as she tried hard not to laugh.

"Well you were being a bad boy last night, and I needed to teach you a lesson." Azula said as she tried to back her body up against Amaya, but Amaya quickly moved father away knowing once Azula body touched hers she would figure out she wasn't Kenji due to obvious reasons.

"Well maybe I should be a bad boy more often…. I never knew you could be such a naughty girl."

"I'm feeling kind of naughty right now." Azula said as she was about to turn around but ended up pausing do to the laughter of both mai and ty lee.

What the hell she yelled as she lit all the candles in the room with one wave of her hand. She turned over and found a person laying next to her that wasn't Kenji. Out of reflex she jumped out of her bed missing her footing and fell flat on the floor. Zuko, Kenji and some girl they were with heard Azula's scream and rushed into her room. Zuko and kenji both stormed through the door and into the room frantically and stared dumbfounded at what was in front of the.

Mai and ty lee were in the corner of the room cracking up laughing, Amaya was laying on the bed cracking up as well, and Azula was laying on the floor glaring daggers at all three of them.

"What the hells going on." Kenji asked

"I'm going to kill you Amaya." Azula yelled

"Oh calm down princess it was just a joke." she said in a mocking tone.

"I WAS SLEEPING!!" She yelled as she stood up and crossed her arms.

Amaya let her laughter die then got off the bed and turned Azula crossing her arms as well.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it." She said as she narrowed her eyes and smiled at the princess.

"Fine we're even….I don't wake you anymore, you don't wake me…..truce?"

"Truce."

"Hey look naughty boys back." Amaya said starting laugh again with mai and ty lee.

"Amaya!!" Azula said as she sent a blue flame towards Amaya dodged it.

"Okay….okay…. sheesh….somebody's a grump in the morning." Amaya said.

Zuko looked at his sister then to Amaya confused as hell.

"What the hell is going on?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing…..what the hell are you doing here, and why are you with her?" Azula asked.

"Well we heard you scream so we came in thinking you were in trouble, and you remember Sayudi right? She and I are dating; I'm taking her to the festival tonight." He told Azula as he looked at Amaya with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh okay, well could you guys leave so I can get dressed." She said as she narrowed her eyes at both her brother and Sayudi.

"Sure….Bye."

Everyone started to leave the room, but Azula told the three girls and Kenji to stay. When Zuko and Sayudi were both long gone she turned to Kenji and narrowed her eyes. Kenji looked at her and gulped trying to back away to sneak out the door, but both mai and ty lee blocked him.

"Why is my brother with her?" She said Kenji.

"He told you why."

"He hates her, why would he be dating her, and taking her to the festival tonight?"

"I don't know maybe he changed his mind about her." He said trying to hide his lie.

"Kenji, I know when your lying, now tell me what he's up to."

"I can't say he's my friend Azula."

"Well I'm your girl friend, and I know you would miss me more than him if I left you, if you know what I mean. So if you don't want that to happen tell me what he's doing."

He rolled his eyes then sighed heavily.

"Fine, but I didn't tell you. He's only using her to make Princess Amaya jealous.

"HA HA HA…..he's what." Amaya said laughing.

"He's trying to make you jealous……"

"O Lord." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks kenji, well I'll see you later on at the festival tonight." Azula said as she kissed him the led out of her room.

"I knew it….." Azula said as sat on her bed.

"I can't believe he's trying to make me jealous."

"So what are you going to do?" Mai asked.

"Simple ill let his little plan bite him in his ass."

"And how are you going to do that?" Ty lee asked.

"By making him jealous." Azula said.

"Exactly, but I need I guy…."

"I'll get you one." Azula said.

"Fine but you better not hook me up with some idiot."

"Ya…ya…. I know." Azula said.

--

Zhao laid on the ground of a cave panting heavily. He was feeding on some women when a bunch of men came out of no where and started attacking him. He got away with his life, but was very badly hurt. He was about a week away from Omashu, and needed help immediately. He quickly bandaged himself up as well as he could then made way for the nearest town for help. It was a huge delay in his plans, but it was necessary.

--

"Ty lee you just poked me in the eye." Amaya complained.

"Sorry but your moving too much, hold still so I can finish your make-up." Ty lee said.

"So who did you get for her Princess?" Mai asked.

"This guy named lee."

"You know I feel bad for having to use him." Amaya said.

"Oh don't worry, he knows what's going on, he owed me so he's doing us this favor."

"Oh, okay." Amaya said.

"Your done princess, stand up so we can see." Ty lee said.

Amaya stood up and turned towards the girls, and waited for their approval.

"Perfect." They all said together.

She was wearing a beautiful red halter top which had stunning gold designs sewed on it, and a gorgeous short red skirt with a gold belt about three inches wide with red designs on it hanging limply along her waist line. Her Hair flowed gracefully down to the middle of her back, with her bangs falling onto her face like they usually did. To top off the outfit Azula gave Amaya some of her jewelry. Gold bands that she wore on her upper arms, gold bracelets, and a stunning gold necklace.

All you need is shoes." Ty lee said.

"Here take these gold heals."Azula said as she handed them to her.

Amaya sat down and put them on, they fit perfectly. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself, and she had to admit she looked nice. Rarely did she ever wear clothes like this, and she felt kind of weird. She took a deep breath then turned to look at the three girls who were also wearing nice clothes as well.

"Okay were ready let's go." Azula said.

The girls walked out of the palace and down the main road were all of the festivities were being held. There were so many people around, kids running around and laughing. Everybody seemed so happy. Amaya had never seen anything like it. There were food stands everywhere, game booths, plays going on, and a lot of other things. They kept walking until they reached a certain spot were they were to meet up with everyone. They got there and Zuko, Sayudi, Kenji, Nobo, and Taro were already waiting for them.

Zuko watched as the four girls walked over to them, and couldn't help but gawk at Amaya. She looked gorgeous, what she was wearing, her make-up, her hair….everything. Amaya watched as gawked at her and couldn't help but smile. Azula, Mai and Ty lee all walked over to their boyfriends and said hello while Amaya stood there looking around at all the people, she was amazed.

"Hello Princess Amaya." Zuko finally chocked out.

"Hey prince Zuko, Sayudi. You both look nice tonight." Amaya said trying to be nice.

"I always look good princess…….look I know you sort of have a crush on prince Zuko, but you cant blame him for picking treasure over trash." Sayudi hissed at her.

"Excuse me….." Amaya said as she started to walk towards her but ended up being stopped by Zuko.

"You will pay respect to Princess Amaya, and mind your tongue." Azula barked at her.

Amaya yanked her shoulders away from Zuko's grasp and turned to walk away.

"Stupid stuck up bitch." Amaya said as she walked away.

"Excuse me what did you just say." Sayudi said as she walked up into amayas face.

"You heard me I didn't stutter." Amaya said as she rolled her eyes.

"Why. You. Stupid. Whore." Sayudi said as she raised her hand to slap Amaya.

"Don't. You. Dare." Amaya said as she ignited white flames from her hands.

Zuko was watching what was going on and decided to stop it while Amaya was ahead. If he would have let them proceed his date would most likely be fried.

"Enough……Sayudi, watch what you say to her, do you understand me."

Sayudi rolled her eyes at Amaya then nodded her head and backed away. There were a couple of minutes that was completely awkwardness, but ty lee soon broke that by making everyone laugh.

"So Princess Amaya where's your date?" Zuko asked.

"He'll be here soon." Azula said.

"Do you know him?" He asked.

"Nope, it's a blind date." Amaya said.

_She rather date a guy she's never met then go out with me. I was planning on stopping my plan to make her jealous because of how sayudi treated her, but now that I know this, there is no way I'm going to stop. I'll show her what she's missing. _Zuko thought to him self.

Amaya watched as Azula walked past her into the crowd and wondered what she was doing. She looked to mai and ty lee, but they also looked confused.

"Where's she going?"Kenji asked.

"I have no idea."Amaya said.

"Look here she comes." Mai said.

Everyone including Amaya turned around to look at her. She was walking with a tall guy with green eyes and dark brown hair. As he came closer Amaya got a better look at him and her eyes went wide.

"Princess Amaya this is L-"

"LEE." Amaya said shocked.

"AMAYA." He said equally shocked.

They looked at each other closely for a minute then flung them selves at each other. Everyone watched them as they greeted each other like they were long lost friends, and then looked to Azula questioningly.

"Amaya……I can't believe it's you!!" Lee said as he let go of her to get a better look at her.

"I can't believe it's you either…….what are you doing here." She asked shocked.

"Well this is the only place where vampires can live without being hunted down." He said as he smiled at her.

"Oh……WAIT WHAT……YOU'RE A VAMPIRE……when did this happen." She said even more shocked then before.

"I was turned about five years ago."

"Hold on….what's going on here….I thought you didn't know him." Zuko asked.

"This is lee…. I've known since I was five years old….he's my best friend. She said.

"Are you serious?" Azula asked.

"Ya….we went to school together and everything."

"Wow what a small world." Ty lee said.

"Sure is." Amaya and Lee both said in Unisom.

"Gods…..look at you Amaya, you look gorgeous." Lee said.

"Thanks….you look pretty damn good you're self."

Zuko watched as the two were talking and couldn't help but feel jealous. It had only been five minutes, and he was already all over her. He couldn't stand the way he kept looking at Amaya up and down, it was pissing him off. He started to walk towards them hoping that he could intervene, but ended up being stopped by sayudi. _Damn her,_ Zuko thought to himself. He was only with her to make Amaya jealous, he hated her, and now he was stuck with her the whole night, and Amaya wasn't even paying attention to him, his plan back fired.

He watched as she talked and laughed with him. _Gods she looked beautiful when she laughed and smiled,_ he thought to himself. How he was starting to wish that he was the source of her happiness. He was soon brought out of his thoughts when Azula yelled for Amaya and lee to come over. They stopped what they were doing and headed over. Zuko watched as they stopped in front of them and saw lee put his arm around her shoulder, and rolled his eyes and took deep breaths.

"Hey what do you guys think about going to the beach for a swim." Azula asked.

"It's late." Ty lee said.

"Ya so, that just means no body will be there except us." She said as she smirked wickedly.

"I'm in." Amaya said.

Everyone else agreed as well.

"Okay us girl will meet you guys at the beach okay?" Azula asked.

They all nodded and went their separate ways.

Amaya, Mai and Ty lee all got dressed into their bath suits then met up in Amaya's room. Once Amaya was finished they all headed to the beach. Again everyone was there waiting including sayudi and lee. Zuko looked at Amaya and was amazed by how beautiful her body was. She was wearing a red bikini top that was held together in the front by a gold fire nation insignia, the bottom part of her bathing suit 

was short shorts that were also held together on each side of her hips by gold fire nation insignia's about four inches long. Sayudi caught sight of Zuko looking at Amaya and slapped him in the arm.

"Hey you're here with me not her." She said annoyed.

Zuko rolled his eyes then reluctantly paid attention to her. All of them went into the water and swam for a while, then sat on the beach and talked. Amaya looked at Zuko and noticed the sad expression he had on his face as he stared into the fire, and felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. She looked from Zuko to the girl he was with a saw that she was both upset and annoyed, and couldn't help but chuckle.

She shook her head a looked into the fire. She stared into it for seemed to be like forever until she heard Zuko and sayudi arguing. They were trying to whisper, so Amaya couldn't quite make out fully what they were saying, but she could hear her name every once in a while. Sayudi stood up and stormed off, and Zuko shook his head stood up and walked over to a tree away from everyone else. Again Amaya was starting to feel guilty, and lee could tell.

"You know…….you should go talk to him." Lee told her.

"No I'm not going leave you here alone."

"Amaya trust me Ima guy, I can tell by the way he looks at you…..He likes you, and I don't think he wants to just sleep with you….its late I need some sleep, and I have work tomorrow…. Don't worry, we'll see each other again, but right now I think he needs you more than I do." He said as he smiled lightly at her.

"You know you truly are a great friend….Thank you so much for always being there for me." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome Amaya." He said as he stood to leave.

"Bye."

"Bye."

She watched as he walked off, and then looked towards Zuko who had his head dropped onto his knees. She took a deep breath then stood up and walked over to him. Zuko lifted his head and noticed that Amaya was walking towards him and lee had left, and wondered what happened. As she approached him he saw a light smile occupying her lips and couldn't help but wonder what she wanted. When she reached him she looked down at him and began to speak.

"Do you mind if I sit." She asked.

"Sure no problem." He said in a dull tone as he turned his head sideways looking at the ground.

She sat next to him and leaned up against the tree as well. Her arm touches his, and he yanked away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to touch you." She said

"Oh no, that's not it, your arm's freezing, and I wasn't expecting it, I don't mind."

"Oh yea, sorry bout that, I'm always cold, you see I don't have the wonderful gift of being able to raise my body temperature like you guys."

"Really wow that sucks….. So where did you boyfriend go."

"He's not my boy friend, were just friends like I said before."

"Oh."

"What's wrong Zuko?"

"Nothing….don't worry about it."

"Zuko I can tell there's something wrong."

He took a deep breath and decided to tell her how he felt.

"Look I know you've heard a lot of bad things about me and the way I treat women, and there true I'm not going to lie. But…….you….your different then them…. You're smart; strong…both physically and mentally, witty, and gorgeous. I've never met another girl like you. I'll admit at first I was only trying to get into your pants, but as the days went by and the more I saw you and interacted with you my drive to just sleep with you became less and less. I asked sayudi to come with me only to make you jealous today, but man did that back fire, instead of me making you jealous, you made me jealous. That's when it hit me…..I want to get to know you, talk and laugh with you, I want to care for you…..and I want you to care for me…….I've never felt this way before……I really like you."

Amaya listened as Zuko talked and could hear the sincerity in his voice. He was telling the truth. She looked at him with soft eyes. He still had his head down as if he was ashamed. She moved her hand to his cheek and caressed it softly.

"Zuko please look at me." She said.

Zuko lifted his head slowly and found two striking hazel eyes staring deeply into his own.

"Thank you Zuko….for being honest with me…..you know at first I really did think you were a jerk, I didn't want anything to do with you. But to tell you the truth, I would be lying if I said I still felt the same way towards you now……Look I've been through a lot in my life, and I don't need anymore drama added to it, I'm not going to give you a chance if you really don't mean it……." She said as she stood up.

"I'll think about what you said…. But for right now I just want to be friends…..have a good night Zuko." She said as she walked away and headed towards her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender, nor do I own the characters.**

Zhao had just finished getting healed, and was starting to head to Omashu again. As he walked he yelled and cursed at nobody but himself, he was just venting. This was taking so much longer than he had first anticipated it to, but that still didn't stop him. He knew what he wanted to do, and he knew that the earth king would be more than willing to help him after he heard what he had to offer. They both had a common enemy. For century's all of the different nations around the world had tried to enter the fire nation and attack, but each time they all failed. The fire nation was literally impervious from anybody who tried to enter, due to the way the fire nation was built and guarded. There were barriers, blockades, and soldiers at every entrance the fire nation had to offer. No one ever got through. But that wasn't going to last for long. Zhao knew exactly how to bring them in with out being seen, and that's exactly what he planned to do.

He would sneak into the fire nation with hundreds of soldiers at his side ready to fight and kill anyone and everyone in his way. The only three problems he had would have was making into Omashu without getting killed on the spot, trying to convince the earth king of his plan, and fighting over who got to kill Amaya…..him or her father…..That is if she was still alive once they got there. Little did Amaya and the rest of the royal family know, before Zhao left he paid a very stealthy and dangerous organized group of assassins to pay the princess a little visit.…..The Death Dealers.

--

Zuko was brought out of his peaceful slumber by a noise that sounded a lot like glass breaking. At first it didn't register in his head, but after he heard the sound again he jolted up. The sound was coming from outside the glass doors to his patio that led to the gardens. He got out of bed and walked over to the doors, and quietly opened them praying that he didn't make any noises. Once the door was open he slipped through them and walked slowly to the railing and crouched down so who ever was out there didn't see him. He looked through one of the holes trying to look for who ever was wondering around and making noise. At first he saw and heard nothing, but when he was about to shrug it off and go back into his room he saw a shadow of somebody's figure climbing up the wall to what seemed to be Amaya's balcony.

His heart stopped. He stood up and rushed through his room not even stopping to put on a shirt, and headed straight for her room.

--

Amaya laid in her bed for what seemed like forever before sleep finally took over her. She must have only been sleeping for what seemed like an hour before she was rudely awakened by the sound of glass breaking. Instinctively she shot up thinking someone was in her room, and lit the candles. She got out of bed and cautiously looked throughout her whole room, including the living area and bathroom, but 

found nothing. She then walked to her balcony doors and looked out into the gardens and saw nothing as well, so she walked back over to her bed laid down and shook the bad feeling she had away. _I was probably just having a bad dream….go back to bed Amaya….there's nothing to worry about_, _there's guards all over the palace….there's no need to get all worked up about it. _She said to her self. She laid the for a couple more minutes listening to nothing but silence making sure no one was really there, then fell back asleep.

--

"You idiots….watch you step." A masked man hissed to the other four men.

The men looked at him and nodded apologetically then followed their leader quietly. They walked over to their destination, and stopped. The leader turned back around to look at the men and spoke quietly.

"When we get in there, you know what to do….DO NOT UNDER ESTIMATE HER STRENGTH…. Let's go." The leader hissed quietly.

They climbed up to her balcony one by one, and waited for all of them to arrive. Once they were all up there and ready, they started to open the door to her room quietly. They each snuck in one by one surrounding her sleeping form on the bed. The leader looked to his men then watched as they all pulled out their weapons. One pulled out daggers, another brought ninja stars into his hand, and the other two brought out the bow and arrows. The leader nodded to his men then took out his duo swords. He looked down at the sleeping girl then raised both of his swords readying to attack. As his hand plunged down towards her body Zuko busted through her doors and threw flames at the man effectively knocking him away from her. At the sudden blast Amaya shot up and saw faint images of people in her room. She jumped out of bed right as and arrow whizzed by her face. The room was still dark and she had no idea who was there, how many were there, and where they were, but soon saw a glimpse of where they were when Zuko shot another flame towards another one of the men. Amaya again quickly dodge another arrow heading straight for her, and then lit the candles in the room with a wave of her hand.

She looked around the room and saw four men wearing mask. Two of them were occupied by Zuko, and two were facing her readying to attack. She quickly stomped on the ground making it shake vigorously underneath the two men in front of her to gain some time. She watched as the men struggled to keep there balance, and produced a wave of white flames and sent it straight towards them. Both men tried to dodge the wave, but only one of them made it successfully, the other fell lifelessly to the ground. The man that had managed to dodge it charged at her with his duos swaying them through the air gracefully. Amaya stood her ground readying to attack the man. She watched as he came closer and closer then right before he was about to attack her, she brought the earth in front of her up and slammed into the guys chest making him fly backwards. She looked over to Zuko who already managed to kill one of them, and started over to him to help. She lit hers hands on fire and raised them to attack. Right as she was about to strike she felt a sharp pain on her lower back and shoulder.

She stopped moving and dropped her hands to her side and fell to her knees. The man who had attacked her started walking towards her with his weapons ready to finish her off. Zuko heard Amaya scream from the pain and saw the man heading towards her. With one quick attack he killed the man he was fighting, and then ran to Amaya's side and shot a bolt of lightning at the man heading towards them. The man convulsed then fell to the floor lifelessly. Zuko dropped down to Amaya who was now lying on the floor breathing lightly and brought her into his arms.

"Amaya!! Amaya stay with me…… come on Amaya your strong….stay with me." Zuko chocked out.

He had no idea what to do, should he take out the ninja stars, should he leave them in, he needed help. He laid her on the floor and turned around to go get some one. As he turned around he saw the leader of the men running straight for them. Zuko quickly dodged the sword and grabbed the man by his neck and slammed into the wall.

"WHO SENT YOU!!" He yelled."

The man said nothing. Zuko pulled the man's neck forward then slammed his head back into the wall, and the man winced and grunted from the pain.

"WHO SENT YOU!?" He yelled again.

The man narrowed his eyes at Zuko and growled at him.

"You can torture me all you want I'm not going to tell." He hissed at Zuko.

"Fine you want to do this the hard way…. Here we go." Zuko said as he ripped the mask that cover the man's face off. The man's face showed more fear, but his eyes said other words. Zuko released his neck then yanked his head to the side by his hair.

"Are you sure you don't want to cooperate?" He asked.

The man glared daggers at Zuko then spit in his face. Zuko inhaled deeply then slammed his head against the wall again.

"Fine."

Zuko exposed his fangs and brought them down on the man's neck hard. The man yelled agonizingly as Zuko bit harder and deeper into his the flesh with each passing second. Zuko stopped biting him then moved his face away from the man's neck and asked again.

"WHO SENT YOU?" The man was still silent, so Zuko made way for his neck again, but the man yelled for him to stop.

"Zhao…..Zhao paid us to assassinate the princess." He chocked out.

"WHERE'S ZHAO!!" He yelled."

"I don't know." The guy lied. Zuko sensed that he was lying and dug two of his fingers into the wholes that he made in the guys neck. The man yelled even louder then before then pleaded him for him to stop. Zuko pulled his fingers out and waited for him to speak.

"He said something about going to Omashu and recruiting the earth king and his army to help his attack the fire nation." He said.

Zuko let go of the man's neck and stood up. _This is bad, _he thought to himself. Azula and two guards came rushing into the room and looked around frantically.

"Zuko what happed….where's Amaya. She asked almost yelling.

"These men came to assassinate Amaya, she's over there and she's not doing good…. Go find a healer, and wake father….. We have a big problem." He said.

Azula nodded to her brother and turned to leave.

"Guards take this man to the prison holds until further notice." Zuko said

He watched as they picked the man up off the floor then carried him away. Once they were gone Zuko turned his attention back to Amaya. She was still in the same state, but he knew that would soon change. He walked over to her kneeling by her side and brought her back into his lap again. He took a second a tried to think of a way that he could slow the process of her dying. She was losing a lot blood, and that wasn't good. After a couple of seconds he realized that he could let her drink some of his blood. He hoped that it would give her enough strength until the healer came.

"Amaya bite my arm and drink….." He said as he moved his arm to her mouth. Her eyes opened and closed, she was way too weak from all the blood she lost……she couldn't do it. Zuko started to freak, but quickly regained his composure. He brought his arm to his mouth and bit down puncturing his skin so that the blood would start to flow out. Once he did this, he moved his arm back to her mouth. He felt her take a deep breath against his arm and hoped that she would start to suck. For a couple of minutes the blood just flowed into her mouth, but little by little he started to feel her lips moving. She was taking it. She grabbed his arm and held it closer to her mouth as she sucked. As she did this her eyes started to open little by little. She sucked his blood one last time, and then moved her mouth away. She took a deep breath then her eyes went wide and she arched her back and her neck looking up at the ceiling wheezing. She was gasping for air, but it wouldn't come, Zuko had no idea what was happening and started to freak out again.

"Amaya….Amaya breath, breath." He begged her.

He wrapped his arms around her body rocking her back and forth begging her to breath. She stayed like this for what seemed to be like forever to Zuko, then feel lifelessly into his arms.

**Here's the next chapter….hope you guys like it review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thankx to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender, nor do I own the characters. **

Four days ago:

"_Amaya….Amaya breath, breath." He begged her._

_He wrapped his arms around her body rocking her back and forth begging her to breath. She stayed like this for what seemed to be like forever to Zuko, then fell lifelessly into his arms._

"_Amaya NO!! Come on Amaya… you can't do this, you can't let them win." Zuko said as he held her closer still rocking her back in forth._

_He pulled her away and looked at her face. Her skin was pale compared to the tan color it used to be, her lips were blue, and her body was cold. He brought two fingers to her neck praying to Agni that she still had a pulse, but his fingers made contact and he felt nothing. She was dead. _

_Zuko pulled her limp body back against his and let a single tear fall from his good eye. Azula rushed into the room with her father, and saw Amaya and her brother on the floor. She walked over a put a comforting hand on his shoulder and felt him tense._

"_She's gone….I was to late…..I should have run faster…..I should have fought harder…..I let her die….She died because of me…" He said in a whisper to his sister._

"_No Zuko you did all that you could do." She said still trying to comfort him. _

_Azula heard foot steps coming from outside the room and turned to look at who it was. It was the royal healer, a powerful waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe who specialized in healing. She had come to the fire nation about ten years ago looking to take refuge amongst other half-bred vampires with no home. The fire lord had found out about her and her abilities, and asked her to become a royal healer, and she accepted._

"_Zuko, the Royal Healer is here let her take a look at Amaya." The fire lord said._

_Zuko took one last look at Amaya then laid her on the floor and backed away so the women could look at her._

"_Thank you my lord." The women said._

_She walked over to Amaya and looked at her limp frame. Just by looking at her she could tell that she was dead. She turned her over to make her lay on her stomach so she could see the damage. Once she was turned the women noticed three ninja stars that were sticking out of herlower back and right shoulder. She moved her hand to the one on her shoulder and pulled out the weapon and studied it for a couple of seconds before speaking._

"_The blade it's self isn't the cause of her death, it was the substance they were made out of… these were made out of pure silver….they were left in her body for to long and the sliver mixed with her blood and poisoned her…. You should have taken them out as soon as possible." She told Zuko._

_Zuko looked at the lady and dropped his head as if he were too ashamed to look at her anymore._

"_How stupid of me…I should have known the assassins would have used silver." He said as he shook his head._

"_Zuko stop… this isn't your fault." Azula said._

"_Calm down my lord, I believe I can help her." The healer said._

"_What!? How!?...She's dead." Azula and Zuko both asked in Unisom. _

"_With this." She said as she pulled out a small circular vile._

"_This water is very special….its from the sprit oasis from my homeland. The water is said to have special properties that could heal the unhealable, and bring life back to a person. I've never used it before, and I could be wrong….Do you want me to try it anyways?" She asked._

_Before anybody else could answer Zuko said yes. The lady nodded to the prince and turned her attention back to Amaya. One by one she pulled out the ninja stars and placed them on the floor. Zuko watched intently as the healer pulled up the tank top Amaya was wearing so she could start the healing process. She took the vile back into her hands and uncorked it. Zuko was starting to get antsy so he walked over to amayas body sat next to her and grabbed her hand. Azula watched as her brother did this, and realized that he really truly does have strong feelings for her; she had never seen his like this before. She prayed Agni that this would work, not only for Amaya's sake but for her brothers as well._

_The women used her waterbending and pulled the water out of the vile. She did a flicking motion with her hand and the water started to glow and spin at a fast pace. She moved her hand over each wound and let a little of the water seep in them. Zuko watched as she finished the healing process and moved her hand away from her back. The wounds had closed only leaving horrible looking bruises, but Amaya still hadn't stirred. He was starting to get nervous….it wasn't working. He took a deep breath then brought her limp body into his arms._

"_Please Amaya……Please don't do this." _

_He looked to the healer, and she looked down to the ground. It didn't work…….He loosened his grip on her and let her head fall gracefully on his arm. He stared at her face still silently praying that she would wake. He closed his eyes a took a deep breath and tried to hold back all _

_the feelings that were trying to submerge when all of a sudden he thought he felt her hand move. He hastily opened his eyes praying that it wasn't his imagination, and looked at her face. At first there was nothing, and the pain was starting to come back, but then her eyes fluttered open. She was alive. She looked into his eyes and smile lazily at him, he couldn't believe it….she was alive, but as quickly as her eyes opened they closed again. Zuko's eyes went wide thinking that she was gone again, and hastily brought two fingers to her neck._

"_SHE HAS A PULSE!!" He yelled._

_--_

Zuko sat in the royal war chamber amongst his father, sister, and his father's war advisors and generals. For four days the meeting was being held on and off. For four days Zuko was stuck in this stupid room listening to these old geezers babbling on about which war strategies to use. He tried to listen, he tried to pay attention, he tried to show some interest, but he just couldn't. His mind was racing. He was feeling guilty, angry, sad, and scared, a feeling he would never admit to be feeling. He wasn't scared of Zhao or the earth king and his army. No…..he was scared for Amaya. She was alive, but according to the royal healer she only had a fifty; fifty chance of living or dying, and if she did fight her way through the coma and live, her recovery would be slow and vigorous. He felt so bad….and he blamed himself.

_That was one of the most stressful days of his life. Ya sure she was alive, but barley. The healer insisted that she stay in the royal infirmary until she woke out of her coma, but Zuko would not hear of it. He insisted that she stay with him in his room. At first the healer disagreed, but Zuko soon explained why he strongly insisted she should. She was the main target of an assassination, and he wanted her with him so he could watch over her. He gave the healer full access to his room when ever needed and always had guards guarding her when he wasn't around. The only people allowed in his room was the healer, a very trust worthy servant that took care of Amaya and her hygiene, his sister, father, mai and ty lee, and of course himself. _

The meeting was coming to an end for the night, it was almost midnight. The fire lord dismissed his advisors and generals, then said goodnight to his son and daughter. Zuko and Azula said goodnight to their father as well then made way to Zuko's room.

"Are you coming to see her?" Zuko asked.

"Ya if you don't mind, I won't be long." Azula said.

"No problem." He said as he nodded to the guards in front of his door. The guards nodded back then opened the door for them.

When they stepped inside the living area they saw the healer leaving his room. Azula nodded to the healer then went in the room to see Amaya. Zuko stayed in the living area to give his sister some privacy. The healer walked up to Zuko and smiled lightly before speaking.

"Good evening my lord."

"Good evening Umi….how is she doing, has she made any progress?"

"I'm afraid not my lord…..I gave her a remedy that is supposed to stimulate her brain….Hopefully this will work. I understand that you have been sleeping on the couch?"

"Yes Umi that is correct…Why do you ask?"

"Because if this remedy works she should be out of her coma soon and she is still badly hurt and shouldn't move. I think you should stay in the bed with her incase she wakes up, we don't want her to wake up in a surrounding she does not recognize, freak out and hurt her self again by trying to get up. If your there she should remain calm because she knows you."

"Okay, I will…..but what do I do if she wakes up, do I go get you?"

"Not unless something's terribly wrong. She'll be in pain, but other than that she should be fine."

"Okay Umi thank you very much and have a good night."

"You to my lord." She said as escorted her self out of his room.

Zuko watched as she left then turned back towards his room. Azula had just finished with Amaya and said good night to him and left as well. He walked through out the living area blew out every candle that was lit, he could have just burned them out with his fire bending, but he decided to do it this way for reasons unknown. Once the living area was pitch black he made way to his room.

Once in his room he closed the door securely behind him then walked over to the bed to look at her. She was lying under the covers on her back. Her facial features where plain showing no emotion, but she still looked peaceful. He brushed her bangs away from her face and smiled sadly at her, then walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

He finished up his shower and got dressed in a pair of pajama pants then walked over to the bed. He pulled back the covers on his side of the bed and slid in. With a wave of his hand he burned out all the lit candles but one. He left it lit just incase she woke up. He situated his self and got comfortable then looked at her unmoving body. Even when she was unconscious with her hair a mess she still looked beautiful. He brought his hand to her face and caressed her cold cheek lightly then moved forward and whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry Amaya….Please wake up…Please." He said as he caressed her cheek then placed a soft kiss on her jaw line.

"I'm awake." Zuko heard in a light whisper.

His heart started beating rapidly, and he froze in place to afraid to let his hopes rise and fall like a wave rising then crashing down hard against the beach shore.

"Zuko?" She managed to choke out a little louder.

His head shot up, he wasn't hearing things, he wasn't going crazy. She was awake! Her beautiful reddish hazel eyes staring lazily at his face showing so many different emotions.

"Amaya." He said in awe as he watched her face come to life.

"Where am I?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"You're in my room." He said still staring at her in awe.

"You guys don't have infirmaries here?" She asked teasingly as she smiled lightly.

By now Zuko was snapped out of his stupor and chuckled lightly at her comment.

"Yes we have an infirmary here, but I requested for you to stay here with me."

"Wow….You really don't give up do you." She said as she laughed lightly.

"No I don't give up….But that's not the reason I asked for you to stay here…. I wanted to be able to protect you, and I couldn't do that in the infirmary."

"Thanks Zuko." She said as she started to shift on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm a little uncomfortable….could you help me move? She asked hoping that he didn't see past her lie. The truth was…..she wasn't okay. On the out side she tried to act happy, and nonchalant. But on the inside she was pained…depressed…and aggravated, and with each passing minute it became harder and harder to hold back her tears that were threatening to fall.

"Sure Amaya." He said completely unaware of what she was feeling.

He sat up on his knees a pulled the covers back away from her body. He cautiously wrapped both of his arms around her slender waist, and felt her wrap her arms around his neck. He tried to keep his cool acting nonchalant, but on the in side he was going crazy. The feel of her body once again in his embrace was killing him. He looked at her face trying to hide what was really going through his mind and saw her smile lightly.

"Are you going to pull me up or sit there and stare at me?" She asked teasingly.

He cleared his throat and dropped his head down lower trying to hide the crimson color that was staring to spread across his cheeks, and started to pull. He took his time knowing very well that she was probably in pain; he could feel her body tensing. He finally got her up into a sitting position, and looked up to her if she was okay to keep going. He looked at her face and noticed that eyes were shut tightly and saw her take a deep breath and exhale with a shudder.

"Are you okay….Are you in too much pain?" He asked as he brought his hands up to cup her face. As his warm hands cupped her face she inhaled sharply letting a cry escape from her parted lips.

"Amaya?" He asked.

She bit her bottom lip, and tears started to push their way past her eye lids. She was shaking, and another cry escaped her parted lips as she inhaled sharply again. She opened her eyes, and he saw how red and irritated they had become.

"Is the pain that bad….Do you want me to go find the healer?"

"No the pains not that bad." She managed to choke out after another sob.

"Then what is it…..what's wrong."

She looked at him and saw the worry and concern in his eyes and her eyes started to fill with more tears. She tightened her grip around his neck bringing his body closer to hers and buried her head in the crook of his warm neck letting her tears fall freely. Zuko had no idea what was happening, but that didn't stop him from comforting her. Her wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

"Amaya….what's wrong…." He asked as her as he raked his fingers threw her soft wavy hair. She took a couple of seconds to calm her self down then moved her head away from his neck so she could look at him.

"My life…..that's what's wrong." She said as she rolled her eyes and looked to the side.

"What are you talking about….this could have happened to any of us….there's no reason for you to be thinking that way just because of this." He said as he wiped her tears away.

"Zuko….this has been happening since I was eight years old…Having to run away from my home, being chased all over the place by my fathers stupid soldiers…..I've been beaten, I've been rapped…. I've lost so much…My mother, my brother when I was eight……My husband and my unborn child when I was eighteen…The gods have taken EVERYTHING from me….thrown everything my way. I used to tell my self that all this will end sooner or later, but now……I know that it's never gonna happen……" She said as tears started to fall down her face again. She closed her eyes and dropped her head down and was shaking.

Zuko stared at her stunned. _She was married and pregnant, and lost them both. That must have been hard on her. Not to mention her mother and brothers death. I can't believe her life has been so hard. You would never know just by looking at her, she always looked so happy. I guess I was right when I said she was a good actor._

He watched as she cried, and took her into his arms again. Every so often he would feel her cold body shudder against his warm chest. He stroked her back and let her lean her head on his shoulder. After a couple of minutes she stopped crying only inhaling sharply every once in a while.

"Come on lay down." He said as he brought her down lightly onto the bed still holding her small frame.

"Look Amaya… I know you made it clear to me the other night that you just want to be friends…. And I'm okay with that…. I don't need you to be with me to still care about you…. I will always be here for you whether you want me to or not….Nothing like that is ever gonna happen again….I'll always be here to protect you...And i so sorry about your loses..." He said as he lowered his eyes away from her face.

Amaya who was looking down when Zuko was talking was taken aback by what he had just said. She looked at his face and saw his eyes were averted from looking at her. Everything he had just told her meant so much, and she believed every word he said. All her problems, and worries were temporarily forgotten and a smile formed on her tear strained face. She moved her arm from between their two bodies and caressed his face softly. Zuko who was still looking away from her leaned into her touch and held her even closer. She trailed her fingers along his scar, across his cheek, and along his jaw line until her slender fingers gently took hold of his chin. She lifted his chin little by little until his nose was touching hers, then moved forward and pressed her soft cold lips upon his firm warm ones. They both melted into each others embraces lost and oblivious to anything and everything. The kiss started out innocent, but as the seconds passed it grew deeper and more passionate, almost desperate. She felt the insistency of the tip of his tongue running along the edges between her lips begging for entrance and she more than happily parted them allowing him in. He took his time caressing her tongue and every part of her mouth savoring her sweet taste. Shocks of pure ecstasy shooting up and down his spine as he felt her body pressing closer to his. Finally both out of breath, they parted panting heavily staring deeply into each other eyes. He looked at her with his mind still clouded with lust and laid his forehead lightly on hers. She smiled lightly at him as she ran her fingers through his short shaggy hair.

"Thank you."

"For the kiss?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

"No Zuko….thank you for being there for me that night, for fighting for me, for trying to save me, and for being the first person I saw each time I came back too……I was wrong about you….and I want to be so much more than just friends." She said then kissed him lightly.

He looked at her and let true genuine smile play at his lips. Never in his whole life did he ever think that he could feel some much for one person. He cared so much for her, and knew that if he had to spend the rest of his life with someone, he would want that someone to be her. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her forehead…..

"We are……so much more…." He whispered before capturing her lips in another passionate kiss.

**Hope you guys liked it….sorry it took a little longer than the other…the next chapter will be up soon. Review please.**

**And I know there's a lot more than three people following this story….so if the rest of you could just PLEASE humor me and REVIEW…I don't care if its only one word. Please Please Please…… Thankx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender, nor do I own the characters.**

**Thankx to my usual reviewers…I really appreciate it….**

**And thankx to my new reviewer as well….Thank you for humoring me…lol..At least one of you were nice enough to review. Hopefully I'll get more later :D…**

"Finally!" Zhao said as he stared at the massive kingdom of Omashu.

By the look of the distance between him and the kingdom, he had about two more days left of travel. Of course if he could walk during daylight it would only take him a day, but that was not an option.

He looked up at the sky and realized the sun was about to rise, so he hastily looked around for a cave. It took him about ten minutes to find one. He walked in and leaned up against the wall of the cave and waited for sleep to take him.

--

Amaya had just gotten out of the bath, and was putting on a pair of Zuko's pajamas she had found on his dresser. She dried her hair then walked over to the side of the bed that Zuko was sleeping on and sat down next to him. He looked so peaceful, and she felt kind of bad for having to wake him up.

"Zuko." She said as she ran her fingers lightly through his hair.

He didn't so much as move or say a word so she said his name again.

"Zuko."

This time she got his attention and he looked up at her. He gave her a small smile, then his expression to a worried one.

"What are you doing out of bed….Your back." He asked as he tried to pull her down, but failed miserably.

"Zuko stop…. I'm fine…. The healer came by earlier this morning and rubbed this numbing cream on my back, so it doesn't hurt…" She said with a small smile.

"Oh okay, but if you start to feel pained tell me."

"Yes, yes." She said as she sighed heavily.

His eyes moved from her face to down to her body and he noticed she was wearing his pajamas.

"What are you wearing." He asked as he raised his eyebrow with a smirk occupying his lips.

"Oh ya….Umm….I found them on your dresser. The guards wouldn't allow me out of the room so I couldn't go to my room and change… So I sort of stole you pajamas. Sorry I hope you don't mind." She said as she smiled sheepishly.

He looked at her and couldn't help but chuckle. She looked so innocent…like a little girl, but he knew she was far from it. Not that he knew from experience.

"It's fine." He said as he pulled her down onto the bed and leaned over her capturing her lips in a sweet chaste kiss.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked still leaning on top of her.

"Early…. Its eleven o'clock….I would have let you sleep longer, but your father and sister came by here. We talked for about a half and hour then they left. They told me to remind you that you have a meeting to attend at noon, so I woke you up."

"It's eleven!" He almost yelled, as he sat up.

"Yup…Do you usually sleep this late?" She asked out of curiosity.

"No, I usually wake at sunrise, but the last few days I've been sleeping badly. I guess I made up for the lost hours of sleep this morning…..Do you usually wake that early?"

"Hell..No… I am a major night person. I go to bed late and wake up late."

"So what happened today?"

"Well lets see….I been sleeping for the past four days….I think its safe to say I'm not very tired.

"True."

"So what's the meeting about?"

"About some Festival we're planning." He lied. He didn't want to worry her about the potential war that could be forming between the fire nation and her father.

"I see…sounds….pleasant. Sooo am I going to be able to leave this room at all." She asked seriously as she stood up off the bed.

He brought his head down knowing very well she wasn't going to like his answer.

"No."

"What!?"

"Amaya we have to make sure your safe. You were technically assassinated that night, if it wasn't for the healer you would be dead right now.

"Zuko I'm not a child….I don't need baby sitters!! I can take care of myself!!" She practically yelled.

"Obviously not." He retorted back without thinking.

"Excuse me." She growled in a dangerously low tone.

He sighed and dropped his head again.

"Damn it." He sighed.

"Amaya…I didn't mean to-."

"Save it Prince Zuko…. You have a meeting to attend to." She spat as she turned towards the doors leading to the living area.

"Amaya!" He said as he grabbed arm and tried to pull her back.

She tensed at the contact then roughly yanked her arm away from his grasp and slammed to the doors in his face.

He silently cursed his big mouth then took a shower and got dressed. He looked in the mirror one last time making sure his amour was on right, then walked into the living area. At first he didn't see her, but then he saw sitting sideways in a chair messing with her nails completely ignoring him.

"Amaya." He said as he walked up to her. She ignored him and continued messing with her nails. He sighed then bent down next to her so that he could see her face.

"Amaya…What I said back there came out wrong… I-."

"No it came out exactly how you were thinking it, you just managed to forget to candy coat it before you blabbed it." She said in a dull tone still avoiding his eyes.

"Amaya-."

"You're going to be late for your "meeting about the festival", so do use both a favor, save the stupid excuse and leave."

By now his temper was starting to rise and he was starting to get irritated. He Stood up and stomped off toward the door and angrily opened it. Before he walked out and closed the door, he turned around to say one last thing.

"Fine…..Hope you have fun all alone in here all day, while I get to go out and about eating shit." He spat at her like a five year old.

She looked up at him just in time to see his smug grin and the door slamming shut. She glared daggers at the closed door and stood up letting her bare feet sense his vibrations. She smiled wickedly and waited a couple of seconds, then stomped on the ground making a peace of the floor come up in front 

of Zuko, and waited quietly for a couple of seconds. And there it was, to her satisfaction she heard a loud thump and very angry prince.

"Amaya!!" She heard him yell.

She looked at the door with a smug grin starting to pull at the corners of her lips and sat back down.

--

"God damn her." He growled as he stood up and fixed his robe. Once he was all situated he turned to the two guards that were laughing lightly and glared daggers at them. They both noticed he was looking and quickly shut up and asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine….Make sure she doesn't leave." He growled as he turned and walked to the war chamber.

--

Amaya sat there staring at the doors listening to the two guards talking.

"Have you heard we might be going to war?" One of the said.

"No I didn't, where did you hear that?" The other one asked.

"I heard Princess Azula saying that Zhao hired the assassins to kill Princess Amaya, and that Prince Zuko managed to get information out of one of them."

"What did he tell?"

"That Zhao was heading to Omashu to get the earth king to help bring down our nation."

"So that's what the meeting is about." He said.

Amaya's eyes went wide.

"That fucking prick….A meeting about a "festival"!!" She said as she stood up and walked to the door opening them.

"Princess Amaya, could we assist you with anything." One of the guards asked.

"Ya get out of my way."

"I'm sorry princess but we have strict orders from Prince Zuko to make sure you stay in this room."

"Fine." She said as she slammed the door and walked back into his bedroom.

She looked around and found what she was looking for. The two glass doors that led to his balcony. She walked over and opened them.

"Gods Zuko….You have to be a little smarter than this, if you really wanted to keep me in here, you should have put guards here as well." She said as she stood on the railing then jumped off landing gracefully.

She quickly walked over to ware her balcony was then started to climb up. Once there she grabbed for the knob and played to Agni that it was open, and it was. She slowly walked into the dark room and quickly lit the candles. The room looked like nothing had ever happened, it was spotless. She quickly walked over to her dresser and pulled out clothes and put them on, then rushed out of the room.

She walked down one of the hallways and spotted a servant, and stopped her to ask for directions.

"Excuse me where is the war chamber?"

"It's down the hall to the left my lady."

"Thank you ma'am." She said as she headed to the room.

She got there and noticed there were two big guards standing in front of the door, and cursed silently. She looked around looking for any other place to go in, and she found it. There was a door off to the side that looked like it led inside. She walked over a quietly opened the door, and slid into the shadows and listened to the voices.

"Why should we believe that assassin, for all we know he could have been lying." An older man said.

"Why would he lie about something like that?" Zuko asked.

"To be throwing us off, to send us into a panic."

"I think general Azu is right. There's nothing to gain for Zhao to go to Omashu, we all know the king would kill him thinking he was a trap sent from the fire nation." Another man said.

Amaya listened to the man, and agreed that he was right. She knew her father, he would think Zhao was some kind of trap and kill him, but there was one this they were missing….her. She stepped out of the shadows and voiced her opinion.

"Amaya!" Zuko almost yelled.

"Yes Prince Zuko…"

"What are you doing here." He said narrowing his eyes at her.

"What is the meaning of this, who are you?" One of the older men asked.

"My name is Amaya, and my father is the king of Omashu. General you right my father would kill zhao on the spot-."

"See I told you. There's no reason to fret over this." He told Zuko.

"I wasn't finished, yes he would kill him on the spot, but if Zhao manages to tell him that I'm hear….You _will_ have a war on your hands."

All of them stared at her quietly, then one of them spoke up.

"And what makes you so special, is your daddy going to come rescue you." Another man said sarcastically.

"Very funny sir, but I don't think your going to be laughing when they come and kill you and your family. He's not coming here to rescue me, he'll come here to kill me. He'll risk all his men just for my life to be ended. His soldiers are strong, but I was able to take out hundreds all by myself, not all at once of course, maybe twenty at a time, so if I can do it I'm pretty sure fire nation soldiers can do it as well. He'll come here in person too, he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to fight me. By his side he'll bring my twin brother who is a master earth bender; very power, and my younger sister who is a master with blades; able to take out fifty men by herself within a couple of minutes. They are very worthy opponents. I suggest you guys send out a few of your best men and try and cut the off with a surprise attack on their way here. "

"We understand you were in a coma princess, and that you just came out of it last night. But you seem rather well today, so why didn't you think you should attend this meeting. Your input is necessary." The general asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Prince Zuko." She said as she glared at him.

"This is all the information that I know about my father and his army, I haven't been home in a very long time, so there's really nothing else I can tell you." She said as she headed for the doors."

"He will come, and with a full army. I suggest you stop messing around and prepare for this. Omashu is only about five days away from here. So I you don't think you guys have enough time to sit here in denial. Zhao is probably almost there, and once he tells my father about me, they'll start heading over…….I would leave if I thought it would do this nation any good, but….it won't…..there coming no matter what, and I can help fight." She said as she exited the room.

She walked past the guards and thought for a second that maybe she should stay but instead thought against. She didn't need to be there for them to strategize, so she walked into the garden and climbed back up into Zuko's room and slept for a little while.

--

She woke up with a start, sweating and breathing heavily. She sat up and pulled the cover s away and walked to the mirror and looked at herself.

"Damn." She said as she dropped her head.

She closed her eyes tight and shook her head trying to forget about the nightmare she had just had, and took a deep breath. She released the breath and looked out towards the gardens and saw that it was already dark out, but not that late, maybe around seven or eight o'clock. She still felt a little tired, and her back was starting to hurt a little, but there was no way she was going to lay back down to sleep and have that same nightmare, so she decided to go lay down in the garden and relax. She walked out into the living area and opened the doors that lead out of the room and was thankful when she saw that the two guards were gone. She stepped out and walked quietly to the gardens and laid down next to a pond that had little turtle ducks swimming around. She smiled lightly at the little fur balls then looked up at the stars. It had been years since she had ever done this, and she was enjoying it; that was until she heard footsteps and a little voice.

"Princess you have a visitor." The Servant squeaked.

"Thank you just send them over here please." She said not even looking at them.

--

It was about seven o'clock, and due to all the information Amaya had given them, the fire lord was able to end his war meeting early. Everyone said there goodnights, then Zuko headed straight for his room hoping he would find a certain princess to bark at.

He got there in half the time it usually took him and busted through the main doors seeing nothing but darkness. He moved quickly and again busted through his bedroom doors, but she was gone. Now he really was getting mad. He deliberately told her to stay in this room and she disobeyed him. He stormed out into the hallway and yelled for one of the maids to come to him.

"Yyes ssir." She chocked out in fear.

"Where's the princess?!" He asked still yelling and fuming.

"Ssshe's iin the ggardenn." She said backing away.

Zuko headed straight for the gardens not even thanking the maid as he left. He walked through one of the many doors that led to the garden and spotted her lying on the floor. He started walking over to her thinking of all the things he was going to yell at her, then saw a maid and that guy she was with the night at the beach heading towards her. He quickly hid behind a tree and maneuvered his way over until he was behind a tree right next to Amaya. He stayed there quietly, he wanted to listen to what they were saying.

--

She didn't even bother to look who it was, she just laid there staring at the stars. A couple of seconds past then she saw a head blocking her view, and smiled when she realized It was lee.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she watched him sit next to her.

"I came to see you, I heard what happened a couple of nights ago, and I heard you were awake. So I came to make sure your fine." He said as he looked down to her.

"I'm fine." She said smiling lightly.

"Liar, come on Amaya. I may have not seen you in about twelve years, but I can still tell when you're lying." He said with a triumphant smile.

"I'm fine lee, I was just lost in thought." She said staring at the stars still.

_Zuko rolled his eyes at the two. For some reason he didn't like her friend. Deep down he knew why, but he would never admit it. He was jealous of him, they were so close, he knew everything about her, and Zuko didn't , Zuko felt threatened by him._

"It happened on this day didn't it." Lee said.

She took a deep breath then nodded.

_What happened today? He thought to himself. _

"Amaya what happened twelve years ago is not your fault, you couldn't have changed it or helped." He said as he helped her up into a sitting position.

"I know lee, its just I felt so helpless…..I feel really bad….and it doesn't help that I keep having nightmares about it." She said as she dropped her head a let a single tear fall. Lee took her into his arms and tried to comfort her.

_What the hell, Zuko thought. He was not happy that he was holding her, and he was not happy that she was telling this to lee instead of him. He was about to jump out from behind the tree and yell, but he stopped and thought about it for a second. Why would she come to you, look how you acted this morning toward her, and you know she's still pissed at you, he thought silently to his self._

"Look Amaya, I'm no expert, but usually when stuff like that happens, its best to tell someone what you saw, you know to get it off your chest."

She listened to what he was saying and sighed heavily.

_Oh great now he' s going to knows even more, he complained._

"I think you r right maybe I'll talk to Zuko about it later." She said as she pulled away from him.

_Wait…what….she wants to tell me._

"Good I think it will help you. Well I have to get going so I'll talk to you later, I'm glad to see you good….bye Amaya."

"Thanks lee bye." She watched as lee walked into the palace them turned her attention to the tree in front of her and rolled her eyes.

"You can come out now Zuko."

"How the hell do you do that?" He asked as he walked to her.

"I'm special." She answered sarcastically.

"Ha ha Amaya…..look I'm sorry about this morning and for lying to you as well….you had a right to know." He said as he sat next to her.

"I know you should have told me, but I know why you didn't…..Just don't do it again, I don't need you to protect me and to hide me from the world, and the world from me. I'm a big girl, I can deal with the truth."

"I know and I'm sorry….do you forgive me?" He asked.

"Of course."

He Smiled lightly then leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him.

"What are you still mad?" He asked.

"No listen…..there's something I have to tell you….the night that I was dying and you gave me your blood, well I was focusing so hard on it that I mistakenly tapped into your past…..I saw everything, about your mother, what happened between you and your dad…..I really didn't mean to, I would have never done that with out asking you, but like I said I was so focused on it, it sort of just happened…..I'm sorry…." She said as she put her head down.

At first he had to admit he was kind of mad, but he soon realized that she really didn't mean to.

"Its fine Amaya don't worry about it." He said as he grabbed her chin and looked into her sad eyes.

"Thanks…..Look, I want you to know what happened in my past…..I've never allowed anybody to do this, and I never have told anybody in details about my past….but I want you to know and understand what I went through…..Do you want to see?" She asked.

"Are you sure Amaya, you don't have to do this just because you saw my past….I want you to let me do this because you want me to."

She looked into his eyes and smiled lightly.

"I do want to do this, I've wanted someone to know for a while now, I just never found the right person to show, that is…..until you came along…..I trust you…" She said as she stood up and walked behind a tree.

He stood up and followed her behind the tree and noticed that she had her hair pulled to the side and her neck arched to give him better access. He moved forward pressing his body flush against hers and heard a soft moan escape her parted lips. He trailed his hands slowly along her soft curvature body while listening to her breathing becoming heavier. His hands made there way inside her shirt softly and teasingly massaging her lower stomach. He could feel her trembling lightly underneath his touch, and smiled at the reaction. He moved his hands from her stomach and down onto her hips gripping the back of her thighs with his muscular hands, and lifted her up lightly. Out of reflex her legs wrapped around his body, and she grabbed hold tightly onto his shirt. His hand left the back of her thigh and made its way to her face caressing her cheek lightly as his warm lips made contact with her bare arched neck. He felt her body tense when his lips touched her neck, thinking he was going to bite her, but he didn't plan on doing it that this fast. He wanted to take his time and explore her neck. He placed gentle kisses all over the side of her neck and felt he shiver each time.

"Stop teasing me." She said breathlessly.

He smiled into her neck and kissed the nape of her neck more forceful than before, and opened his mouth to let his tongue explore. He licked, he sucked and bit down teasingly, resulting in more moans being hummed into his ear.

She couldn't take it anymore, he was teasing her and she was going crazy. This was just him kissing her neck, and she could feel her body melting into his embrace, jolts of pure ecstasy were shooting up and down her spine……_Gods if he can make me feel this way with kisses, he must be killer in bed then. _She thought to her self. The sensual sensations she was feeling in her lower region were blowing her senses and mind through the roof, and it was starting to become too much to handle.

"Zuko. Please. Stop. " She managed to get out between breaths .

He heard her pleas and did as she said. The way she smelled, felt, tasted and responded to him was so arousing, that if he didn't stop when he did lust would have over come him, and he knew very well what he would have done next. He leaned his forehead on her shoulder and took a couple minutes to kept his breath and calm his senses. When he calmed he moved his head and opened his mouth and slowly sank his fangs into the nape of her neck.

She cried out loudly from both the pleasure and pain she was feeling and bit down hard on her bottom lip.

As his teeth made the way in her soft flesh he couldn't help but moan from all the sensations he was feeling. She was so sweet on both the inside and out. He drank and concentrated hard on the taste of her blood, and it only took a couple of seconds before her past started to flash in front of his eyes.

She was starting to feel light headed from him drinking so much so fast and ended up fainting.

He sucked one last time then retracted his fangs from her neck, and his eyes opened glowing and wide. He had seen everything from her past. He moved his head back and noticed that she had passed out. He licked the blood away from his lips then picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his room and laid her on the bed. He knew she passed out because of the amount of blood he took, but knew that she would be fine in the morning. He walked over to the bathroom and changed out of his close then lay in bed next to her. He brought her body into his arms and ran his fingers through her hair.

"How could somebody with such a messed up life turn out as beautiful as you on both…….the out side and in…….."

**Hope you guys liked it….please review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not owner avatar the last air bender, nor do I own the characters.**

**Thankx again for those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it, and also Thankx to the ones that favorite this story, I'm glad you like it.**

**Again please review, and tell me what you think!! It really makes my day :D**

Zuko woke up in the middle of the night feeling some what empty. At first he couldn't figure out what was missing, but as he started to shift around he realized that Amaya wasn't lying next to him. He waved his hand through the air allowing all the candles to light the room and got out of bed to look for her. She wasn't in the bedroom nor the living area or bathroom either. There was only one place he hadn't looked, and that was the balcony. He walked over to the two glass doors and saw a faint silhouette of her body leaning up against the railing. She was staring at the moon with sort of a blank expression, she looked like something was on her mind. He stood behind the doors quietly admiring her beautiful body; she was wearing one of his long sleeves red silk pajama shirts, along with short shorts revealing her beautiful legs. He opened the door and moved his way over to her careful not to disturb her. The wind was blowing her long wavy hair to side exposing her neck and the two wounds he had given her. He smiled sadly remembering everything that he was shown about her past. He walked up to her making sure he was quite, and wrapped his arms around her this waist as he brought his lips down softly onto each of the small wholes he had made on her neck. She tensed at first not realizing who it was, then quickly relaxed into his embrace and sighed contently.

"What are you doing up?" He whispered into her ear, which resulted in her body shivering. He pulled her body closer to his trying to keep her warm, and he heard another sigh of content.

"I couldn't sleep." She simply said.

"You should have waked me." He said as he squeezed her tightly nuzzling his face into her neck. She smiled lightly and leaned her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"No you were sleeping, I wasn't going to wake you."

"Amaya you can wake me when ever you want I don't care……."

"…….Can I ask you something since we are awake?" He asked.

"Sure."

"I know this may sound like it came out of the blue, but I cant stop thinking about it….. It's about your past….."

"…….Do you still love him?" He asked kind of dreading of what the answer might be.

"What?"

"Do you still love your husband….."

"……He's dead Zuko…." She said as she walked away from him and sat on the floor leaning up against the wall staring at the stars.

"……I know…..But that's not what I asked…." He said as he walked over and sat in front of her.

She took a deep breath and thought about his question for a couple of minutes. She knew the answer, but she wasn't sure he would like it. She released the breath she forgot she was holding in and looked at his face. She could tell he was nervous, but she knew he deserved to know.

"…….Yes….I do still love him…."

She saw the disappointment written in his eyes, and felt really bad. She sighed heavily and looked down to the floor.

"…..Oh….. I see…."

"Zuko…." She said as she lifted his head so his eyes would meet hers.

"…..I love him, and I always will…… he was my first love that was taken away from me when he shouldn't have been…. He will always have a part of my heart, but that doesn't mean that I can't share the rest of my heart with someone else…..I love him, but I'm not in love with him….. I've moved on…." She said as she smiled lightly.

He watched her speak, and could tell it was a touchy subject, but he could tell that she was telling him the truth. He wouldn't say he was in love with her quite yet, but as the days went by and the more time he spent with her, his feelings for her grew stronger and stronger. He was glad to hear that she had moved on, and smiled lightly letting her know, then pulled her body into his embrace and held her tightly.

"….Thank you Amaya…..I know that this was a touchy subject, but I just needed to know….And I'm happy with your answer…" He said then captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Come on lets go back to bed." He said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bed.

They both wrapped their arms around each other, and fell asleep happily.

--

She woke up when she felt the suns beams caressing her cold body. Zuko was still lying next to her, but she could feel him moving around. A couple of minutes had passed, then she felt him release her body and heard him walking to the bathroom. She laid there quietly waiting for the sound of the shower to start.

Last night on the balcony before Zuko had come out she had been thinking. The fire nation was a strong nation, but she knew that her brother and sister would easily take out hundreds of this nation's army. She knew if the fire nation would even stand a chance against her father's army, she would have to eliminate her siblings.

The shower started, and she heard him yell due to the temperature of the water, and couldn't help but chuckle lightly. She quickly got out of bed and through on the pants she was wearing yesterday, and hastily wrote a small letter for Zuko and placed it on her pillow. She walked over to the balcony, and closed the door behind her and jumped down gracefully. She ran to her room, climbed up her balcony and dressed in all black. She quickly exited her room and ran down the hall way praying Zuko was still in the shower, and walked into Azula's room. The room was dark, and she knew the princess was still sleeping, but she needed to ask her a question.

"Azula." She said in a whisper.

She didn't move, so Amaya walked up to her and shook he shoulder lightly. This got the princess's attention, and she quickly lit the candles to see who it was.

"Amaya?...What are you doing here, I thought we said we wouldn't wake each other anymore." She said groggily.

"I know, and I'm sorry Azula. I just need to ask you a question…..Where does lee live?"

"What….why?

"Because I have to ask him something."

Azula stared at her skeptically at first, but then shrugged off any thoughts that were going through her mind.

"He lives in the wealthy part of the fire nation….In the apartments called red dragon…In apartment number six."

"Thank you so much Azula." She said as she raced out of her room.

"Ya…Ya…Your welcome she said as she laid back down on her pillow instantly falling back asleep.

Amaya left the palace and started to head towards the Apartment building called _Red Dragon._

--

Zuko finished his shower and got dressed. He left the bathroom and saw that again Amaya wasn't in bed. He looked in the living area, she wasn't there. So he figured she would be on the balcony again, but to his surprise she wasn't there either. He walked back into his room and looked at the bed and noticed there was a piece of parchment lying on her pillow. He picked it up and it red:

_Zuko,_

_I'm sorry I left without saying good bye, but there is something that I have to do, and I didn't want you to try and stop me. I know you're not going to be happy that I left, but I need to do this in order for the fire nation to have a chance at winning this war that is starting to form. If all goes well I should be back in the palace by tonight. If something should go wrong, and I don't return……..I'm so sorry……..but this is something that I have to do…..I hope you can understand and forgive me….._

_Amaya_

_P.s. Don't come trying to find me, cause you won't._

His eyes went wide, and his hands started to flicker with flames, burning the piece of parchment. He dropped it to the floor and ran out of his room heading straight for his sisters. He opened the door without any warning and lit the candles. Azula shot up with an irritated look on her face and glared daggers at her brother.

"What the hell." She growled.

"Have you seen Amaya?" He asked so fast that she barley understood.

"Why what's wrong."

"She left me a letter saying she needed to do something….saying that it would help our nation defeat the earth kingdom….I'm not sure what she's going to do but, I know its something stupid."

"She came in here a little while ago asking me where lee lived…."

"So she's going to see him?….why…..Well I guess I'll go find out."

"Wait I'm coming." She said as she ran to the bathroom and got dressed.

She finished, and they started to head out towards lee's place.

--

Amaya knocked on the door, and it only took lee a couple of seconds to answer.

"Amaya….What are you doing here?"

"Lee….I need your help." She said as she walked into his room.

"What's wrong, what do you need." He asked worried.

"He's coming…..and with his army."

It took him a couple of seconds to figure out what she meant, and when he did his eyes went wide.

"Are you serious….when…"

"I don't know, but soon."

"What do you need me to do."

"Have you heard that my sister and brother are the head wardens at the Omashu prison….Its only a half a day away from here….I need you to help me sneak in a take them down….You and I both know they are a major offence for the army….if we take them done, there's a big chance this nation will win."

"Of course I would help you Amaya….But there's only one problem….Its day light, and I can't go out in the sun."

"I know, but if I bite you, you'll be able to…..if you don't want to do this, then you don't have to, I'll understand."

"No Amaya…..I want to help you….Here…" he said as he tilted his neck.

She nodded then walked up to him and leaned forward biting into his skin. He flinched at first, but then relaxed. A couple of seconds past by, and she released him. His body went weak and he fell to the floor shaking vigorously and breathing heavy. He soon relaxed his muscles and calmed down. He stood up and looked her in the eyes with his piercing gold one glowing bright.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better actually." He said as he took a deep breath.

"Great…so lets go….we can use our earth bending to get there faster."

He nodded to her and they both started to head towards the prison of Omashu.

--

"Here this is were he lives." Azula said as she pointed it out.

"Alright lets go."

They both walked up to his apartment, and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so Zuko banged harder and yelled for both Amaya and lee. He started to get frustrated, and ended up turning the knob of the door; it was open. The room was dark, so Zuko quickly lit the candles. There was no one there. They both looked around his place trying to see if they could find her, or a clue as to were they went.

"Zuko!" Azula called

"What…. did you find her?"

"No….But look."

"Blood."

"You don't think he did anything to her?" Zuko asked starting to get worried as hell.

"No…..I think she bit him."

"Why would she do that…."He asked feeling a little jealous and threatened.

Azula stared at the blood for a couple seconds thinking, and then it hit her.

"You said she was going somewhere….correct….well I think she came here and asked lee for help."

"But why is there blood." He asked confused.

"Because lee's a vampire….a half-breed….he cant walk out in daylight…..unless-"

"Unless bitten by a vampire with royal blood." Zuko finished for her.

"Shit." He cursed.

"There's nothing we can do Zuko….we have no idea where there going…. Were going to have to wait and hope she makes it back safe with lee….at least be thankful that she has him with her to protect her."

Zuko ignored his sister's voice and stared blankly at the table in front of him.

"Damn it, why does she do this…..why is she so hard headed….FUCK Amaya!!" He yelled as he stormed out of the apartment, heading back to the palace.

--

It was around three o-clock in the afternoon when Amaya and lee both made it to the prison. They looked around, and saw that the entrance was heavily guarded.

"Fuck." Lee said.

"There's no way we can get past them….there's to many."

"Yes we can, and we're going to do it with out alarming them." she said.

"And how are we going to do that."

"Earth bend……We can travel underground until I can feel the vibrations from both my brother and sister."

"Sounds good to me…Lets go…"

She nodded to him, then stepped away positioning herself on a plain part of the ground and made a huge whole for them to walk in. They both jumped in, and Amaya started to the earth back towards to prison, making a tunnel. while Lee behind her would close the ends of the tunnels so that no body could find them. They did this for what seemed like forever, until Amaya came to a stop. Lee who wasn't expecting the sudden halt slammed right into her back.

"Sorry."

"Its fine….There right above us……Are you ready?"

"Yes."

She looked at him reassuring one last time them quickly earth bended them up onto the surface, but behind a thick pillar. Amaya looked around the large room and noticed about thirty soldiers walking around patrolling the area, and her siblings sitting on throne like chairs. On the side of the chairs there was a man who was badly beaten and bruised laying chained on the ground almost unconscious. She tried to get a good look of the man's face, but he was to far away for her to see. She quickly looked away from the man and stepped to the side of lee and got into a fighting stance. She brought her hands out in front of her and spread her strained fingers apart, and moved her hands down slowly. Her eyes were closed, and she concentrated hard on all the vibrations she felt, then opened her eyes and stomped hard on the ground. Every soldier that was standing in the room was brought into the air and slammed into the roof by giant pillars. All of them were knocked out by the impact, so none of them could earth bend them selves down. She looked to her sister and brother and saw their shocked faces. They quickly jumped out of the chairs and into a fighting stance looking around for the perpetrator.

"Stay here…and wait for my signal." She said to lee

He nodded and grabbed her arm as she started to walk away.

"Be careful."

"I will."

"Alarm the other soldiers!" Amaya heard her sister yell to her brother.

He nodded to his sister, and started to walk over to a rope that was connected to a bell and was about to pull on it. Amaya quickly jumped out from behind the pillar and shot a boulder straight towards her brother successfully knocking him away from the rope and into a wall. She took the opportunity of him being down and confused and sent a spear shaped rock straight for his heart. He was hit dead on, and had no clue what hit him. His body fell lifelessly to the ground. She quickly turned toward her sister, and noticed she wasn't in the same place she was before. Panic started to fill her body as she looked everywhere around the room for her sister, then she found her. She was hold the chain that was connected to the beaten mans neck. Amaya got into her fighting stance and readied to attack.

"I wouldn't do that Amaya….I suggest you turn your self in….if you know what's best." She said calmly with a smug grin on her face.

"And why the hell would I do that little chio…" She spat at her.

Her sister's smiled turn from innocent to pure sinister. She yanked to chain around the man's neck, making him fly up into a sitting position. She roughly grabbed the man's face, and Amaya could hear pained cries escaping his lips. His face was swollen, bruised, bloodied, and cut, and at first she had no idea why she was showing her this man's face, but as she looked harder, her eyes went wide and tears started to form around her burning eyes.

"Raiden??" She said as she started to walk closer to him.

"Uh. Uh. Stay where you are, or I'll kill your precious husband…..I have to say I would be disappointed, I've had a lot of fun torturing him…" She said as she yanked on the chain again, resulting in another cry.

"STOP CHIO…..STOP!!" She yelled.

"What was that Amaya."

"Please stop….don't hurt him anymore….Please." She said as the tears started to flow.

Her sister looked at her and smirked with satisfaction. Amaya could feel the rage and anger surging through her body, and she started to shake. She moved her hand lightly, and stood there listening to her sister praying to Agni that lee caught her sign.

"You know….we would have left him were we found his unconscious body laying lifelessly on the shore after we attacked him, but then we got to thinking, maybe we should keep him bring him hear, and torture him….not kill him, no we wanted him to stay alive…well….just barley….just in case you decided to show up…. We could use him against you….We know he's your weak spot…."

She stared her sister with such hate, but she couldn't do anything to her without hurting Raiden. She saw from the corner of her eyes lee moving quietly behind her sister. Chio had no idea he was there, and kept taunting Amaya about her husband. Amaya paid no attention to her sister and got into a fighting stance readying to attack. Her sister stared at her in surprise not knowing why she would try and fight her when Amayas husband's life was in her hands. She was about to remind her about her situation, but was interrupted when a thick part of the ground rose up behind her, striking her in the back, making her release the chain and fly towards Amaya, who had formed a dagger made out of earth and sent it towards her letting her body collide with it. She fell to the floor breathing loudly, screaming from the pain. Amaya walked up to her sister who was now screaming things at her and grabbed her by the neck, picked her up and slammed her into the wall. Chio cried out from the pain then looked at her sister and saw her eyes glowing and her fangs showing.

"Amaya please no…..NO!!" She screamed, but Amaya ignored her plea's and dug her fangs for hard and deep into her skin. Her sister fought for a couple of seconds screaming from the pain, but as Amaya drained the life out of her, she grew less and less aware of what was happening until she finally blacked out for good. Amaya raised her head eyes glowing and fangs exposed panting heavily with blood rushing down her face and body.

"Amaya!" She heard lee yell.

"Amaya come on we have to go the guards will be here any minute." He said as he broke the chains off of Raiden's body and put him over his shoulder.

She nodded, dropped her sister, ran towards them making a whole in the ground, and escaped.

--

It was almost eight at night, and Zuko still was waiting impatiently for Amaya to return. He was getting antsy, and was about to go back to lee's place and see if she was there when all of a sudden a servant ran up to him.

"My lord Amaya has returned!!"

"Where is she?" He asked impatiently.

"She's in the infirmary."

"What!!" He yelled as he ran for the infirmary. As he ran he passed by his sister who questioned him what was wrong, but he didn't answer. He kept running and running until he made it to the infirmary, with Azula who followed him, close behind.

He walked up to the doors that led to the infirmary and took a deep breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to see his sister giving him a reassuring look. He nodded to her and opened the door. He was expecting to see Amaya lying on one of the beds unconscious, but thats not what he saw, and he was completely surprised and confused. She wasn't lying in a bed; she was crying and leaning over a man. He didn't know what to think, and he started to walk towards he, but was stopped by someone grabbing his shoulder. He turned around and saw lee looking at him shaking his head.

"I think she needs to be alone….for a while." He said sadly.

Zuko looked at him with a confused expression and asked why.

"Why...who is he?"

Lee looked at Zuko and took a deep breath before answering.

"He's her………Husband….."

Zuko's heart stopped beating and practically fell on the floor.

"Her what…..Her husband….No that can't be he's dead……How….."

He said as he stood there and stared both Amaya and the man. He felt sick to his stomach, and somewhat betrayed.

How can this be...

**Well I hope you like it…… The next part will be up either later tonight or tomorrow…. So please tell me what you think….DUN DUN DUN….Will she stay with Zuko or go back to her husband….What would you guys do…. I wrote this chapter in a hurry so please forgive me if it's not as good as the others.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**If there is grammar problems please ignore them, ill try and fix them later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender, nor do I own the characters.**

**I really want to say Thankx to Ladie J…. &…AvatarAiris….for reviewing every chapter I put up…. I really appreciate it….THANKX!!**

**This chapters starts off at the end of chapter 9…**

**Please More People Review!!**

**Please tell me if you guys think that I am dragging the story out to long….Its just that I wanted the characters to fall in love with each other, and I personally don't think that, that could happen in a few chapters… Tell me what you guys think...**

"Milady…I need to heal him…. It should only take me about an hour….there's no major damage….After the healing process is done he should wake and be able to walk and talk perfectly fine…..Until then why don't you go get some rest." The healer begged her.

She lifted her head up off of Raiden's lying form, looked to the healer and nodded. She really didn't want to leave him, but she was a little restless, not to mention she didn't want to be in the healer's way. She took one last look at the unconscious man and wiped her tears away before turning around. She took a couple of steps away from Raiden with her head down and walked right into Zuko's chest.

"I'm sorry." She said as she backed away from him just in time to avoid his arms from wrapping around her.

"Amaya?" He asked confused.

"I'm sorry Zuko….but I need some time alone……...I need some time alone…" She said as she walked past him, and looked towards lee motioning for him to follow her.

He wanted so bad to follow her, but when he tried his sister stopped him. He tried to fight his way out of her grasp, but she wouldn't let him go.

"Azula….Let. Me. Go." He said in a dangerously low tone.

"Zuko….Get a hold of your self…She said she wants to be alone." She protested.

"Obviously not…She brought lee with her…. Let me go…I need to talk to her."

"Zuko STOP!! She doesn't need to talk to you." She almost yelled.

"AND WHY NOT!!" He retorted.

"Zuko are you that blind….Your part of her problem…." She said as she released him.

"What…Problem..." He asked confused.

"Gods Zuko….Her husband, that she thought was dead is back….And she's torn between the two of you..."

"How…How do you know?"

"You can tell by the way she won't look at you, and the way she's acting towards you…..She needs some time….She needs to talk to him."

"WHAT!! No if she talks to him……She wont want to be with me any more…. I'm going to talk to her!!" He said as he went too turn to go after her, but was once again stopped by Azula.

"Zuko….That's for her to decide, not you….She needs to think."

He stopped trying to get out of his sisters grasp, and sat on the floor and leaned up against the wall. He looked down to the ground for a couple of minutes rubbing the back of his head before eventually looking up at his sister who was smiling sadly.

"I know….it's her choice... But...But I don't want her to choose him…I think I'm….." He started to say but couldn't quite get it out.

"You think what Zuko…" Azula asked as she knelt down so she could see his eyes.

"Nothing…..Its nothing…I'm going to go to bed, see you in the morning…" He told Azula in a dull tone as he stood and walked off.

"Zuko if you talk to her, i guaranty that you'll regret it." She said

She watched as he left not paying any mind to what she had just said, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She knew exactly what he was going to say, and for him to say it was a big thing. She knew he never felt like this for any other girl. If Amaya were to go back to her husband, he would be crushed.

She shook the thoughts away from her head for the time being, and turned her attention to the healer and the man lying down. She walked slowly up to them and looked over his body. His clothes were ripped, he had gashes and blood stains every where on his body, and he looked like he was trembling as well. You could tell that he went through a lot of torture, and that the pain was unbearable. His face was horrendous; it was so swollen, and beat up, just looking at him made her stomach wrench. The healer was currently working on his face, so it looked a little better than before. She looked at him one last time then turned and walked to her bedroom.

--

"I can't believe he's alive…..I feel so relieved…..I remember I used to spend every night praying the Agni that he was still alive somewhere….but to tell you the truth after all he's been through maybe it would have been better for him to die….He wouldn't have suffered……….What do I do….He's going to wake up soon and want things to go back to the way they were…..but I'm not so sure I want that….." She said as she shed tears of happiness, anger, confusion, and pain.

"Amaya…Maybe you should be talking to Zuko." Lee said as he sat down on the ground in the gardens next to her.

"I know lee…but I can't right now….I'm too confused, and I'm not really sure what to say."She said as she looked at her refection in the pond.

"I know Amaya…."

"If you don't want to talk to him, you know I'm here…."

"It's just that…..I really do care for Zuko….but even the thought of leaving the man who was by my side through everything, and who went through all this pain and suffrage because of me, makes me feel cruel…. And that's not the only thing…I do still care very much for Raiden, I always have…..I'm just not sure who I want to be with…..Or even if Raiden would still want to be with me after all this time…."

"Amaya we've both known Raiden for such a long time….He has always cared for you, and loved you unconditionally….There's no doubt in my mind that he would still want to be with you….But you shouldn't go back to him only cause you feel bad………..Can I ask you something personal?"

"Ya sure."

"Do you still love Raiden?"

She looked away from him back at the pond, and stared at her reflection thinking. She took a couple of minutes watching the ripples in the pond distort her reflection, then looked back to him and sighed heavily.

"You know….I really don't know….I mean of course I still love him, but I'm not in love with him….but that can change once I talk to him again….I mean shouldn't I give him a chance?"

"I don't know Amaya that's up to you to decide…..Let me ask you something else if you don't mind…"

"Of course not lee."

"Do you love……Zuko?"

"What?" She asked kind of stunned by the question. She had never thought about it before….well it did come into her head every so often, but she never pressed the subject. She would always push it away.

"Do you love Zuko?" He asked a little bolder this time.

It was such a hard question to answer. She really did like him and care for him, but has it turned into love. She could tell Zuko cared very much for her, and that he would do anything for, and she felt the same way.

"I don't know……I'm so confused…." She said as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Well Amaya…There's really nothing I can do to help….But if you ask me, you need to speak with both of them, and figure out how you truly feel for both of them….. The question you need to ask yourself is…Who do you love, or who do you truly want to be with….And don't let them intimidate you….you make your own decision." He said as he stood to leave.

"I have to go Amaya, take care……And think about what I said."

"Thanks lee for everything…And I will." She said as she laid down next to the pond and trailed her fingers along the surface of the water.

--

Zuko watched from his balcony as Amaya talked to lee. It was killing him that she didn't ask to speak with him, but he knew why. He couldn't blame her for wanting to talk to someone else. He saw lee get up and walk away, and thought for a second that he should take the opportunity and talk to her, but he decided not to. He walked into his room and laid on his bed staring at the roof trying to think about something else besides her, but he couldn't. He sat there for a minute more then shot out of bed and over to the balcony railing and jumped down landing gracefully. He hastily walked over to her, trying to hurry so he could catch her before she got up and left. Right when he was a couple feet away she must have felt his vibrations because she shot up and started to walk away, without saying anything or looking at him.

"Amaya please wait, I want to talk to you!!" He said loud enough so she could hear.

"No Zuko I can't talk to you right now…..I just want to be alone."

"Oh really…You were just sitting there with lee."

"Yah because I needed his help."

"So why didn't you ask me for help."

"Because Zuko this is something you can help me with…..Just leave me alone please." She said starting to get aggravated.

"I don't understand what you need help with…..You said that you moved on, why is be so hard for you to choose." He said almost yelling.

"It just is Zuko……You wouldn't understand."

"No…….I understand perfectly fine, you lied to me……You really don't care about me……You're just like every other BITCH that I've been with….-"

"What did you just call me?!" She yelled.

"You're a fucking hypocrite Amaya…..And I said you were like every other bitch I've dated.

She looked at him with such venom in her eyes. She couldn't believe what he was saying, that she was a hypocrite and bitch. She had never been so pissed in her life and Zuko was about to feel the wrath.

"I DO CARE ABOUT YOU, YOU FUCKING PRICK!! AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW….YES I SAID I MOVED ON, BUT I WAS FORCED TO, NOW THAT I KNOW HE'S ALIVE I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL……YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING THROUGH MY MIND, AND YOU NEVER WILL….I HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN A MAN THAT WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME THROUGH ALL MY BAD TIMES, THE MAN WHO FOUGHT BY MY SIDE, THE MAN WHO I LOVED UNCONDTIONALY THAT WAS TAKEN FROM ME, THE MAN I THOUGHT WAS DEAD, BUT ENDED UP GETTING TOURTURED BY MY FUCKING BROTHER AND SISTER FOR THREE YEARS BECAUSE OF ME…..AND THE MAN I JUST MET A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO THAT I GREW TO CARE A LOT ABOUT, WHO FOUGHT FOR ME AND SAVED MY LIFE, THE ONE I SHOWED EVERYTHING TO………BUT I WANT TO THANK YOU _ZUKO….. _BECAUSE YOU JUST MADE THAT DESICON FOR ME!!" She said as she shoved him out of her way with tears falling down her face.

He almost fell on his ass when she pushed him; he wasn't expecting it at all. He watched as she walked past him with tears flowing down her cheeks and felt like kicking himself in his ass. _What_ _the fuck did I just do? Why didn't I listen to Azula? FUCK!! _ He yelled at himself in his head.

"Amaya wait!!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head to the side just enough to see him from the corner of her eye, and took a deep breath.

"Fuck You Zuko….." She said as she turned back around and left him alone in the garden by his self.

**So there it is…. The next chapter will be up soon….I hope you liked it….Please Review, the greatly appreciated. Thankx again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender, nor do I own the characters.**

**Thankx for reviewing again…..**

**This chapter starts off at the end of chapter 10**

She stomped off away from Zuko heading straight for the training grounds.

_How dare him….that fucking prick…..after everything I showed him, how could he think that about me, how could he call a bitch…..man did I make a huge mistake, and to think I was leaning towards choosing him….I knew I should have never given him a chance……_

She ranted off in her head as she paced around the training ground shooting white flames in every direction venting. She had never been so heated before in her life. She kept talking to herself walking around looking like a crazy woman shooting flames everywhere, until she felt his vibrations coming up behind her. She quickly stopped pacing and jolted around sending a powerful wave of white flames toward him. He wasn't expecting this at all and barley had enough time to disperse the deadly flames. He managed to stop her attack but wasn't fast enough, and he ended up getting burned on his arm.

"What the fuck!!" He shouted at her.

"I said to leave me alone Zuko!!" She retorted.

"So you try and kill me?" He said as he shot a few flames at her. She too wasn't expecting this and just barley dodged his attacks, but wasn't lucky enough to dodge every one of them, and ended up getting burned on the side of her neck where he bit her.

She quickly out of pure instinct grabbed her neck, not paying attention to ware she was running and ended up slamming into a wall head first. Her vision started to blur, and she was feeling very light headed. She fell to the floor still gripping her neck. Her eyes started to flutter and she could feel warm liquid running down her face. She tried hard to keep her eyes from closing, but she felt dizzy. Her eyes closed with a view of Zuko and some other man running towards her yelling.

"Amaya!!" Came from both Zuko and the mysterious man.

**--**

She woke several hours later to the sound of voices. She tried to open her eyes, but they protested. She had surging pain on the right side of her head that was more painful than anything she had ever felt before. She moved her head around slowly, trying to rid herself of the pain, but it wouldn't leave. The voices weren't helping either. The more aware of her surroundings she became the louder the voices got. They were yelling, but she still couldn't make out what they were yelling about. She took a deep breath and again slowly tried to open her eyes. This time they obeyed her commands. At first 

everything was a blur but after a few moments her vision became clearer. She turned her head to the side and saw Azula heading toward her.

"Amaya you're awake." She said softly.

"Yah…..could you please tell who ever is yelling to shut up." Amaya said as squeezed her eyelids shut trying to fighting her migraine.

"Would you two shut up she's awake." She said loud enough so they could hear her.

"What she's awake?!" Zuko almost yelled as he started to head towards her.

"You not going any where near her…..It's because of you she's lying here in the infirmary." Amaya heard an all too familiar voice say.

"Let. Me. Pass." Amaya heard Zuko growl.

"Zuko stop!! He's right….she's in here because of you..." Azula said.

"I still have a right to see her, you guys have no idea what happened…" He retorted.

Zuko went to walk forward again trying to reach Amaya's side, but the man he was arguing with grabbed him by the neck and slammed his body hard into the wall. Zuko's eyes grew wide and he quickly punched the guy with so much force making him stagger back and pant for air.

Amaya tilted her head to the side and saw that the two people who were arguing were Zuko and Raiden. She watched as the two fought, landing blows equally on each other. She shot up into a sitting position feeling a wave light headedness starting to overcome her. She brought her hands down on the bed stabling herself, and took a couple of deep breaths. Finally she was okay and was able to move. She walked over to the two men who were grabbing each other by the neck and yelled.

"Stop!!" She yelled. They paid no attention to her. Raiden roughly pushed Zuko back, who staggered back bumping into Amaya making her fall to the floor.

She fell to her hands and knees, silently cursing both of them. She heard them arguing back and forth to one another about whose fault it was that she fell on the floor. Her migraine was growing more painful by the minute; she couldn't take the yelling any more. She felt the heat radiate through out her body; her eyes started to glow and her fangs were exposed. She shot up and through a couple of weak flames towards the two of them getting their attention.

"I SAID STOP!!" She yelled as she brought her fingers to the temples of her head and rubbed circularly.

"Amaya…..Calm down..." Raiden said.

"NO!! You two are acting like a child….What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" She said as she glared daggers at both of them.

"He wants to talk to you, and I'm not going to allow him to after what he did to you!" Raiden protested.

"I want-"Zuko started to say but ended up getting cut off by Amaya.

"Zuko shut up…Raiden; I believe it's my choice as to whether or not I want to talk to Zuko…Not yours..."

"But look what he did to you." He protested.

"I ran into a damn wall…he didn't hit me in the head and send me into unconsciousness."

"See I told yo-"Zuko started to say again.

"You still shouldn't have done what you did….Neither should have I, but you just…never mind…. Look I'm sorry for burning you." She managed to choke out in frustration.

"I'm sorry to, but I just needed to talk to you…."

"And I told you I needed time to think…Please Zuko just go to your room…when I'm ready to talk to you I'll go there…okay?"

"…..Fine." He said reluctantly. He took one last look at everyone in the room, giving Raiden a nasty look then left the infirmary.

"I'm going to head off to bed too…I'll see you guys in the morning…" Azula said trying to give them some space.

"Have a good night Azula."

Amaya turned to look at Raiden and found his eyes glaring at her as if she had done something wrong. She felt a little uncomfortable, and decided she wanted to go some where else….anywhere but here.

"Umm…Let's go to the gardens, I don't want to stay in here." Amaya said to Raiden.

"Okay." Raiden said still glaring at her.

"Why were you and that guy fighting out side?" He stopped and asked her before they left.

"That guy is Prince Zuko…and I don't want to talk about it right now." She said avoiding his eyes.

"Well I don't like him….I don't want him near you…"

"Raiden he's harmless…"

"Obviously not…He attacked you."

"Because I attacked him…Look I don't want to talk about it right now…Can we just forget about it for the time being?"

"Sure….lets go to the gardens."

They both walked to the gardens not saying a single word to one another. Every so often Amaya could feel his eyes taking peeks her way, and she had to admit she felt some what annoyed by it. They walked out through one of the doors that happened to be right by Zuko's balcony, and walked out a little farther away from it. She wanted to still move farther away, but she was stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body. She tensed at the contact and couldn't get herself to relax….She was uncomfortable, and he sensed it. He released her and walked around her so that he could see her face. She looked into his eyes and saw so many emotions, and felt a wave of emotions threatening to overcome her. He looked the same; his dark skin, light green eyes, and a nice built body. She moved slowly towards him staring at his face trying to keep her knees from giving out from underneath her. He stayed perfectly still trying not to wreck the moment. She moved her hand up to his face and hesitantly touched his cheek as her eyes studied everything about him. She dropped her hand away from his face and took a couple of steps back. He watched as she did this and stared at her in confusion.

"Amaya?" He asked confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just…..I for so long thought you were dead, and now to see you standing here in front of me very much alive….I just don't know what I'm supposed to say, or how I'm supposed to feel."

"Amaya just say what comes natural to you, and I hope you still feel the same about me as before." He said as he took a couple of steps toward her cupping her face.

She again tensed at the contact, but stayed still.

"Calm down Amaya…It's me."

"I know it's you…" She said as she looked down at the ground. She felt all her emotions threatening to spill out, and she tried hard not to cry. She took a deep breath and looked back up at him and saw his eyes staring at her intently.

"Gods…I've missed you so much Amaya."

"I missed you to Raiden." She said as she wrapped her arms tightly around his body crying. She moved so fast that the air got knocked out of him, but that didn't stop him from embracing her in a tight hug. It had been so long since she had felt him, talked to him, and seen him. All the emotions she had been holding back all these years were finally surfacing.

"Why are you crying Amaya?"

"I just feel so bad….I can't believe you went through all of this because of me…I can't believe you're here…This just feels so surreal." She said as she brought her face back so she could look at him.

"Amaya there's no reason for you to feel bad, I'm here, and I always will be here….." He said as he brought his head down far enough to meet hers, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. At first she didn't respond, but eventually she gave in and kissed back. You would think so many things would be 

going through her head at this point, but there was only one thing occupying her thoughts. They broke the kiss both panting for air and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Amaya." He said to her as he caressed her cheek.

"I love you too." She said…..she no longer was confused….She knew exactly who she wanted to be with.

**Well hope you liked it... Its short, but the next chapter will be a lot longer…And there will be lemon…Finally right lol… well Thankx for reading a Please Review...**

**And Ladie J, I would love to read your story just tell me when it's up: P**

**(Next part will be up tomarrow..)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender, nor do I own the characters.**

**Thankx for reviewing…..**

**This chapter starts off at the end of chapter 11**

**By the way if anyone is interested There is a new Vampire Story out…Chapter 1 is up, and its really good...The name is Moonlight Love…In ****Books-Vampires-Romance- Rated M…It wasn't written by me, it was written by another author… Like I said it's starting out really good, so go check it out. XD **

Zuko laid on his bed trying to think about anything but her, but it was useless. He would think of one thing, and then somehow that thing would lead back to her. He took a deep breath starting to feel frustrated with him self, and rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"_Zuko he's probably better for her…Like she said he was always there for her…Will I always be there for her…Will I be able to protect her, satisfy her, keep her happy…Gods I don't know. Maybe I should let her go…She deserves happiness, and I don't think I can give her that, I mean look at what I did to her today…."_He thought to himself.

"That's it….she deserves better…She deserves him…" He said out loud to no one.

He squeezed his eyelids shut waiting for sleep to take him, but with all the things going through his mind, sleep wouldn't come. He sighed heavily opening his eyes and looked out through the balcony doors frustrated. He had never told anybody this before, but this was exactly the reason why he didn't get close to the girls he had been out with, because he was afraid to get hurt….Like this.

He slammed his fist down on the bed and sat up. There was no reason to try and force himself to sleep, it was already four in the morning, and sunrise was only two hours away. He got out of bed and walked over to the balcony doors and opened them. A cool breeze pushed its way onto his warm torso, and he shivered with delight. He had always loved the nights over days; it was always so calm, quite, and cool. He walked over to the balcony railing and sat on top of them. The night was beautiful, the flowers were dancing in the wind, and the turtle ducks laid quietly on the calm pond, and the stars and moon. They were so beautiful…So calming. Everything relaxed him, he no longer had any thoughts about Amaya or her husband….He was happy….

That was until he heard the sound of a door opening below him. He stiffened out of instinct, but once he saw that it was only Amaya and Raiden he calmed his nerves, though he wasn't to happy to see them. He tried to ignore there presence, but once he saw Raiden's arms wrap around her waist, he felt his own body heating up like a piece of coal. He took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes for a couple of minutes, hoping that when he opened them they would have some how disappeared. But when he opened them, he saw the one thing he didn't ever want to see….He saw him kiss her, and to his horror; 

she was kissing him back. He felt his stomach tighten and his heart stop…He tried to close his eyes or look away, but he couldn't. He knew he said that he would let her go, but he didn't think it would hurt this much.

Somehow he felt like a half a person, with half a soul; he felt half empty. He had only known her for about three weeks, but he cared so much for her, he really liked her…And that like turned into…_Love_. He took a couple a deep breaths and dropped his head onto his arms which were resting on the railing. He stayed like this for a couple of minutes trying his hardest to forget what he just saw, and it was working, his mind was clear but that quickly changed when he heard Raiden tell Amaya that he loved her….._And Amaya said it back_.

Then and there he knew that she definitely wanted to be with him, and he couldn't do anything about it. He should have been understanding, he should have been calm, but he wasn't; he was pissed. His body was shaking vigorously and he could feel the heat radiating from his head to toes. He should have tried to calm him self down, but he didn't want to. He need to blow off some steam, he needed to get out of the palace and away from them. He walked back into his room and put on a hooded cloak and walked out of his room and palace heading through the dark streets. Who ever crossed his way tonight would definitely be sorry….Whether it was a human or vampire….All of them had better beware.

--

Amaya and Raiden walked back into the palace after talking for about a good thirty minutes. He walked her over to her room and looked down at her with a soft smile which she gladly returned.

"Are you sure about this? Is this what you truly want?" Raiden asked.

"Yes Raiden…It is." She said as she hugged him tightly.

"Okay…Are you going to go tell Zuko now?" He asked.

"Yes I am, I told him I would come." She said as she released him.

"Are you sure he's not going to hurt you?" He asked worried.

"Yes Raiden, I sure…Trust me…Okay?"

"Of course Amaya…Well I'll see you in the morning…Have a great night…And if you need me don't hesitate to come get me, I'm in the room right next to you." He said as brought her back into a hug.

"I love you Amaya, I always will." He said as he kissed her lightly on her lips.

"I love you too Raiden…." She said as she released him and said good night one last time then walked over to Zuko's room.

She knocked on the door lightly at first not wanting to disturb the rest of the palace, but after a minute of no answer she knocked a little louder. There was still no answer, she thought for a minute that she should maybe just talk to him in the morning, but she felt bad enough as it was, and she wanted to talk 

to him as soon as possible…He deserved to know what she had to say; from her..Not from anybody else. She opened the door and walked into the dark room. She had been in there plenty of times before, but for some reason the room felt somewhat eerie. It was cold, quite, and darker than usual. She quickly walked past the living area and straight into his room. The room felt the same way, but not as bad. There was plenty of light pouring in from the glass doors that led to the balcony. The moon was very bright that night. She walked over to the bed and laid down staring at the full moon and waited for Zuko patiently.

--

The streets were dark, only low life scum running around up to not good. In every corner and darkest alleyways were pairs of bright glowing eyes glaring at the prince with blood lustful thoughts. Fog covered every inch of the streets and every so often he could hear screams of pain and horror flowing through the air. With every step he took his anger grew deeper, with every pair of eyes glaring his temper grew fiercer; with every scream he heard his body grew hotter. He needed to rid himself of the anger, pain, suffrage, hurt, and heat…He needed to satisfy his thirst.

He slowly walked into an alleyway and leaned up against a wall crossing his arms and looking down to the floor. His hood hid his identity, so who ever tried to come across him would have no idea what hit them until he exposed himself. He didn't have to wait long, he heard heavy footsteps heading his way, and he couldn't help but smirk evilly. The foot steps grew louder and he could hear the snickering of the man who was walking towards him. He thought for a second that maybe he should just go and attack him, but he decided against it, he decided to wait for his prey. The footsteps grew louder and louder until finally there was only silence, and man was standing right in front of Zuko. Zuko who still had his head down hiding his identity stayed still and waited for the right moment.

At first there was silence and the man was just standing there, but with in a blink of an eye Zuko was roughly pushed back into the wall with a knife at his throat.

"Give me all your money, or I swear I'll cut your throat right hear, right now." The man yelled.

Zuko's hood was knocked off, but his hair was still hiding half his face including his scar. The knife was pressed firmly against his neck, but surprisingly he felt no pain. The man must have gotten tired of waiting because he thrust the knife deeper into his neck slicing through layers of skin. The man used so much force that Zuko's head was pushed up revealing who he was, his eyes were glowing so bright showing nothing but pure blood lust, and it didn't take long for the man to figure out who he was. He hastily tried to back away, but Zuko quickly grabbed the man by his neck and through him into the wall.

The man grunted from the pain, and quickly started to fight. The man was no match for Zuko's strength, he stood no chance. The man screamed and pleaded for mercy, but Zuko's heart was beating so fast from all the adrenaline that was pumping through his body, that all he could hear was his blood rushing back and forth through his ears. His vision was clouded, all he saw was the man's neck with a white fog lingering around. He sighed heavily letting all the emotions that were fuelling his rage surface. At that moment he felt overload, and he needed to dump it. He forcefully ripped away the collar that was 

hiding half of the man's neck and dug his fangs deeply into his neck. He yelled from the pain, but Zuko paid no mind to his screams. He dug deeper and deeper ripping through the man's flesh letting all his frustration out. Seconds turned into minutes, and soon after that the man's body fell limp. Zuko released his body and slammed both of his fist into the wall letting a cry escape his lips, with a single tear falling down to the floor. He took a couple a deep breaths letting the adrenaline subside and punched the wall one last time. After he had calmed down he slowly started walking back towards the palace walls; leaving the blood smeared all over his face, and clothes.

--

"Gods…Where the hell is he?" Amaya complained...

She rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her lose hair and felt huge knocks everywhere. She lit the candles in the room, and pulled some of her hair to the side and saw that there was dried blood every where. She rolled her eyes again sighing heavily and looked to the bathroom. She hadn't taken a shower since she had came back to the palace from the prison, and now that she thought about it, she hadn't even changed out of her bloody clothes. She felt dirty and nasty, and decided that Zuko was taking to long, so she walked over to his bathroom disrobed and started to take a shower.

--

He walked into the palace heading down the hallway that led to his room, and walked right past Amaya's room and thought for a second that maybe he should go in and talk to her, but thought against it. _She's probably with Raiden, _he thought to him self. The moment Raiden came into his thoughts he felt his temper start to rise again, and he quickly shook the thought away; he didn't need that. He took one last look at her door then started to walk again. He took his time knowing that there was no one waiting for him in his room, but eventually got there. He opened the door and walked inside. At first he thought he heard water running, but as he stood there listening there was no sound, so he shrugged it off. He was going to go into his room and lay in his bed, but he decided against it. Instead he walked further into his living area and plopped him self down on one of the love seats he had. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back almost half asleep until he heard the sound of a door creaking open, coming from the inside of his room. He shot up out of his chair and quickly grabbed his duos that were sitting on the table and started to walk quietly over to the door. He tried to peak in but could barley see anything. All he could manage to see was a shadow. He quickly fire bent the candles in the room out then charged in the room and caught the _person_ by surprise. He slammed her into the wall and pressed one of his duos against her neck and the other against her stomach.

"What The Fuck!!" She screamed.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?!" He retorted as he pressed the duo deeper into her neck not realizing it was Amaya.

"Ahh!! Zuko you're hurting me." She yelled.

"Well you shouldn't have broke into my room….Now who are you." He said pushing the blade deeper in her throat.

"What the fuck do mean who am I….." She yelled as she tried to push him away.

"Amaya??" He said as he lit a candle.

"Who else would it be Zuko….Can you get your blades off of me!!" She yelled trying to push him away again.

"What do you want Amaya?" He asked harshly as he released her.

"You said you wanted to talk to me didn't you." She said as she wiped the blood that was running down her neck.

"Not anymore there's no reason to….And I'm sorry for hurting you." He said as he sat on the edge of his bed with his head down.

"And why is that?"

"I over heard you and your husband talking and I saw you kiss him, there's no reason for me to talk to you anymore."

She walked up to him with water dripping all over the floor. She was still in a towel, and she hadn't dried her hair so water was falling everywhere. She was standing right in front of him, and he still wouldn't look up, so she got on her knees so she see his eyes.

"What the hell happened to you, you have blood everywhere?" She asked as she went to wipe it away, but he moved his head out of her reach. She sighed and dropped her hand.

"Nothing." He said dully

"Nothing?? I can understand the blood around your mouth, but what happened to your neck…Your bleeding."

"I said nothing happened Amaya!!" He yelled.

She tensed when he yelled at her not expecting it at all, and glared daggers at him. He was being such a dick, and she was tired of it so she stood up and started to walk to the bathroom to put her clothes back on and leave.

"Amaya wait…I'm sorry…I just…" He trailed off.

"You just what Zuko…"

"I don't see why you have to come in here and tell me that you choose Raiden, I already know you did…I just want you to leave its hard enough as it is…Amaya…"

"Well Zuko maybe you should have ease dropped a little longer." She said as she continued to walk to the bath room.

"What….What do you mean?" He asked as he stood up and trapped her against the wall so she could move anywhere.

She glared at him pissed at how he was acting towards her and tried to move past him.

"Let me go Zuko." She said.

"No I want to hear what you have to say." He said.

"Oh now you do…A couple of minutes ago you wanted me out of your room." She said.

"I know Amaya…Its just….You don't know how hard it is to see the person you really care about with another person…I'm just a little hurt." He said.

Her expression grew softer, knowing exactly what he meant. She took a deep breath and decided to tell him how she truly felt.

"Zuko….I want to be with you….I-." She started to say but was cut off by him.

"But you kissed him, and you said you loved him…"

"Well he kissed me, and I did eventually give in and kiss back, but the only thing I could think about when we were kissing was you…. And I have told you this before…. I do love Raiden, but I'm not in love with him……..I'm in love with you…."

"_I couldn't believe it….I couldn't believe what I just heard. Am I dreaming, is it a hallucination, could she really be here telling me this…" he_ said to him self in his head.

There was so many things that he wanted to say to her, tell her, but he just couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth. Here standing in front of him was this gorgeous girl that had just confessed her love for him, and he was just standing there like an idiot. He was brought out of his stupor when he noticed that she had put her head down, and was trying to get past him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Well your standing there looking at me like I'm and idio-." She started to say but was cut off by Zuko's lips crashing into hers.

At first she didn't respond, but after she got a hold of her self she graciously kissed back.

He loved her so much, and he wanted to show her just how much he did.

The kiss started out slow and passionate, both savoring every last minute as if it were to be there last. But as Zuko's hands made their way down her arm and onto her thighs, his lust thoughts grew stronger and more demanding. He roughly squeezed her thighs and lifted her petit form until their faces were level, and her legs wrapped around his waist. The feel of his wet silky skin was driving him crazy, and when he felt her grinding her core against his already hardened man-hood he thought he would go insane….He was having a hard time trying to control himself; all of his senses were going wild, and it was starting to show.

He parted from her lips breathing rapidly and crashed them against the nape of her neck, as he took a fist full of her hair and pulled softly giving him better access. He pressed his body harder against her, wanting to be closer, wanting to feel more. He bit, sucked and nipped, as he roughly grinded against her warm wet core, resulting in her breathing heavily and moan lightly. He brought his head back to look at her face and saw her eyes clouded with lust. She licked her lips seductively, and raked her fingers through his loose shaggy hair and took handfuls slowly bring his face closer to hers. Their lips crashed together once again, as she roughly raked her nails along his neck, resulting in grunts of both pain and pleasure from him.

That's it, he couldn't take it anymore, he had been waiting to long for this, and he wanted her now. He hastily carried her away from the wall and roughly tossed her onto his bed. She laid there as she flirtatiously bit her bottom lip, and slowly ran her hands along the sides of her waist until she reached the bottom of her towel. He stood there in awe as he watched her pull the towel up little by little exposing her beautiful mocha colored skin. He could feel his member tightening and his need becoming greater by the minute.

She smiled inwardly knowing very well what she was doing to him, and decided to take it further. She moved her hands up to the top of the towel, and slowly undid the knot. Once the knot was undone she left the lot of the towel closed; only opening enough so that she was showing the bust of her full breast. She looked at him seductively, and called him over. He quickly brought himself out of his stupor, and crawled onto the bed. He slowly ran his hands along her legs inching his way to the bottom of the towel, and started to pry the towel apart little by little. Her body was beautiful, and everything and more than he had originally imagined. He slowly caressed every part of her body wanting to take his time with the masterpiece that laid before him.

She sat up and captured his lips in another heated kiss as she started to untie the knot that was holding his robe together. Once she successfully untied it she gripped the collar and slowly slid his rob off. She broke the kiss and started to leave trails of soft sweet kisses along his collar bone, onto his muscular chest as she raked her nails on his back. Again he grunted, and roughly pushed her back onto the bed wanting to take control, to show her pleasure and pain. He gripped her legs and pried them apart as he positioned her head right in front of her women-hood. He teasingly trailed his fingers down her leg onto her inner thighs, making her stiffen. His hand slowly inched little by little until his fingers finally met her warm wet core. He caressed softly wanting to take his time and feel everything she had to offer. She moaned lightly and started to thrust her hips physically asking for more.

He acknowledged her need, and took his fingers away from her women-hood, and started to leave soft kisses everywhere except where he knew she wanted it. He could hear her whimpering and feel her shacking as he got closer and closer.

"Zu- Zuko….Stop teassssing mee." She begged.

He smiled inwardly knowing he had her exactly where he wanted her, and finally gave into her demands. He gently pressed his lips against her entrance, and heard her moan loudly as she gripped the sheets on the bed. He slowly parted her lips with his tongue, and softly licked from the bottom all the way up to her clit, savoring her intoxicating sweet taste. She let out another cry, and arched her back as he began to lick faster with much more force. Her body was trembling and she could feel the shocks of ecstasy shooting up and down her spine with each thrust his tongue made. Her moans became louder and started coming out fast as she felt her body wanting to give in, wanting to climax. She tried her hardest to control herself, and when she felt him stop caressing her with his tongue and started to place soft kisses on her lips she was able to regain her composer. That was until she felt him bring his fangs down softly onto her swollen lips and pierced the skin, her body went crazy once again. She let out a loud cry from both the pain and pleasure, and could feel the warm liquid running down her already wet core.

He started to lick ferociously, and felt her body start to tense and her legs begging to shut, but he wouldn't allow it. He gripped her legs harder and rapidly flicked his tongue along her clitoris, he felt her body shuddering as she let out multiple moans. After a few seconds of his crafty tongue work she felt her climax starting to build. He felt her body go rigid, and her back arch as she let out a cry and started to shake vigorously. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't have it. He pulled her further down and greedily licked and sucked all her bloody fluids until she had nothing else to offer.

He pulled back and supported his self with his hands and saw the satisfied look on her face as her chest heaved in and out. He watched as she started to move up into a sitting position, and gently pushed her back down. He got off the bed and unfastened his pants letting them fall dully to the ground along with his under garments. She stared at him with an amused look and smiled coyly at how big his member was. He took notice of her fascination and cockily smiled at reaction. He once again walked up to the bed climbing in and made his way over to her until his member was resting between her legs.

He brought his lips down hard against his neck, and started to trail them along every inch of her upper body until he met her full breasts. He roughly grabbed one of her breasts massaging, as he took her other breast and teased her nipple with his tongue. Her moans came out softly, as she panted profusely. She was starting to get impatient with the wait, and started to grind against his naked flesh. He broke away from her nipple letting out a deep grunt. His need was growing stronger and stronger as her core stroked his man-hood, and he could tell hers was too. He swiftly positioned him self at her entrance and plunged into her with much force. The both let a yell escape the lips, at the feeling of his member inside her. She was so wet and tight, like nothing he hand ever felt before. He Started thrusting back and forth slowly, savoring the feeling of her, but as time went by his trust became faster; harder.

He withdrew himself then plowed roughly back into her, hearing her shriek out of pure pleasure, as he allowed moans escape his mouth as well. With each thrust he became rougher; faster; and went in deeper, as she trusted her hips to meet his movements. She wrapped her arms around his body gripping tightly, drawing him down so she could capture his lips. The kiss was like nothing they had ever felt before; it was fierce, passionate, lustful, and full of love.

Zuko quickly broke the kiss panting heavily; feeling his body shaking as his climax drew nearer by the second, and started to speed up. He felt her tightening around his member, and he could feel her pulsing. He gripped the sheets tightly as she arched her back, both letting out of final cry as she began to shake vigorously, and as he came to his climax thrusting deeper into her, letting his fluids mix with hers. He fell on top of her breathlessly and tried to caught his breath and allow the sensations to subside and their bodies to calm.

She softly caressed his scared cheek and smiled lightly at him as he picked his self up and moved to the side, as he brought her into his arms and kissed her lightly.

"I love you too…." He told her, as saw her smile lightly and closed hers eyes enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

**Yah….sorry it took forever, but its out now…Please tell me what you think!! And again Thankx for reviewing, and check out the story called Moonlight Love…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know I probably won't update this story until Monday, i kinda have a lot of things going on. I hope you don't mind…thankx**

**And again thankx to my reviewers you guys rock.**

**Oh and I have two new stories out check them out:**

**Tainted Blood: Is in books. Vampires. Rated M**

**And the other is a Zutara Fanfic:**

**Tormented Love: Rated M**

**Just go to my profile….**

**Thankx for everything **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I am soooooooo sorry for the long wait...please forgive me and don t kill me...LOL...Well here s the next chapter I hope everyone likes it, please review when you finish reading, it is greatly appreciated...And thankx to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender, nor do I own the character (except Amaya)**

The sun was starting to rise and both Zuko and Amaya started to stir around in his big king size bed as the sun caressed their faces ever so lightly.Amaya s body kept shifting as she tried to hide her face from the warmth that was constantly shining on her, and mistakenly grazed Zuko s member lightly. He was still in his deep sleep, but when he felt the sudden contact his eyes bolted open. He looked at her face seeing if he could see any signs of her being awake, but he found none...But that could be changed...

He slowly pulled the covers off of her body as he gazed upon every inch that she had to offer.

Man...he thought she was gorgeous at night when the moon made her body glow, but unlike most girls; in the daylight she was even more beautiful. She had no scars of marks on her body. Her skin was a beautiful mocha color and flawless. There where many things about her and her beauty that the other girls he had been with didn t possess, but the main thing that seemed to pop out to him now that he never really got a chance to look at was her tattoos. None of the other girls he had been with had them, they were considered improper; unlady like**, **but he didn t see it that way for Amaya.

He never asked her about her tattoos and he didn t see any memories about them. She had three of them. Two of then where stars about four inches big, that were tattooed on the left and right side of her lower stomach. There was no color, it was filled with black. The other tattoo she had was on her lower back. This tattoo wasn t a picture or drawing, it was words that read:

_**Never forget who you are.**_

_**Never give up with out a fight.**_

It seemed like a mouth full, but it actually fit perfectly, and was written in a really nice style. He probably would have kept admiring her tattoos, but when she started to shiver his attention changed. He thought for a moment that maybe he should cover her back up, but after a minute of thinking about it he decided to leave them off. He watched as her hands started to search for the covers, and couldn t help but laugh lightly at her actions.

Zuko... She said in a groggily tone, with a hint of annoyance.

Yes?... He asked teasingly.

Zuko give me the damn covers... She whined.

Ummm...No. He said with a light laugh to follow.She sighed heavily; feeling her annoyance with zuko starting to grow by the minute and turned her body so that she could see his face. He had a huge smile occupying his lips with his eyes showing nothing but pure lust...

So you want to play games...Huh??

Zuko said nothing as he just laid there half covered with his grin growing wider and wider by the minute. She watched him and could tell exactly what he was thinking by the way he was looking at her, and she couldn t help the small wicked smile that started to occupy her lips with each passing second... She sat up making her way off the edge of the end of the bed and stared at him. She gripped the covers ripping them off his body exposing everything he had to offer and raised her eyebrow.

So lets play...Lay in the middle if the bed and make your arms and legs reach for the four corners...

Why. He asked somewhat confused.

Because...Now...I want to play...

He stared at her skeptically for a minute then obeyed her demands, after all he did start this. He now had his arms and legs stretching corners of his bed, and almost had a heart attack when parts of the floor raised; capturing his arms and legs tightly. At first he started to struggle, but when he noticed her grin was turning into a playful one he relaxed.

She slowly started to crawl onto the bed until she reach the opening of his legs and smiled playfully as she grabbed his member stroking lightly. Even the slightest touch from her drove him wild. He couldn t help himself, usually when a girl just touched him, stroked him; he could control his self, but not with her...everything was so much different with her...it was better...

Her hand started to move up and down faster and faster as grunts and moans started coming out lightly with each stroke. He felt his body tensing, surges of pure ecstacy shooting up and down his spine as he tried to move his body, wanting to take control but the earth that held his arms and legs wouldn t allow it. **She was in charge.** Her grip on him started to loosen, and he saw her release him and couldn t help but whimper like a little child that just had there favorite toy taken away.

He watched as she stood up walking over to his dresser, opening it and taking out one of his sashes. At first he was confused once again, but as she made her way towards his face he knew exactly what she was doing...blind folding him. She finished with the blind fold leaving him there completely blinded and vulnerable, but he had to admit it just turned him on even more.

He laid there for what seemed like forever when he finally felt something. Obviously he couldn t see what she was doing so he had to use his senses. At first he felt her hand grip him, but as soon as he felt it, it was gone again. Again another whimper escaped his lips, but all of a sudden he felt the tip of her tongue softly caressing the shaft of his member. His whole body jolted as the new sensation drowned him with pleasure. Her tongue was barley touching him, but it was driving him wild. He wanted more...so much more, but she took her time teasing him. He wanted so bad to grab her and throw her onto the bed roughly and fuck the shit out of her but the damn earth wouldn t let up. He was stuck there, forced to feel the tormented pleasure that she was putting him through. His moans came out lightly as his breaths escaped his mouth heavily. He felt his member throbbing almost painfully and thought he would pass out when her mouth engulfed his head. She didn t suck, no...she let her tongue play, explore, and tease. Her mouth was so warm and wet, and her tongue so soft, and the way she moved it was just...he had no words to explain it. She did this for a couple more minutes, and when he was just getting used to the feeling; starting to be able to control him self she practically swallowed him. A yellmoangrunt combined escaped his mouth so loudly that he thought he would wake up the whole palace, but he couldn t help it, and he couldn t help the ones that followed as well.

How could he...she moved her head up in down in a slow motion as she sucked roughly, every so often softly bitting the tip of his head. He had never felt this way before...these feelings, the pleasure, the vulnerability, everything thing. He never knew what he was missing until she came along.

Her head started to move up and down more fast, sucking more roughly with each movement. He felt his body tensing everything begging for him to release, but he didn t want that, he wanted more...he wanted it to go on forever, but his body wouldn t allow it. He felt his climax starting to build.

Aaamayaaa!! Sllloooww dowwnnn...pleaseee!! He begged.

At first she ignored his pleas, but after a couple more seconds he felt her release him completely. Part of him was glad but the other part was disappointed, he thought she was just going to leave him there with blue balls, but he was oh so wrong. He felt the bed starting to move as he laid there motionless trying to figure out what was happening, and didn t have to wait long to find out. He felt skin touching his member, it was wet and warm. At first he thought it was her mouth again, but as she slowly started to lower her self onto him he realized what was happening.

She made her way down+ onto him slowly, and he had to admit he was thankful for that. She was so warm, tight, and wet. He could feel his adrenaline starting to build again as she slowly grinded back and forth for a couple of minutes, both letting moans escape their lips. He wanted so bad to touch her, feel her, hold her, but that wasn t going to happen, and it was torture.

She started to move her body faster and faster as he managed to mimic her movements. Both feeling the same amount of pleasure, both feeling there end coming, and coming fast. Zuko could feel her tightening and warm liquid engulfing his pulsing erection. He wanted so badly to keep going to keep feeling the pleasure, but his body was once again begging for his release. He tried to hold it back, tried to control his self but the way she was moving wouldn t allow it. He felt his climax starting to erupt and his body tensing painfully as she kept her movements, not letting up.

Amaya!! He called out one last time...

He felt her body collapse onto of him for a couple of seconds as they both tried to clam down. After they were calm she stood up on the floor and stomped one of her feet hard on the ground making the earth release him and fall back into place. He was free...finally free, but there was no movement, hejust laid there still trying to take everything in. She slowly crawled back into the bed and grabbed the covers covering both of there bodies then untied the sash that blinded him. She looked at his face and couldn t help but laugh at the expression that was etched onto in.

Are you okay Zuko? She asked still laughing.

Uh huh.. Was all he could manage to spit out..

Haha...okay...well it was fun playing with you, but I m still tired...so goodnight.

Goodnight. He said finally out of his stupor. He shifted his body so that he was flush against her and fell asleep almost instantly...She really wore him out...

Zuko woke up to a knock on his about three hours later. He grunted to tired to get up and tried to ignore the knocking, but it kept coming.

Go away!! He yelled.

Prince Zuko...the Fire lord requests an audience with you and the rest of the war board right away...

Damn he said softly cursing his father.

Okay!!

He got up and looked to the side where Amaya was laying and smiled lightly at her sleeping form...

You really are something else. He said to no one but his self.

He smiled at her one last time them made his way to the restroom and took a shower. Once he was finished he put on his royal amour and walked to the side of the bed and kissed her cheek lightly before heading out of the room and to the war chamber. The walk wasn t that long, it only took him about five minutes, but when he entered he realized everyone was waiting for him and he was taking his precious time.

Glad you could make it my son...Where s Amaya? His father asked as zuko sat in the seat next to him.

She s sleeping father.

She was supposed to occupancy you here.

I was not informed of that...Is it really that necessary??

Well this meeting is being held because of her actions, but I suppose she doesn t have to behere...Her husband and friend Lee already know enough information I suppose.

Information about what father.

Amaya and I went to the Omashu prison the other day, that is where we found her husband... Lee said

And your point. Zuko asked.

Well we didn t go there for her husband, we just happen to see him and take him with us...

So what was the reason you guys were there?

Amaya s brother and sister were in charge of the prison, and Amaya knew that, and she also knew that if the fire nation stood a chance at defeating the earth kingdom they needed to be eliminated. So we both went there hell bent on killing them... And she did.

Well that s great news... He said out loud, but on the inside a little aggravated that she did this with out telling him.

Ya it is but this also gives us the opportunity to go to the prison and take down all the soldiers that are there so when the full out war approaches it will be less of an impact on us.

So we are going to war with the soldiers in the prison.

Yes son...Amaya started something helpful, now we have to take advantage of it. There s no telling how long it will last, but it is necessary. I am sending you and your sister along with Amaya s husband and lee with one hundred soldiers...that should be more than enough...

Yes father...when do we leave??

Today...and I want Amaya to go with you as well. She s obviously a strong warrior and bender.

No...I m not putting her in danger, we don t need her.

Zuko you will do as I sa. The fire lord began to say but was cut of by zuko.

No father...I will not have her come...she has already risked her life enough...we don t need her.

Ozai stared at his son for a good minute trying to figure out why he didn t want her to go, and for the slightest moment he thought he saw that his son had fallen for her, but wasn t sure... After all he did have a reputation.

Fine...but you better get the job done...do not disappoint me.

Yes father.

The meeting went on for about another hour, everyone talking about strategics and what not. Once everything was planed everyone that was heading to the prison started to leave the palace and get ready...everyone except zuko. He walked back to his room with a bad feeling that was plaguing him, but paid no mind to it. He walked into the room and saw Amaya still sound asleep on the bed. He smiled lightly as he made his way over to his desk pulling out a piece of parchment and a ink brush, and began writing a letter. Once he was finished he placed the letter on his pillow and kissed Amaya one last time, while praying to Agni that she would forgive him as he left the palace heading to the mini war...

**Hope you guys liked it, I will have the next chapter out pretty soon probably within two days...I mean it this time..lol...well again please review!!**

**Oh!! and again i want to let everyone know that there is a story in the books section under vampires called moonlight love that is awesome. it already has 6 chapters and is getting better and better sooo please go check it out and review...**

**There you go Ladie hope it helps!!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter... Please Review at the end...**

The sun had finally set, and Zhao was now walking along the half mile bridge that led directly to the kingdom of omashu. Before the cities two humongous earth made doors; stood only two earth kingdom soldiers. His stomach started to turn as he made his way closer and closer to the two men. Usually his nerves wouldn't get all worked up when he approached these men, but he was still injured and he knew that if they put up a fight, he would lose.

He finally made it to the two men, who were glaring at him with uncertainty; which they should of been. Zhao was still wearing his fire nation admiral uniform, and everyone new all the high ranking militia in the fire nation where fire benders...and vampires. Zhao watched as the two men took an defensive stance ready to attack him with in a moments notice, and his anger started to grow. All he was doing was walking up to them, and they already assumed the worst of him..._"Fucking Humans..." _He spoke in his head, as he plastered a fake smile across his face.

"What do you fucking want...you blood sucking freak." One of the soldiers said.

"Your kind isn't welcome here scum...why don't you go feed on your whore of a fucking mother." The other one stated.

Zhao could feel his heartbeat accelerating, his anger pushing its limits, his blood boiling, but he couldn't do anything and it was killing him. He was never the type of person to hold his anger back, and not by choice, he just snaps. He took several deep breaths; chanting over and over again in his head, _"stay clam...you need this...stay calm...you need this..."_

"I need to see your king." He stated simply.

"Pft...How stupid do you really think we are..." One of the men stated.

"_Pretty fucking stupid.." _Zhao said under his breath.

"What was that!!"

"Nothing...I need to see your king, its important.!" He said starting to get a little aggravated.

"Ya right... we take you to go see him, then you attack him...We know how you vampires work, we took extensive classes on how to control, and kill you demons..." One said with his head held high.

"Haha...Thats great..."He said amused.

"Look just go...nothing you say will get you past these doors alive..."

"Really...Let me say just four words, then we will see if I make it pass you or not."

"I know Amaya's Location." He said with a satisfying grin starting to spread.

Both men looked to one another, then turned there backs to the _former_ admiral; bickering back and forth. He watched as they argued and couldn't help but laugh at them..._"Humans are so fucking stupid and weak." _He spoke in his head again.

Finally the men were starting to stop their bickering, one of them seemed satisfied while the other still looked skeptic. They stared at Zhao long and hard before the satisfied one began to speak.

"Fine..."

"Thank Yo-..."

"But...you will be under constant surveillance, and have four soldiers constantly by your side until you leave."

"Fine whatever, just take me to the king."

Both men nodded at him the turned around facing the earth doors, and did some kind of sign language to the men standing on top of them. The men on top noticed the sign and began to move there arms in a pushing movement; and before Zhao knew it; he was starring straight at the massive kingdom of omashu.

The walk was pretty long; considering how big the kingdom was, but after about a half an hour he made it to the palace. As the two soldiers at the doors promised, he had four earth kingdom soldiers escorting him in. It was like a maze made out of rocks, it was so confusing, nothing like the palace in the fire nation. Of course like every other palace there were servants wandering around doing their daily chores and what not. At every corner there were soldiers standing duty, each of there eyes staying plastered on the _former_ admiral until he was out of their site. He was about to question the guards on how much longer it was going to take, when all of a sudden the guards came to a halt in front of another pair of massive doors.

The soldiers opened the door and walked Zhao into the room until he was about twenty feet from the king. Both the king and Zhao stood there in silence, both examining each other for what seemed like forever until the king finally spoke.

"What are the likes of you doing in my kingdom...how did you get passed my great wall." He asked studying Zhao intently.

"Your soldiers let me pass... let me say something before something unexpected happens... My name is Zhao, I am a former admiral from the fire nation. I have come here looking for revenge...NOT from you, but for the fire nation its self and your...daughter..."

"My daughter?!" The king yelled as he shot up off of his thrown.

"Yes"

"You know where she is?!" The kings asked practically yelling.

"Yes...she is in the fire nation, staying in the fire nation palace."

"...And why should I believe a deceiving creature like you...for all I know you could be lying, trying to lure me and my kingdom into a trap.

At the kings comment, Zhao could feel his temper once again start to rise, but he took it like a man and shrugged it off.

"I'm not lying...I was thrown out of my own nation's army because of that little wench, and now I want give her what's coming to her... I have heard that earth benders can tell if someone is lying by just simply putting your feet on the ground and let the vibrations from my heart beat tell you the truth...Am I correct??"

"Yes you are.."

"So am I lying..."

"...No...But let me tell yo something right now, if I find out this is all a lie I swear I will kill you myself...Do you understand??"

"...Yes..." Zhao answered as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay...it will take about a week and a half to get my men ready for this...War...In the mean time you are allowed to stay here...but if I find you feeding off of my people I will not hesitate to kill you.."

"I need to feed in order to live..."

"Thats not my problem."

"Yes...it is...If I die you will have no way of getting into the fire nation..."

"My men can find a way...All we needed was her location."

"No they can't and you know it... I know you're the king of this nation, but if you want my help to get into the fire nation, to find and kill your daughter; you _will _need me...so lets just say I call the shots around here for the time being..."

"And what makes you think I would go through all of this trouble just to find that bitch..."

"Because, from what I've heard you've already lost hundreds of soldiers against her; and that until she is dead you wont stop..."

"...fine, but you are to tell me everything you know about the fire nation's army..."

"...fine..."

--

Amaya woke to nothing but rays of sunshine lightly burning her skin. That was the one thing about zuko's room that she couldn't stand; that he had his curtains open 24/7. She had nothing against daylight, but she loved the night; the moon the stars, everything about nights were great. Even the slightest thought made a smile form on her face, especially when she knew the man she loved shared them with her.

She turned her body to face the place where zuko was sleeping and smiled lightly with her eyes closed as she felt around for him. After a couple of seconds of searching and not finding him; her smile faltered as she opened her eyes to find that he wasn't in bed with her. She sat up and looked around the room and was disappointed to find no zuko in there. She got out of bed and walked over to the balcony, but he wasn't there so she checked everywhere else in the room, and to her dismay he was no where.

She walked back over to the bed feeling a bit depressed that he left her there with out saying goodbye. She sat on his side of the bed and sighed heavily before she practically slammed her body down onto the bed. When her head hit his pillow she heard a cracking noise along with a feeling of paper beneath her head. She sat up and looked to the pillow and found a piece of parchment lying there. She picked it up and slowly untied the red ribbon the held it together and unrolled it.

_Amaya:_

_Because of your actions when you went to the prison of Omashu, my father is having me, azula, lee, and raiden lead a small army to take out the soldiers guarding it. With your sister and brother gone my father decided now was the best time to put a damper on the earth kings army._

_I hope you could forgive me for not saying good bye, and for leaving you behind. But you've been through enough already, and I didn't want anything to happen to you. I know you will be mad at my decision, but it's final. DO NOT go to the prison. We can handle this alone, we don't need to endanger you. I know your not going to like this, but it's for your own good._

_I'm sorry..._

_Zuko..._

_P.s. I love you, and if anything should happen to me, I want you to know that you mean everything to me, and that I will always be with you..._

Her hands were shaking and her body heat was starting to rise. _What the hell is wrong with him...Why does he always do this to me...I'm not a fucking child...I can make decisions for my god damn self...FUCK!! _She yelled in her head as she crumbled the paper and through it across the room.

She got off the bed and quickly grabbed her clothes and put them on, then headed for the door. Once she was out of the room she practically ran to the thrown room, not paying any mind to the hellos that were being said. When she arrived at the room, she didn't wait for the two soldiers standing outside to go in and announce her presence. She grabbed the door knobs; ignoring the protest from the men, and stormed in with out warning.

The fire lord was sitting in the room alone; behind his signature flamed wall, staring at her as if she were mad. Before he could even open his mouth to bitch about her rude entrance; her mouth opened first and she began to speak...well yell.

"Why!?" She yelled.

"Watch you tone!!"

"I will watch nothing, you are_ not_ my lord...Now answer my question...Why!?"

He was taken aback by her response. How dare she speak to the man who took her in and gave her anything she needed; like that.

"Amaya I said watch your tone!!" He said as he stood up making his wall of fire grow taller and hotter with each passing second. She ignored his last statement, not feeling anywhere near threatened by his actions.

"Why was I not sent with the others to the prison??"

"Because of Zuko..." He said with his voice still showing anger.

"Since when do you start to listen to him." She spat at him.

"Watch your tongue...Amaya..." He growled at her.

"I don't watch my tongue for nobody...I am my own person, and I speak what I want when I want...and you can try and scar me like you did your own son, but I can guarantee you this; I won't back down like he did, I will fight you, I fear no one..."

He stared at her hard, searching for lies he thought were hidden behind her words, but found none. Never had anybody ever talked to him like that, and lived, but this girl showed so much fierceness, strength and courage. He knew his son had feelings for her, and that someday they might marry, and he had to admit, if he had to choose a wife that was worthy enough for his son and most importantly his nation...she would most definitely be his choice.

"No one ever speaks to me like that, but since my son is taken by you, I will let this pass..."

"Oh...Thank You..." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Zuko made it very clear that he didn't want you going, and I protested for a while, knowing very well that you are a great bender and warrior, but he was persistent. I admit when he was younger we didn't see eye to eye, and things were done that should never have happened, but they did and there's nothing I can do about it now. Things are better between us now, and when he asks me for a favor, and grant it to him. You are to stay here..."

"I'm glad you and him worked things out." She said sarcastically again.

"But no one tells me what I can and can't do...I will stay here, but when my father and his army comes; I will be out there in the middle of it...no matter what anyone says... I've waited for this moment my whole life, and I'm not going to let you or zuko get in my way." And with that she turned and walked out of the room slamming the doors behind her.

**Well here's the next chapter, I hope everyone liked it...** **the next one will hopefully be out soon... and please everyone who reads this... review and tell me what you think of the story... please...**

**And I also want to thank ladie J and Avatar Aries for reviewing every chapter, you guys are awesome...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**I hope everyone who red the last chapter was satisfied with it, thankx to those who reviewed, and the favs and alerts as well... But for the ones who faved and alerted please do me a favor and review... thankx.**

**Oh... on my page I put up a poll about this story... I am thinking about making a sequel for this story, but I want your guy's input on it, so please vote and review telling me what you think... I need to know soon because which ever way wins, determines how this story will end so please go vote!!**

**Thankx**...

**Now on with the story.**

--

Zhao and the earth king sat at opposite sides of a long rectangular table with ten of the earth kings generals occupying the left over ten seats that were avil. Things were being said about the war to come. At the beginning of the meeting Zhao let every one in the loop, giving them all the information they needed about the fire nations army and strategies, but kept his mouth shut on how to get into the nation.

The meeting had started the day he arrived at Omashu and was still going strong for the next three days. Zhao was getting annoyed very easily with the men sitting at the table, bickering back and forth about the same shit, but he kept his mouth shut and day dreamed about how he was going to end _her _life before her father did.

His thoughts came to a halt when he noticed the doors behind the king swing open and saw two men who also looked like they were generals approaching rapidly. By the look on there faces something horrible had happen, and all Zhao could think about was..._What ever there problem is, it better not delay this war_... The two men came to a stop and waited by the kings side until he addressed them.

"Ah...I see your back from the prison...did you guys deliver the message I gave you.." The king asked as he took a sip of tea.

"Ummm...sir...when we arrived at the prison..." One of them said hesitantly.

"Yes...what happened when you arrived there..." The king asked as he narrowed his eyes at the man speaking.

"Well..." He began to say but again was hesitant.

"Out with it general!!" The king shouted, getting tired of this game they were playing.

"When we arrived at the prison all the soldiers were dead...including you son and daughter...and Amaya's husband was missing..." The other soldier said.

"What!?" The king yelled as he stood up clenching his fist so tightly that the walls in the room started to crack ferociously.

"We did find one survivor though...he knows exactly what happened..."

"Bring him in!!" He yelled, his temper sky rocketing.

The generals did as the were told, and went out of the room and came back in with a scrawny male who was wearing the uniform of the prison guards.

"What happened..." The growled in a dangerously low tone.

"Well..well..." The frighten man started.

"Don't make me ask you again now tell me...What happened!?" The king shouted as he stomped his bare foot on the ground making the floor shake vigorously.

"Sorry my lord...Your son and daughter were killed before the men and women from the fire nation came and attacked us..."

"Who killed my son and daughter..." He hissed.

"I didn't see who they were, but one of the soldiers that were in the room at the time told me before the fire nation came and killed him...He said it was Amaya..."

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!!" He yelled as slammed his fist on the table roughly making it crack slightly.

Everyone in the room shrunk into their chairs at his outburst, even the fearless admiral Zhao. The kings body was shaking vigorously as his breaths came out in heavy pants.

"Ever since that little shit was born I knew she was going to be trouble, and now because I didn't kill her the day I killed her mother and brother, she killed my son and daughter...We _are_ going to the fire nation, and I _will not _make the same mistake I made last time... _**I will kill her**_... and with my own two hands...is that understood..._**Amaya is mine**_...no one is to touch her...Is that understood ZHAO!!"

Zhao knew damn well he understood what the king was saying, but that didn't mean he was going to obey it. Amaya was his for the killing, and he would be the one to kill her, but for the time being he could just say yes that he understood that Amaya was the kings for the taking, and just take her when they arrived.

"Yes I understand..."

"Good." The king said as he turned his attention away from Zhao and to the solider standing in front of him.

"Now tell me what else you know..." The king said with a more stable composure.

"Well the fire nation came the day after your son and daughter were killed, and they started to attack... some of them couldn't bend so they fought with swords and what not, and the others were fire benders... I stood from afar watching everything play out before my eyes... our men were falling and falling fast... The nation not only killed them, but they drank the life out of them...the last thing our men saw and felt were the vampires that drove their fangs into their bodies draining the last bit of life they had left in there bodies...It was horrific...no one but me survived, and only two of there men died, but they took the bodies so I have no clue who they were."

"_Fuck Vampires...Fucking Fire Benders...Fucking Fire Nation..." _The king growled out loudly...

"This Is why I hate your kind...you monsters...savages!!" The king yelled at Zhao...

Zhao could feel his anger rising. Everyone always talks as if they know what vampires are capable of doing...Saying that they have no self control or respect for life, but they were all wrong... The truth was...That vampires did respect life, and very much. Humans didn't understand that in order to live they needed to feed, and that was it. Everyone is always so hypocritical when it comes to vampires, but the truth is...if humans were in vampires shoes, they would feed to stay alive as well. Its instinct...when your life is threatened; _everyone_ does what they can to survive...even if it means killing another human being. People can lie and say that, thats a lie, that they would never kill another human being to survive, but the truth is...their lying...and deep down inside...they know they would kill for their own personal gain...they can deny it all they want...but they know the truth.

"I'm sorry for my people, but this is why we are here isn't it...to take revenge for what we've lost..." Zhao said trying to hold his anger back.

"...Yes...and trust me; when the time comes...they will be sorry..."

--

Four days had passed and zuko and the others still hadn't returned. Amaya was bored out of her mind sitting on the sandy beach, watching the waves rise and fall in a soothing matter. She felt so alone, and worst of all the had this terrible feeling, like something was terribly wrong; gnawing at her brain. It was giving her a tremendous head ache, and sitting there alone with no one to talk to wasn't helping. She sighed heavily as she dropped her head into her hands. All she could here was the sound of the waves, that was until she the sound of sand being kicked. She jumped up not knowing who was behind her and got into an offensive stance, that was until she saw mai standing there with her hands raised and wide eyed.

"It's me!" She almost yelled.

"Oh...Sorry mai...I didn't mean to react to your presence like that." Amaya said as she plopped back down onto the sand facing the beach again.

"Its fine." Mai said as she walked over to Amaya and sat next to her. She could tell she was distressed.

Amaya looked to the side and saw that mai was staring at her, so she smiled lightly before looking back at the beach.

"Why airn't you at the prison fighting with everyone else..." Amaya asked

"Because of this..." Mai said showing Amaya me bandaged wrist.

"Oh...that sucks..."

"Yah...so why airn't you with them..."

"Zuko..."

"What about zuko..."

"He got his father to leave me out of the fight, and didn't wake me when he left...I was so fucking pissed at him...but I guess I kinda cooled off."

"Oh...yah...zuko can be very...demanding and bossy...at least he was when we were together..."

"...Wait you and zuko..."

"Yup...when were sixteen...for about a year..."

"Wow...what happened...if you don't mind me asking..."

"He's a guy...he couldn't keep it in his pants..."

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"No need to be, I got over him, but I hope he doesn't do the same to you..." Mai said as she turned her head back wards, hearing foot steps coming.

"What is it?" Amaya asked not wanting to turn around.

"There back..." Mai said as she stood to greet everybody.

Amaya thought her anger had subsided over the past couple of days, but she was wrong. She could feel her body heating up and her arms shaking vigorously. She didn't want to face zuko...not yet...if she did she knew she would regret it.

"Hey." Mai said dully.

Everyone standing behind replied back, then everyone stared silently at Amaya's back...

"Amaya??" Zuko asked with a hint of sadness and regret in his voice.

"What?" She replied dully.

"Amaya...There's something I need to..." He started to say but was cut off by her. Her body went rigid as she stood and faced zuko with wide eyes filled with so many emotions.

"You need to tell me what..." She said softly as she let her head fall as she backed away from him slowly.

"Amaya..." He said trying to step closer to her, but when he did she lifted her hands up in an offensive stance and glared at him...

"I don't need you to come any closer...NOW WHAT DO YOU NEED TO TELL ME!!" She yelled as she pointed one of her hands towards Azula who was now trying to move closer to her.

"Amaya...calm down..." Azula said.

But Amaya couldn't...The way they were looking at her told her something was wrong...And then it hit her like a bolt of lightning.

"Where's Lee and Raiden??" She asked as steam started to leave her finger tips.

"There...gone Amaya..."

"There WHAT!?" She yelled as tears started to form on her eye lids.

"Amaya..." Zuko said.

"What do you mean their gone..." She growled in a dangerously low tone as she dropped her head, squeezing her eye lids shut tightly.

"The were killed Amaya...I'm so sorry..."

"YOUR SORRY!! YOUR SORRY!! AHHHHHH!!" She screamed as she swayed her arms around gracefully...with little blue string of lightning following her movements. She brought her fingers together and charged the bolt, and everyone around her stared at here in horror; afraid of what she was going to do. Zuko was about to open his mouth, when all of a sudden things were no longer moving in slow motion. She rapidly turned her body towards the beach and shot her two fingers towards the sky, letting a powerful bolt of lightning scatter throughout the whole sky; covering every inch as far as the eye could see.

Everyone stared at her in amazement. None of the had ever seem anything like that before. Amaya dropped her hands to her side as she fell to her knees breathing heavily.

"Amaya I-." Zuko began to say.

"Thats it...Thats the last thing he is going to take from me...I lived my whole life hiding from him so I wouldn't kill him...so I wouldn't become the monster he always played me out to be...but this was the last straw, and I swear even if it's the last thing I do..._**I will kill him.**_...He always called me his traitoress daughter...and now thats exactly what he's going to get...I am going to take everything that he holds so dearly and rip them out of his life, or him out of theirs..._**Permanently.**_" She said as she stood and walked past everyone.

Everyone stared at her in disbelieve. No one had ever seen her so mad...not even zuko. Her eyes showed nothing but pure rage. Her face was emotionless... she was no longer the Amaya they knew and loved...

**Yay!! Hope you guys like it... please review... I will love you forever...**

"


	17. Chapter 17

1**Well this is going to be the last chapter... so its going to be long...AND THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!! So don't bite my head off, after this chapter...I will most likely start writing the sequel tomorrow, I already know what I'm going to do with it, so chapters should come out weekly**.

**So I'm asking everyone who's read this whole story to please do me a favor and tell me what you think...AND NO FLAMING!!**

**OMG!! I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED... I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT.** **You guys rock!!**

**Well on with the ending...**

**--**

Zuko laid in his half empty bed with so many emotions running through him. Everything was going wrong. The war was most likely going to start with in the next two day, according to fire nation spies who were sent out to track the massive earth kingdom army. His fathers nation was ready and he had no doubt in his mind that the fire nation would win this war. But everything and everyone just seemed so down lately.

He hadn't really seen or heard from Amaya in about four days. She always had her door locked, ignoring everyone who tried to enter. He tried everyday, pretty much every hour; to try and get her to open the door so he could see if she was alright, but she just ignored him.

The sun was now starting to rise, and again he stayed awake through the night, due to the many pained emotions that kept his mind running. He looked outside his balcony window, and sighed with relief remembering that there was no war meeting to attend to today. He sat up and slowly made his way to his bathroom and disrobed. Once his clothes were off he stepped into his shower; turned the knob and waited for the mystery temperature water to hit his body.

It only took a couple of seconds, and to his delight the water came out freezing. The cold water reminded him so much of her. Her body was always freezing, and the feeling of the coolness brought racing memories back into play...

_"I am Princess Amaya, Daughter of Earth King Siyu and Earth Queen Diayu. I was born a half-breed, able to bend both earth and fire. Therefore I am a fire bender with royal blood flowing through my veins. I was born a vampire, not turned into one. That means that I am higher rank than you admiral Zhao."_

The first day I met her. She showed no fear once so ever. I stared at her with no amazement, practically ignoring her presence...Like the stuck up prince I _was..._

_--_

"_So what are you doing out here Princess, if you don't mind me asking." Zuko asked her._

"_She came out here to spar with someone." The fire lord said before she could answer._

"_Oh….I see, so who are you sparring against?" Zuko asked._

"_Well I have no idea, I was hoping that someone would be out here and willing to spar me." Amaya said._

The first time I talked to her...still being an arrogant prince...I had already judge her without even knowing her.

_--_

"_So if you knew that you could beat Zhao with no problem why did you fake being a weak fire bender? Mai asked._

"_Because I've fought people like him before. Once they figure out that the opponent is weaker then them, they let there guard down and underestimate them. That's when I show my full power and attack. I know I could of beat him faster if I would have attacked him to my fell extent, but then I wouldn't have been able to see his face when he figured out I was ten time more powerful than he could ever dream to be. He's ignorant, and I can't stand him. I wanted to put him in his place."_

"_Well you certainly did that." Zuko told her as he looked at her with a flirtatious smile._

_Amaya looked at zuko who was now looking at her with a flirtatious smile spreading across his face, and smiled lightly back. She then turned to azula, and noticed her rolling her eyes at him, and couldn't help but laugh._

"_Zuko, keep it in your pants." Azula said to him._

"_What, I was just smiling at her. Is there something wrong with that."_

The first time I showed interest in her, but for all the wrong reasons...

_--_

"_You're so beautiful." Zuko said trying to get her to come on to him._

"_Ummm….thank you." She said as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow._

"_Why do I get a feeling that you don't like me?"_

"_Maybe because it's true." She said as she winked at him._

"_Is it because of what Azula told you?"_

"_That depends, what do you think she told me."_

"_That I use girls for my own pleasure then throw them away like a piece of trash._

"_Well she didn't tell me anything about you, but I'm glad you clarified who you really are to me?" She said as smiled at him._

_I can't believe I fell for that, what the hell is wrong with me. I thought to himself._

"_Wow….ya….that was stupid of me…… Well I guess I should explain." He started to say._

"_No need Prince Zuko, I wasn't interested anyways." She said as she walked by him smirking and eying him wickedly leaving him in the alley alone._

_I watched as she walked by and felt like kicking my self in the ass. Usually when it came to girls I would have them all over him with in a minute, but this girl she was something else. She was smart, witty, strong and gorgeous. Any other guy would have thought that I just fucked up any chances of me hooking up with her, but I just saw it as a challenge, and I had to admit he hadn't been challenged like this in a while. I saw the way she looked at me as she walked by, she was playing with me, playing hard to get. I knew she felt something for me. I let a small smile play at my lips and turned to go back to my room._

_Tomorrow…….Tomorrow I'll see how long the little game shes playing will last before she breaks and gives into me like every other girl has. Zuko thought to himself._

The day I made a complete jack ass out of myself, and realized she was different from other girls, but was still only trying to get into her pants.

_--_

"_Look I know you've heard a lot of bad things about me and the way I treat women, and there true I'm not going to lie. But…….you….your different then them…. You're smart; strong…both physically and mentally, witty, and gorgeous. I've never met another girl like you. I'll admit at first I was only trying to get into your pants, but as the days went by and the more I saw you and interacted with you my drive to just sleep with you became less and less. I asked sayudi to come with me only to make you jealous today, but man did that back fire, instead of me making you jealous, you made me jealous. That's when it hit me…..I want to get to know you, talk and laugh with you, I want to care for you…..and I want you to care for me…….I've never felt this way before……I really like you."_

_Amaya listened as Zuko talked and could hear the sincerity in his voice. He was telling the truth. She looked at him with soft eyes. He still had his head down as if he was ashamed. She moved her hand to his cheek and caressed it softly._

"_Zuko please look at me." She said._

_Zuko lifted his head slowly and found two striking hazel eyes staring deeply into his own._

"_Thank you Zuko….for being honest with me…..you know at first I really did think you were a jerk, I didn't want anything to do with you. But to tell you the truth, I would be lying if I said I still felt the same way towards you now……Look I've been through a lot in my life, and I don't need anymore drama added to it, I'm not going to give you a chance if you really don't mean it……." She said as she stood up._

"_I'll think about what you said…. But for right now I just want to be friends…..have a good night Zuko." She said as she walked away and headed towards her room._

The day I truly realized how I felt for her, I thought I was never gonna get her, I thought she truly only wanted to be friends...and for the first time in my life...I was left there, just like how I left all those girls before her...including Mai.

--

_He watched as they picked the man up off the floor then carried him away. Once they were gone Zuko turned his attention back to Amaya. She was still in the same state, but he knew that would soon change. He walked over to her kneeling by her side and brought her back into his lap again. He took a second a tried to think of a way that he could slow the process of her dying. She was losing a lot blood, and that wasn't good. After a couple of seconds he realized that he could let her drink some of his blood. He hoped that it would give her enough strength until the healer came._

"_Amaya bite my arm and drink….." He said as he moved his arm to her mouth. Her eyes opened and closed, she was way too weak from all the blood she lost……she couldn't do it. Zuko started to freak, but quickly regained his composure. He brought his arm to his mouth and bit down puncturing his skin so that the blood would start to flow out. Once he did this, he moved his arm back to her mouth. He felt her take a deep breath against his arm and hoped that she would start to suck. For a couple of minutes the blood just flowed into her mouth, but little by little he started to feel her lips moving. She was taking it. She grabbed his arm and held it closer to her mouth as she sucked. As she did this her eyes started to open little by little. She sucked his blood one last time, and then moved her mouth away. She took a deep breath then her eyes went wide and she arched her back and her neck looking up at the ceiling wheezing. She was gasping for air, but it wouldn't come, Zuko had no idea what was happening and started to freak out again._

"_Amaya….Amaya breath, breath." He begged her._

_He wrapped his arms around her body rocking her back and forth begging her to breath. She stayed like this for what seemed to be like forever to Zuko, then feel lifelessly into his arms._

The day I thought I lost her for good, even if it was just as friends. I had never felt so much panic filling my body. She almost died, and it was because of me...

--

"_Look Amaya… I know you made it clear to me the other night that you just want to be friends…. And I'm okay with that…. I don't need you to be with me to still care about you…. I will always be here for you whether you want me to or not….Nothing like that is ever gonna happen again….I'll always be here to protect you...And i so sorry about your loses..." He said as he lowered his eyes away from her face._

_Amaya who was looking down when Zuko was talking was taken aback by what he had just said. She looked at his face and saw his eyes were averted from looking at her. Everything he had just told her meant so much, and she believed every word he said. All her problems, and worries were temporarily forgotten and a smile formed on her tear strained face. She moved her arm from between their two bodies and caressed his face softly. Zuko who was still looking away from her leaned into her touch and held her even closer. She trailed her fingers along his scar, across his cheek, and along his jaw line until her slender fingers gently took hold of his chin. She lifted his chin little by little until his nose was touching hers, then moved forward and pressed her soft cold lips upon his firm warm ones. They both melted into each others embraces lost and oblivious to anything and everything. The kiss started out innocent, but as the seconds passed it grew deeper and more passionate, almost desperate. She felt the insistency of the tip of his tongue running along the edges between her lips begging for entrance and she more than happily parted them allowing him in. He took his time caressing her tongue and every part of her mouth savoring her sweet taste. Shocks of pure ecstasy shooting up and down his spine as he felt her body pressing closer to his. Finally both out of breath, they parted panting heavily staring deeply into each other eyes. He looked at her with his mind still clouded with lust and laid his forehead lightly on hers. She smiled lightly at him as she ran her fingers through his short shaggy hair._

"_Thank you."_

"_For the kiss?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow and chuckled._

"_No Zuko….thank you for being there for me that night, for fighting for me, for trying to save me, and for being the first person I saw each time I came back too……I was wrong about you….and I want to be so much more than just friends." She said then kissed him lightly._

_He looked at her and let true genuine smile play at his lips. Never in his whole life did he ever think that he could feel some much for one person. He cared so much for her, and knew that if he had to spend the rest of his life with someone, he would want that someone to be her. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her forehead….._

"_We are……so much more…." He whispered before capturing her lips in another passionate kiss._

The day we truly became so much more than just friends. The day I realized I was a changed man, and that the girl in my arms is the one to thank for it.

--

_It was almost eight at night, and Zuko still was waiting impatiently for Amaya to return. He was getting antsy, and was about to go back to lee's place and see if she was there when all of a sudden a servant ran up to him._

"_My lord Amaya has returned" _

"_Where is she?" He asked impatiently._

"_She's in the infirmary."_

"_WHAT!!" He yelled as he ran for the infirmary. As he ran he passed by his sister who questioned him what was wrong, but he didn't answer. He kept running and running until he made it to the infirmary, with Azula who followed him, close behind._

_He walked up to the doors that led to the infirmary and took a deep breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to see his sister giving him a reassuring look. He nodded to her and opened the door. He was expecting to see Amaya lying on one of the beds unconscious, but thats not what he saw, and he was completely surprised and confused. She wasn't lying in a bed; she was crying and leaning over a man. He didn't know what to think, and he started to walk towards her, but was stopped by someone grabbing his shoulder. He turned around and saw lee looking at him shaking his head._

"_I think she needs to be alone….for a while." He said sadly._

_Zuko looked at him with a confused expression._

"_Why...who is he?"_

_Lee looked at Zuko and took a deep breath before answering._

"_He's her………Husband….."_

_Zuko's heart stopped beating and practically fell to the floor._

"_Her what…..Her husband….No that can't be he's dead……How….."_

_He said as he stood there and stared both Amaya and the man. He felt sick to his stomach, and somewhat betrayed._

_How can this be..._

I truthfully thought it was the end of the world. The day I realized I truly loved her was the day she just so happened to find her "Dead" husband...

--

It seemed like forever, but it finally came. The scorching hot water that practically scowled his body. He had to admit he was kind of happy it turned hot. He needed to get out of the shower and try and go talk to Amaya, and with all those memories pouring into his mind all at once, he would have been there for ever.

He quickly washed up, got dressed and walked out of his room and went to Amaya's room. He knocked a couple of times as he yelled her name, but there was no answer. He sighed heavily and dropped his head in defeat and turned to walk away, but something in the back of his head was telling him to turn the knob. He turned back to the door and tried to turn the knob, knowing it wouldn't hurt to try, and to his surprise it was open.

He slowly opened the door and walked into the cold dark living area, and called her name out as he looked around. He heard no answer, so he kept looking. Her room was freezing, and dark as well. He saw a lump on her bed, and his heart beat started to race. He walked slowly over to the bed and called her name out again softly, but the bulge wouldn't move. He gulped slowly move his hand towards the comforter and slowly pulled it off, afraid of what he was going to find, but to his relief it was just a pillow.

He sighed heavily in relief and sat down on the side of her bed and lit the candles in the room with a wave of his hand. Everything in the room looked untouched...clean. The only things that were messed up was her bed and two pieces of crumbled parchment paper that laid of the floor. Curiosity started to rise, so he stood up and walked over to her desk and picked up the parchments and started reading them...

**Sometime I feel like I don't belong. Sometimes I feel like I can't go on. Sometimes I wish I could fly, fly far away from this place, far away from the unhappiness. Life has always seemed unfair. I've always felt as if no one cared. I've always tried to remain true to my heart. Now everything seems to be falling apart. Things aren't going quite as I planned, although I've been trying as hard as I can. They always act as though I'm to blame. They always put me through hours of pain. I live my life in unhappiness, I should live for that one special kiss. The kiss that lets me know I'm loved. The kiss that will remove my unhappy glove. The glove that fits my hand and makes me care, its been holding me back with no despair. Holding me back from my hopes and dreams, holding me back from everything left unseen. These things left unseen make me want to fly. Fly far away without saying goodbye. Life just seems to be so hard, I feel like I'm trapped behind cold steel bars. Locked up to feel the pain, the pain which I never wanted to gain. I haven't yet committed a crime, yet somehow I feel that I'm running out of time. I'll carve myself open with my rusty blade, then they'll see the mistake they've made. But yet I shall live continuing life in unhappiness. So I'll end this poem still wanting to die. I'll end this poem without a single tear left to cry**.

It was so sad...he had no idea she truly felt like this, but how could he have not. I mean look at her life. He put the one he had just read done and debated on whether or not to read the other one...and he did...

**As I begin my dream of so called fate, all I can think of is the pain. As I lay in my own pool of blood, I think to myself this is an endless game. There is no such thing as reality, I live in my own little world. As I roam through the streets dazed and confused, I suddenly realize there are still many roads. Which one to take I do not yet know, should I follow my heart, my hopes, my dreams; should I follow my conscious and keep this unseen. How is it possible for me to love, how is it possible for me to care what you think, I haven't seen a single star above, I think fate has me jinxed. This is my dream of so called fate, which road I take will change my life forever. This is my fate an endless game, I only wish I could stop feeling so much pain. This is my fate my, game, my dream...I only wish it had remained unseen.**

He dropped the paper on her desk and dropped his head in his hands. The room was still so quite, but it felt different then before. He lifted his head and slowly turned towards his head towards the balcony doors and realized they were open and Amaya was standing there leaning against part of the wall. He slowly stood and turned his hole body towards, and strained his eyes trying to see the emotions in her eyes, but it was impossible. She was wearing a black hoody that covered half of her face, and she had her head tilted down to the floor with her arms crossed.

"Amaya?" He asked.

"..."

"Amaya are you okay...?" He asked as he stepped a little closer.

"..." Still no answer.

"Amaya it's me zuko...please talk to me..." He said as he slowly reached for her chin and lifted up her face slowly. At first her eyes were directed to the floor then after a couple of seconds they slowly moved up to gaze at his. They were so empty...they no longer showed the life that he used to see. They were empty...black...emotionless.

"Talk to me please..."

"What do you want me to say zuko..." She said as she looked to the side and moved away from the wall out of his embrace.

"I don't know...Tell me that you okay..." He said as he turned to face her; She was now sitting on the bed with her head down.

"I'm. Fine. Zuko..." She said as she lifted his her head to look at him with a dull expression.

"Your lying..."

"You think..."

"Look Amaya...I know what your going through is hard, but I'm here for you..."

"Zuko you have no idea what I'm going through...the things that are constantly running through my mind, and I know you want to be there for me...but to be honest with you...right now I just want to be alone...After this war is over and my father is dead...I'll be fine...but until then...I just-."

"You just what!?" He said starting to get aggravated with her.

"Don't give me attitude Zuko!"

"No Amaya...I'm tired of this...I'm tired of you always thinking that when something goes wrong you have to deal with it by yourself...what's the point of me being there for you, when you never come to me for help!!" He yelled.

"Because I don't need your help!! I'm tired of you thinking that I'm a little girl...I'M NOT!! I can take care of myself...AND IF YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT THE FIGHT WITH THE PRISON AND LET ME COME ALONG...MAYBE I COULD HAVE SAVED **RAIDEN AND LEE!!**"

"Is that what this is all about... your mad at me because I let your precious husband and friend die!?" He yelled his temper pushing its limits.

"No prick I'm not mad at you!!" She yelled back as she stood up.

"Then who are you mad at!!" He said as he gripped her arms...

"Me!!" She yelled as she ripped her arms away from his hands and walked to the opposite side of the room, pacing back and forth.

"What...why are you mad at yourself..."

"Because I wasn't there to help them when they needed me the most..." She said as she sat on the floor up against the wall.

"Amaya...that's not your fault...you had no idea we were going..."

"I know; I just...I can't handle the fact that two more people that I love very much were taken from me again...my mother, brother, Raiden, Lee...who's next...you...I don't want to lose you to...but mostly I don't want you to die because of me..."

Zuko anger started to subside... this was truly a side that he had never seem of her. She was showing an emotion, that he really thought she wasn't capable of possessing...she was scared...and not for her self...but for him.

"Amaya there's no reason for you to be scared for me... I'll be fine...Trust me..."

"Thats what you say now, but you really don't know what will happen.."

"Yes I do...The war will start and we'll end it... we will win... and then we'll both live together happily for the rest of our lives..." He said as he leaned down to capture in a hug, and wipe the tears that he thought were there...but there were none. It was so weird to see her acting like this and to not shed a single tear.

"Come on Amaya...lets go to my room and go get some sleep... just by looking at your eyes tells me that you haven't gotten much of it, and to be honest neither have I.

She looked up at him still feeling the same way. Everything he said had no impact on her, but she went with him anyways...because truth be told, if she wanted to fight and kill her father she needed to be well rested.

--

Two days had passed, marking the present day; the day of the war between the two nations. Citizens were warned to stay in their homes, and stores and restaurants were closed down. Everything was so quite, there was no sounds anywhere. The streets were empty not even thefts, murders, or rapist wandering around.

It was about a quarter to seven, the sun fully set, and everything in the palace was as still as death. All the servants were released of the duties, sent home for the duration of the war, and all the generals, soldiers and royalty were gathered in the pre war chamber awaiting patiently for orders. Zuko sat at his fathers left side, as azula sat on his right. Everyone was there except for Amaya, so the soldiers talked amongst them selves waiting for her to arrive.

It didn't take long for her to grace them with her presence, and as soon as she did the entire room fell silent, and everyone's eyes were placed on her. She walked into the room with her head held high, wearing the signature royal fire nation armor that prince zuko and azula always wore, except unlike theirs; her shirt cut off about two inches from her breasts; showing her stomach. As she walked every ones eyes followed her until she sat next to prince Zuko, and the fire lord began to speak.

Both zuko and Amaya looked to one another, letting the emotions that were clouding their eyes speak the words they were unable to express at the moment, then both turned back towards the fire nations army and listened to the fire lords speech...well at least zuko was. Amaya's brain was working on overload. All she could think about was her father...It had been so long since she had truly seen him, and to be honest she had no clue what he was capable of. For all she knew he was ten times more powerful than she was, but that wasn't going to stop her from her goal. She said she was going to kill him, and she _was..._

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of horns blowing, and felt zuko's hand rest on her arm.

"It's time...Their here..." He said while squeezing her arm affectionately.

She smiled lightly at him then turned her attention back to the soldiers who were now standing and walking towards exit of the palace as they cheered and yelled incoherent things. She felt her gut tighten in anticipation, she had waited her whole life for this, and it was finally happening. She stood along with zuko, azula and the fire lord and walked to the exit as well. They stood at the top of the stairs and watched the war before them; that was already started. Already bodies laid on the floor from both nations, and Amaya felt her anger rise.

Some earth kingdom soldiers made it pass the fire nations army where heading straight towards them, but instead of them all being fixated on the four of them, they were fixated on her, and Zuko noticed this.

"Don't worry I'll take care of them...They won't hurt you" Her said as he looked at the six soldiers that were rapidly heading there way.

"Trust me they won't even touch me..." She said smirking at him.

"What the hell do you mean...they're staring right at you." He said as he took an offensive stance.

"If I know my father as well as I think I know him, he told his nation not to put a hand on me...that I was his for the killing." She said as she searched through the crowd looking for him, and as soon as she started looking for him she found him standing by a cliff that fell hundreds of feet down with Zhao standing by his side.

"I found him..." She said as she started to walk towards the war in progress.

"Amaya!!" He yelled as she walked away but again there were to many things occupying her brain for her to even notice his voice.

She was right the soldiers that were coming towards them did nothing but look at her with a nasty look, which she so greatly returned. Zuko wanted to keep his eyes on her as she was walking away, but the soldiers that were heading their way were getting very close, and he needed to do something to get them out of his way all at once so he could go protect her.

So he started moving his arms around slowly as sparks started to form at the tip of his fingers. He then moved his arms together and touched his index and middle fingers from each hand together to charge the lighting and then pointed her two fingers towards soldiers heading their way and let a strong bolt of lightning shoot towards them; successfully sending powerful charges of electricity through their body before they fell to the floor and convulsed vigorously.

Once the men were down; zuko took out his duo's and engulfed them in blue flames as he started running towards the direction Amaya fled to. Boulders and flames were flying everywhere, making it harder for him to find her. Every so often he would have to fight off several soldiers that tried to take him down on his way, but they failed miserably.

--

Amaya took her time walking through the fighting men and women and looked at all that was taking place in front of her. As she said before none of her fathers soldiers would dare touch her because of his orders, so that gave her time to observer her surroundings as she walked. Both sides where fighting with such rage and vengeance, but looked like savaged animals fighting for their territory. She had no hatred towards the earth kingdom it self, only her father... yes of course the men who "killed" her husband and friend were his soldiers, but thats just a soldiers job...Isn't it. Both sides think their fight and killing will bring justice to their nations, both think they are in the right...Are they?

--

Zuko had just finished fighting off several soldiers, and was relieved to see that Amaya and her father had not yet started fighting. They were standing at a distance circling each other as Zhao stood to the side eyeing Amaya like she was the devil her self. He moved closer getting out of the way of the men and woman fighting and listened to what was being said.

"Hello father, did ya miss me?" she said sarcastically.

It was amazing how in a time like this she could still be so calm...

"Finally after twelve long years the search for my traitorous daughter has come to an end."

"So, what are you going to try and do have me arrested... huh what do you want."

"My life has been a living hell because of you, I always have to watch my back looking out for your soldiers trying to "capture" me. What the HELL do you want!! I was out of your life, why couldn't you ever just leave me the fuck alone." She yelled with so much anger, pain and rage.

"You know exactly what I want, I want you dead. I should have killed you so long ago, but that was my fuck up. Now that I finally have you, I won't let you go. I will not tolerate having a member of my family that has certain abilities that I find traitorous stay alive when they are a threat to me and my kingdom."

"What the hell are you talking about, I haven't so much as stepped foot into omashu since the day I let. I was never a threat to you or the kingdom, but now...after everything that you've put me through, you damn well better believe that Ima threat to you, you...not the kingdom." she growled in a low dangerous tone.

"I don't give a shit I want you dead!! And thats exactly what's going to happen. I'm going to send you to hell; where you belong...Along with your bitch of a mother and brother!!

"Fuck you!! I will never fall to a man such as you. I have hated you since I was five years old, with all the shit that you have put me through I would never let this opportunity to kill you right were you stand pass. I fucking hate you, you cruel bastard...and I _will _kill you!!" Amaya said in a very dangerously low tone.

Both zuko and Zhao stared at the two with their minds racing, but with completely different thoughts. Zuko was worried about Amaya... not sure that she could take him...And Zhao was worried that he wouldn't be able to get what he came for...her...but after a couple of seconds they were brought out of their thoughts as the two in front of them began to fight. Zuko wanted so bad to jump in a kill him, for what he had put her through, but he knew this was her fight...but Zhao wasn't...

--

She started to attack him with such ferocity. Unlike the way she fought her brother and sister, she fought her father hard. They were both getting attacks in on each other. After about five minutes of them fighting Amaya started the get ahead, for some reason it seemed as if she knew the kings attacks before he attacked her. At this point her father was doing really bad, and he was about to fall. He bent over holding his stomach after being hit there with a giant rock, while Amaya stood straight up about ten feet away. She was about to deliver her last blow to the earth king, when all of sudden Zhao through a surprise blow towards Zuko to keep him out of the way and stepped in and started attacking Amaya. He punched his fists in the air sending powerful blows towards Amaya, but she kept her ground. Everything he sent to her she disbursed and sent back ten fold. She was very capable against Zhao, the only reason she was starting to have a hard time was when her father regained his strength and started attacking her as well.

Now she was there fighting these two powerful men by herself, but she didn't let that get to her. She was indeed capable of fighting them, it was just the concentration she needed to keep up as she fought, but that was hard when she knew zuko was lying on the floor knocked out next to the ledge. Zhao swung his flamed fist almost successfully punching her in the fast, but a the last minute she was able dodge it. Zhao went flying past her as he miserably missed her face, and her father stepped up to the plate. Boulders where being launched at her from one side and flames from the other. They were starting to gain on her as dodged and disbursed flames, so she needed to move fast. They were backing her up towards the ledge about ten feet away from where zuko was lying.

"Well well well, you have become a powerful bender. I'd like to say that im proud of you, but... im not. You'll always be the traitorous vampire I know you are."

"Fuck you...I hope you rot in fucking hell..."

"That goes both ways Amaya. Im sorry to tell you this, but I will not lose to a traitorous half-breed." he growled.

At that statement white flames erupted around Amaya. She looked at her father with so much anger and hate. Her eyes started to glow, and all she could think of was ripping his head off, as she dug her fangs into his flesh.

"Yah we'll see about that."

Amaya took a couple of steps out of the flames that engulfed her, and was still looking at her father hard. You could tell that the earth king was starting to panic, he must have had no clue that she had became a powerful fire bending prodigy. The king was about to stomp his foot on the floor to attack Amaya, but ended up being forced up against a tree behind him. Amaya had made icicle like rocks and launched them at him. Instead of the rocks making contact with the earth kings body, they caught his clothes. He was stuck to the tree struggling to get lose, but that wasn't going to happen. She slowly walked towards him, enjoying the fear that was clouding his eyes and hissed at him as she grabbed him by the neck. They looked at each other eyes trying to find the daughter and father they never seen, but both realized they weren't there.

His looked turned from a fearful one to a satisfied one as he saw that from behind her Zhao was walking up to them, but before Zhao did anything Amaya sank her fangs into the flesh of the man that was supposed to be her father. She started draining the life out of him, but was interrupted by a hand grabbing her shoulder and forcefully pulling her back, almost making her fly off the edge.

Zuko was starting to come back to, and started to stand gradually, with his vision blurred.

Amaya realized that Zhao was preparing to bend a bolt of lightning to attack her, so she stood up and started preparing her self so she could redirect the lightning. Everything started to move in slow motion as his two finger met. She looked into his eyes and saw the hatred he had towards her, but something was different. He not only wanted to end her but to end the life of person he noticed she cared about...Zuko.

She realized that he averted his eyes towards zuko and felt her heart stop. Zuko was just standing up and to her by the look on his face made it look like he was still out of it. She looked back towards Zhao who was now pointing his two fingers towards the dazed fire prince and let a yell escape her lips as she started running towards zuko.

"Zuko!!" She yelled but he didn't seem to hear it. Everything in her body was telling her to move faster as she felt like she was moving in slow motion. She could literally see the blot slowly making its way to him as she tried to hardest to intercept in. She knew if she were to keep running she would never reach him in time; so she launched her body towards him successfully pushing him out of the way and catching the powerful bolt with her to fingers.

--

Zuko fell hard to the ground, and his vision and coordination was back. He looked back up to the area that Amaya had just pushed him from and saw her take the bolt of lightning that was meant for him into her body. The blow was to powerful for her to keep her body balanced so she was thrown back wards off the cliff. He watched as she slowly; in his eyes flew back, her body convulsing. The was no way he could save her she was already way to far away from the stable ground for him to reach out to her... all her could do was watch in horror as his one and only true love flew backwards convulsing because of him.

--

Amaya felt the bolt of lightning coursing through her body, and she flew backwards off the edge of the cliff. She opened her eyes and saw the satisfying look that plague her fathers face, and felt the lightning with in her charging as if her body was ran by it. She let her to fingers bolt towards her father that was still stuck to the tree and let out a fierce reddish blueish bolt of lightning leave her body and head straight towards her father. All she saw was the pained expression on his face as it engulfed him, and felt the satisfaction she knew she'd felt when she killed him.

Then she began to fall... and the last vision she saw before she hit the black sea that laid like concrete underneath her was the face of the man that meant everything to her, the man she would do anything for...including _die_...

**There it is the ending of the story...**

**Don't kill me...I told you there will be a another story for this one...**

**I hope you all enjoyed, and if you didn't I'm sorry, but I know I enjoyed writing it...**

**Thankx to all who stuck through the story for me and reviewed my chapters...it is really appreciated...**

**And I also really want to thank again avatar aries and ladie j for reviewing every chapter..I hope the story turned out ok in your eyes as well as everyone else's...**

**again thankx everyone... it was fun...**

**Hopefully I'll see your reviews for the next story as well... I certainly hope so...**

**And last bu not the least... PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Love ya guyz!!**

**Oh and i need to give credit to a friend of mine named Jessica Saunders...she's the one who wrote the poems... And i also want give credit to ladie J as well... she gave me some different ideas for the story...and i did use some...so thank you... :D**


End file.
